When Hope came to Rivendell
by Estelasakidfan1988
Summary: This is about how Estel (Aragorn) came to live in Rivendell, and to heal heart's of not only the people who live there, but also those who don't. Until some unknown prejudicial elf decides to put an end to it that is. (I'll explain more if you click on it)
1. Chapter 1

When Hope came to Rivendell

Hello my friends this is my first lord of the rings story so I hope you like it, also if you go on my profile it explains who and what I'm going to write about. The characters that are listed on my profile in bold are only mine, and I don't mean the lord of the rings characters, as they are all J.R.R. Tolkien's, so please have a look at my profile first ok.

Also I've got more characters than what's on my profile coming up in my story soon, but I won't put them up just yet, as it will give away the story. I also like to say I'm not going to include Gilraen in my story, I have no problem with her its just I would find it hard to write her in my story. And instead of having Estel at two years old, I'm going to write about him coming to Rivendell at two months old, as there are very few baby stories about him so I'm writing one myself.

One more thing. As I said on my profile, I would like to say that to all the people who reviewed and liked my story, I just thought you would all like to know that the reason why there is less chapters in my story. It is because I've put two chapters into one to make them longer. So my friends please understand I haven't deleted my story, I've just made it longer chapter wise.

One last thing I promise, the characters that are featuring in my story are Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, Erestor, Arwen, Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir, Thranduil, Legolas, Mithrandir. And if you look on my profile my own elf characters.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in Rivendell, but with a nice cool breeze to go along with it. Lord Elrond was too wrapped up in his papers and worry for his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir to even notice what a nice day it was. As just a few weeks ago, his sons who he loved with all his heart, had set off on another orc hunt to avenge their Mother Celebrian. As for what those orcs did to their Mother was unbelievably cruel and hurtful. They only come back to Rivendell to be healed from there cuts and bruises before setting off again, without looking back once at the place they once called home. Ever since their Mother sailed west. Elladan and Elrohir have been on the path to destruction, and with each passing day their hearts were becoming more and more tainted with anger and despair. But it was not only them who felt their pain, the whole of Rivendell did as well. As was the case with Elrond's daughter Arwen. Her grief for what happened to her Mother was so bad she could not bear to live in Rivendell anymore, as it brought to many memories of her Mother being there. So before she let her grief for what happened to her Mother consume her heart completely. Arwen went to go and live with her grandparents Celeborn and Galadriel in Lothlorien. Elrond felt the same way as his twin sons, and he would go and join them if he could. But the people of Rivendell needed him for guidance and support, and he would not let them down for the sake of his own grief. It all seemed to Elrond it was a never ending days of papers, worry and sorrow, and it was only thanks to his two best friends Glorfindel and Erestor that kept him sane enough to run Rivendell, and to steady the pain in his heart over his twin sons comings and goings. Elrond, who was so into his work and worry for his sons, nearly jumped out of his seat when his office door was knocked. He bid whoever it was to enter, while trying to get himself into some sort of order.

"Good afternoon Elrond, you look like something a warg dragged in," commented Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel!", Ever heard of being a bit more tactful when it comes to your opinions?", Erestor exclaimed to Glorfindel in a stern voice as he asked him.

"Nope, and I'm not going to start now," he replied.

"I swear even if it kills me Glorfindel, I will make sure you have a bit of decorum when it comes to your comments, but my Lord, Glorfindel is right, you do look worn out." admitted Erestor with concern.

"I know I know, but I can't help but worry my friends," said Elrond, while putting his papers for Rivendell into some sort of order on his office desk.

"My sons seem bent on ridding Middle-earth of all of its orcs, and I would do anything to help them heal, but they won't listen to me, and as the pain in there hearts grows, I fear it will consume them completely until nothing's left," Elrond told them sadly. Glorfindel and Erestor turned and looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. They have tried everything to make their Lord smile, but even when he does they know its not real. And having had similar conversations like this with Elrond in the past, they decided enough was enough. They will not stand by anymore and see their Lord fade into darkness.

"My Lord, why don't you go outside for some fresh air, me and Glorfindel will look after Rivendell while you are gone," Erestor suggested to Elrond.

"Yes Elrond, go and enjoy what's left of this warm afternoon, we promise to let you know if we need you," Glorfindel reassured him.

"And if I don't go what will you do then?", Elrond asked them both.

"I will burn down your library my Lord," threatened Erestor half-heartedly.

"Now look who needs to learn tact, you don't tell the enemy what you are going to do," replied Glorfindel cheekily.

"Shut up," said an embarrassed Erestor. The corners of Elrond's lips twitched upwards slightly at his captain of the guard's and chief advisor's banter, but they're his best friends first and foremost and he would not expect any less from them.

"Alright I'll go, but only for a couple of hours, as there are still some reports I need to go through," the Lord of Rivendell conceded.

"We would be more happy if it was a couple of days my Lord, but I suppose that will do for now," said Erestor.

"We could always make him drink a sleeping draught," whispered Glorfindel to Erestor.

"I heard that Glorfindel," exclaimed Elrond.

"You were supposed to Elrond," Glorfindel said with a sarcastic bow.

"Idiot," muttered Erestor. As Elrond got up from his desk, he could not stop shaking his head in amusement at his best friends interaction with each other, but he had to agree, maybe the fresh air would do him some good, if only for a short time. But little did Elrond know, fate was about to give him a helping hand out of his pain of sorrow and loss, by giving him something he would need to bring him out of his grief. Something so precious, it would heal not only his heart, but also the whole of Rivendell. The ride was hard, but they knew they had to hurry, if they wanted to make it home to Rivendell in time. Elladan and Elrohir were covered in mud and blood but they didn't care for that, as they knew they had to reach Rivendell by sunset, if not sooner, and it would seem for now luck was on there side, for they could see the rooftops of Rivendell in sight.

"We must hurry Dan, we must get to Adar as soon as possible," Elrohir pointed out to Elladan in their urgency to get home.

"I know Ro I know, Adar will know what to do," he told his twin. As they were nearing their home, a guard called out in greeting, but he was ignored. They did feel guilty by being rude to him, but right now they had more pressing matters at hand to deal with. When at last they finally reached home. Elrohir got off his horse first, and waited for the precious bundle that Elladan was holding close to his heart to be passed to him. Then Elladan got off his horse, but just before a stable hand was coming to collect there horses, they thanked them for getting them home safe, and then to the stable hand, before going off to find their Adar. But what Elladan and Elrohir didn't know, was that another guard had spotted them aswell, and had ran on ahead to Elrond to say that his twin sons were back home.

"Hurry up Elrond, you don't want to waste what is left of this warm afternoon do you?", Glorfindel questioned him impatiently with a smile.

"Alright aright, I'm going I'm going, Glorfindel, if I knew you was so eager to have me out of my own office, I would have left sooner," said an amused Elrond with another shake of his head.

"Yeah right," Erestor quietly whispered.

"What was that Erestor?", asked Elrond as he made his way to his office door.

"Nothing my Lord," the chief advisor replied innocently. But just as soon as Elrond had had his hand on the door handle, the guard who had ran on ahead to tell Elrond that his twin sons were back, had opened the office door and had nearly ran into him, but due to his quick reflexes. Elrond had managed to catch the guard in time before either of them hurt themselves.

"My Lord my Lord, they're back, the Lords Elladan and Elrohir, they're back," said the guard very fast and out of breath.

"Elladan and Elrohir, they're back?", asked Elrond daring to believe his ears.

"Yes my Lord, I saw them come home, and they're covered in mud and blood and...," But Elrond didn't hear what else the guard had to say, as he went straight out the door, quickly followed by Glorfindel and Erestor, because as soon as the guard said blood, Elrond was in Adar healer mode.

'Why were they back here so soon?, Are they alright?, Did something bad happen to them?', thought Elrond. These were some of the questions going through his head, and also Glorfindel and Erestor, but they all just prayed that whatever state Elladan and Elrohir were in, they would be fine.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me were my sons are please?", asked Elrond to a passing elf maid.

"I think I saw them go to the healing wing my Lord," said the elf maid. Elrond thanked her, and went on his way to the healing wing as fast as his feet would carry him, as now he was really worried what condition his twin sons was in.

"Dan, don't you think we should go to the healing wing first?, after all its more or less were we go after coming home, and I suspect someone has gone on ahead to say were back," advised Elrohir to his twin brother.

"Your right Ro lets go, Adar's probably there already waiting for us anyway," affirmed Elladan. And so they went to the healing wing, but to there surprise their Adar wasn't there.

"Where is he Dan?", he's always here when he learns were back home," Elrohir asked in confusion on his Adar's whereabouts.

"I don't know Ro maybe he...," but Elladan never got to finish what he was going to say, because just behind them, they heard there names being called out.

"Elladan, Elrohir your back, I'm so pleased to see you my sons," said Elrond with a lump in his throat, as he could see that his twin sons were alright.

"Adar," Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time, whilst turning around to face him.

"My Lords Elladan and Elrohir, it is good to see you home safe and sound again," said Erestor.

"I agree with Erestor, it is good to see you both, but what is it your holding Elrohir?", questioned Glorfindel. Elrond, who was so wrapped up at seeing his sons back home safe in Rivendell again, failed to notice what was being said until Glorfindel's question caught his attention. And when he looked into Elrohir's arms, he could only make out that he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Glorfindel, what is in Ro's arms is the reason we came home early, but please be quiet as he's asleep," the older twin exclaimed softly.

"He?", questioned Elrond.

"Yes he," answered Elladan.

"May I have a look my son?", asked Elrond softly.

"Of course you can Adar, but be careful, he's had a long journey coming here," replied Elrohir. As soon as Elrond came closer to Elrohir, he peeled back the blankets and was shocked to find a baby, and not just any baby, a human one at that.

"A baby, a little baby, Elladan, Elrohir, please explain yourselves," asked a shocked Elrond. By this time, Glorfindel and Erestor came over to see for themselves what has shocked their Lord, and safe to say they loved what they saw in Elrohir's arms.

"Adar, this baby is Arathorn and Gilraen's son, they were both killed by orcs," Elladan told Elrond.

"Arathorn was killed by an arrow through his eye and Gilraen died protecting her baby, we tried to save her Adar and we did for a little while, but she knew she was dying, so in her last moments she told us that her baby was called Aragorn and that he is two months old," Elrohir continued with a grim look on his face, and unconsciously he held the tiny baby a bit more closer to his heart.

"But with her last bit of strength, Gilraen made us promise to love and protect him and that she loved him, before dying in my arms Adar," concluded Elladan with a sorrowful look on his face. All was silent after Elladan's and Elrohir's explanation of what happened to Arathorn and Gilraen. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor didn't dare move or say anything, as they was coming to terms with what they all just heard. Elrond was sad for what happened to them, as Arathorn was not only a dear friend to him, but a long distance nephew through his twin brother Elros. Glorfindel and Erestor was in the same state as their Lord, for they loved Arathorn and Gilraen to, and it was not that long ago that they saw them both alive. Now it just seems so wrong that they were both taken from this life so soon, and to leave their small infant son was tragic, as he will never know his Father's sense of humour, or his Mother's wonderful laugh and smile.

First I like to say I'm sorry for deleting my story. But as I've said at the top of the page, I've uploaded it again and I'm going to go back on all of my chapters so far to try to fix them all so please bear with me. Also thank you all to those who reviewed it the first time as it means a lot, and I know I'm leaving you on a doom and gloomy mood but I want my next chapter to be a little bit happy than this one is being. So let me know what you think ok all reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to thank those who are reading my story and as I promised in my last chapter this ones going to be a bit more happy.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 2

The silence of the sad atmosphere in the healing wing was broken when a tiny whimper came from Elrohir's arms, and Elrohir being the one holding him, tried to get him back to sleep.

"Shhh shhh little one, I got you, nobody's going to hurt you," Elrohir said gently while rocking the baby back and forth.

"That's right little one listen to Ro, as me and him will look after you now," Elladan cooed softly to the baby, whilst taking a hold of the baby boy's little hand and kissing it. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor watched in stunned silence at Elladan and Elrohir's interaction with the little baby boy in Elrohir's arms. The three elf Lord's were all wondering that are these the same twins that they're seeing right before them, cooing softly to a little two month old human baby boy? The same twins in fact that only a few weeks ago, were so bent of ridding all of Middle-earth of its orcs for what they did to their Mother, were now standing there like they were the only ones left on Middle-earth. Glorfindel and Erestor couldn't believe the change in them, but at the same time it was right before their eyes. And if they were honest with themselves, they rather have them like this then back to their old ways. Elrond who was by far the most taken aback, as he had so many emotions going through his head. But the main two that stood out were, anger at having lost Arathorn and Gilraen to orcs like his wife Celebrian, but unlike with her, he will never see Arathorn and Gilraen again. And also sadness, as Aragorn will never know his parents, in a way Elrond felt blessed, because at least for a short while he knew his parents Eärendil and Elwing. Elrond felt guilty for thinking that, but it was true all the same. They were all snapped out of there thoughts when the baby Aragorn's crying got louder. Elrond seeing Elladan and Elrohir's attempts at calming the baby failing, decided to step in and help them out.

"Right, Elrohir give the baby to me please, and take your twin brother to go and have a wash and change your clothes, then when you've both done that, I want you to dig or ask around for baby clothes for the little one here to wear," said Elrond as Elrohir handed over his precious cargo to his Adar.

"Is there anything we can do my Lord?", asked both Glorfindel and Erestor at the same time.

"Yes please, Glorfindel, can you clean and air out the twins and Arwen's old nursery room, and Erestor can you go down to the kitchens and warm up some milk. I'm sure we have some old baby bottles somewhere, and if we do, have them all cleaned and sterilized as quickly as you can," so with orders given. Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor left the healing wing, and set to work on there tasks for Elrond. As for him, Elrond being a Adar three times over had had a lot of time and experience, but most importantly patience. So it did not take very long for him to calm the baby boy once more.

'Oh my little one, not even here very long and you've already got us wrapped around your little finger,' thought Elrond with a smile whilst running his finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Alright little one, lets follow Elladan and Elrohir's example and have a wash yourself, as riding on a horse can be quite tiring for one so young," Elrond said gently to the baby. Elrond, was just about to turn to head out to his own bathing chamber, when a little hand reached up and grabbed his finger, and in that moment when he looked down at the little one in his arms, he knew that this baby would be the one to not only heal his wounded heart, but also his twin sons and best friends to. While on the way to his own bathing chamber that was connected to his bedroom. Elrond couldn't stop thinking about the looks of love that his twin sons, and if he saw correctly, his best friends were sending to the precious bundle he was now carrying in his arms. You would have to be blind not to see it, as it was the same look of love he gave when he first held Elladan, Elrohir and then Arwen in his arms when they were born. And the pure joy of knowing that he and his wife Celebrian brought them into this world. Thinking about Celebrian now, there's not a day that goes by that he does not miss her, and wishing she was still here now with him. Elrond knew she would have faded from Middle-earth if she didn't go to Valinor to be healed. But it didn't make it any easier on him by seeing and letting her go, as he remembers all those cold and lonely days and nights without her by his side. He only took comfort in the fact that he will one day be reunited with her. Elrond was interrupted from his thinking of Celebrian when he heard cooing coming from his arms. He stopped and looked down, and was met with big blue-silver eyes of baby Aragorn. In just that moment, Elrond felt a piece of his wounded heart mend itself back together by the look of love and trust this little precious bundle of love was sending his way.

"Excuse me my Lord, but is there anything I can help you with?", asked the elf maid he talked to earlier.

"Yes there is thank you, could you go and find a small tub and fill it with lukewarm water and bring it to my bedroom please," Elrond requested politely of her.

"At once my Lord," the elf maid replied back with a bow and a smile. As she went to do what her Lord had asked her to do. Elrond carried on to his bedroom, mentally running things down the baby would need and want like blankets, cloth nappies and so on. When Elrond at last reached his bedroom, he opened the door and went to sit on his bed, the bed was big enough to have four grown up elves sleeping comfortably, and still have room for more. While admiring and comforting the little one, and thinking how loved this two month old baby is, and was going to be by the people of Rivendell. The elves of Rivendell had no problems with humans, because if they did, they wouldn't have accepted him as their Lord. As he was half human himself, something he was very proud of being. And as time went on, they all came to respect the humans that come and go to Rivendell as fellow warriors and friends. But sadly, Elrond couldn't speak for all the elves though, as he knew there were some who hated and looked down upon the humans, but these are the same elves who seem to forget that the elven race is not as perfect as they make it out to be. Or as the case maybe, they seem to not want to acknowledge that the human race is not the only ones to be known for killing their own kind, as Elrond's Mother Elwing and twin uncles Eluréd and Elurín found out the hard way when they lost their parents Dior and Nimloth to the sons of Fëanor. Elrond was broken out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock at his bedroom door. He bid them enter, and it was the elf maid with a small stack of towels in her hands. Just behind her came along Glorfindel, who had finished cleaning and airing out the twins and then Arwen's old nursery room, carrying in a small tub of lukewarm water for the little ones bath. Then a now both washed and freshly dressed Elladan and Elrohir following up behind Glorfindel. And they were both carrying a small mountain of baby clothes and blankets each in there arms for the little one.

"I'm sorry I took so long my Lord, but I had a bit of trouble carrying the small tub without spilling the water a little, and I would've nearly fallen over if Lord Glorfindel wasn't there to stable me in time," she said looking a bit embarrassed as she placed the towels she was carrying on the dressing table by the bed.

"It's alright young one, no harm done, but before you go. I like to say thank you to you for your help today, and if I may, could I ask you for your name so I'll know who to go for if I need any more help in the future?", Elrond asked the young elf maid gratefully.

"My name is Castiel my Lord," she told him modestly.

"Castiel, I'll remember that name for next time. Thank you once again for your help Castiel, and your excused to leave for now young one," Elrond said to her. So with a smile on her face with what her Lord had said to her, Castiel turned and left the room to carry on with her other duties. As the conversation between Elrond and the elf maid Castiel was going on, Glorfindel placed the small tub of water near by the bed, as he thought, as big as Elrond's bathing chamber was, it would be much more easier to move around more freely in his bedroom. While Elladan and Elrohir were sorting through the baby clothes to see what would and wouldn't fit the little one, who was currently cooing quietly to himself.

"Not even here a day, and already the little one has our hearts in his tiny little hands," said Glorfindel with a small laugh while looking at the baby in Elrond's arms.

"Yeah I know what you mean Glorfindel, isn't it great?", Elladan asked out loud.

"I have to agree with you there Dan, I rather be doing this then being outside killing orcs, and besides we made a promise to Gilraen to love and protect her son, and I would never break that promise to her." Elrond just caught what his twin sons had just said, and he could tell by what he saw and heard today, they would stay true to there word. Not that they had ever broken a promise before that is.

"Alright little one, lets get you bathed and changed shall we, and your Uncle Glorfindel can help me," Elrond said with a smirk on his face. It got even bigger when he heard Elladan and Elrohir snickering in the background, and Elrond could have sworn he felt another piece of his heart fall back into place when he heard his twin sons laugh in what seemed like an age.

"I would have done it anyway, as you know Elrond when sometimes yourself or Celebrian was so tired looking after twin baby sons and then Arwen all day, it was me or Erestor or both of us that always came to give you or Celebrian a break, or a helping hand when it came to their bath time, oh the memories," said Glorfindel with a wistful smile on his face.

"I know, and me and Celebrian will be forever grateful for what you and Erestor have done and are still doing for us, but for now, lets look after this little one because by the time we've finished, Uncle Erestor with have a nice warm bottle of milk for him," responded Elrond and just like before the twins snickered.

I told you it was going to be a happy chapter didn't I? So I like to thank those who read my story and to those who commented on it. So I'm going to leave it there for now, but don't worry my friends, I'll not leave it for long as I have a bath time with little Estel to write about. And as I said before all reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who are reading this story I hope you are enjoy reading it as I love writing it.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 3

Safe to say Erestor was having a hard time doing his task. Because as soon as he got down to the kitchens, there were elves everywhere busy preparing and sorting the food for the evening meal that was to take place. And quite a few times Erestor was bumped into or told to move out of the way. He was just about to blow a fuse when one of the senior kitchen staff called Beriadan, who was also a good friend of Erestor's, had finished his duties for the day. And could he see that Erestor needed some help with something. So Beriadan went over to his friend before he took it out on an innocent elf.

"Excuse me my friend, but what brings you down here?, And at one of three busiest times of the day I may add?", he asked.

"Oh thank the Varla," Erestor exclaimed in relief as he turned around to greet his friend.

"I've been tasked by Lord Elrond to find, clean, and sterilize some baby bottles, and to also warm up some milk," said Erestor.

"Baby bottles my friend and some warm milk, who are we expecting a dwarf?", Beriadan laughed.

"Oh that's right you don't know yet, please forgive me my friend," said Erestor guiltily. Erestor then went on to explain that not that long ago, a two month old human baby boy was brought here by Lords Elladan and Elrohir, and that his parents are dead. Erestor also went on to say that by working together. Lords Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and himself are rallying round to care for the baby.

"Oh dear, that's terrible news my friend and to happen to one so young as well is so unfair," Beriadan said with small sad shake of his head, thinking at the moment about his own four grown up children. Two of which were about to make him a grandfather very soon.

"I know, but lets worry about that another time, as for now, will you help me with my task?, Because if I bump into another elf again I will burn down this kitchen, and I've already threatened my Lord Elrond's library, so burning down this kitchen will be no problem for me at all," Erestor warned half-heartedly to his friend. Beriadan with a laugh agreed to help him out, and it wasn't long before they found some baby bottles on a high shelf in a cupboard. They checked to see if any were damaged or broken, and they only found two that were not good for the baby, but the rest were fine, so they took them to be thoroughly washed and sterilized.

"Beriadan my friend, I'll wash and sterilize the bottles, while you go and warm up some milk for the baby, as I don't know when he was last fed, and it would be quicker to divide and conquer this task," Erestor said with such determination that his friend held back his laugh, as he could see the look of sheer protectiveness in his eyes, And Beriadan had not seen that look since Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were small.

"Alright my friend, I wont take long I promise," replied Beriadan. While they both got to work on there separate tasks, Elrond and Glorfindel were going to get started at washing the two month old baby Aragorn.

"Come on my little one, lets get you unwrapped from these blankets shall we, while your Uncle Glorfindel can check that the water is still the right temperature for your bath," Elrond cooed lovingly to the baby while getting him out of the blankets that had been wrapped around his tiny little body.

'Oh my friend you've got it bad, and something tells me when Celeborn and Galadriel come to Rivendell for this year's yule, you will have good competition at who will end up with holding the baby the most in their arms by the end of it,' thought Glorfindel with a grin.

"Glorfindel what are you grinning at?", asked Elladan.

"Yes Glorfindel please tell us, because the last time I've seen you grin like that is when you saw Erestor come down to breakfast with bright pink hair. And then you had to make it worse by bursting out laughing and saying that pink was really his colour," Elrohir continued whilst trying to hold in his laughter.

"Which by then Glorfindel, you had to make it much more funnier by him chasing you around the room, with Erestor personally threatening you to send you back to Mandos himself," Elladan exclaimed with tears of laughter running down his face at the memory.

"But what made it even more hilarious was the fact that it was me and Dan who were the ones who dyed his hair bright pink. And till this day he still thinks it was you," Elrohir said in the same state as his twin by now. Elrond smiled at that memory to, but it was bittersweet at the same time. Because it was the last yule they had with their Mother before she was taken away by the orcs. Celebrian did manage to calm Erestor down though, and give him something that would get his hair back to normal, but one can tell she was holding in her laughter.

"I'll tell you when the time comes young ones," Glorfindel said with that grin still in place. After taking away the blankets and his cloth nappy. Elrond gently lifted the baby boy up and carried him over to where Glorfindel was waiting for him, and as Glorfindel knelt down on his knees and checked the water one last time to make sure that it wasn't to hot or cold for the little one, he then gave Elrond the go ahead. As Elrond kneeled before the small tub, he gently but firmly lowered the baby into the small tub of water, then together Elrond and Glorfindel started to slowly wash the tiny baby, with Elrond supporting the baby's head and body. And Glorfindel, after having taking a small cloth handed to him by Elladan, washed his little body from head to toe. As their Adar and Glorfindel were washing the baby, Elladan and Elrohir had finally sorted through the baby clothes. Some of them were a bit to big for him, but they reasoned that he would grow into them. As for now though, they selected a clean cloth nappy, a pair of light blue baby pyjamas that used to belong to one of the twins, and also a nice cream soft blanket. For even though summer was well on its way, it can still be a bit cool at night, and with the baby around, Elladan and Elrohir were taking no chances when it came to the little one's health.

"I can't believe I'm washing a baby again Glorfindel, and after so many years," Elrond told Glorfindel while carefully holding the small baby in his arms.

"It just feels like yesterday that I was doing this with the twins and Arwen," Elrond concluded softly.

"I know how you feel Elrond, life as humans say goes quickly for them, but they don't realize we can feel it to," Glorfindel said while finishing washing up the little one's chest, and as he always did with the twins and Arwen when they were small like this, he put his hand over the little ones heart just to feel it beating, and thanking the Varla for having another chance at life. The serene mood in the bedroom was broken when a knock came at the door. Elrohir went to answer it, while Elladan handed Glorfindel a towel that he got from the dressing table. Glorfindel then lifted the baby up from Elrond's arms, and quickly wrapped the towel around his little body so he wouldn't get cold. He then passed the baby back to a now standing Elrond, while he got up off the floor and took the small tub into Elrond's bathing chamber to be drained away.

"It seems I've arrived just in time, for I see the little one has finished his bath time, and because I highly doubt any of us will be leaving Lord Elrond's bedroom anytime soon. I've brought some up some food for us all to eat from tonight's evening meal up here as well," came a stern looking Erestor but everyone in the room could tell he was happy to be back in the same room as the baby. As proven when he went over to Elrond's side. As Erestor was busy with heading over to see the baby again, his friend Beriadan from the kitchens and a few of the kitchen staff spread out the food and water on one of the long tables in Elrond's bedroom. They would normally have wine with their meal, but because they now have a baby to think about, Erestor decided they should all drink water, as he wanted them all to keep a clear head in case anything should happen. Not that it would, but one can never be to sure, so Erestor was taking no risks for even something so simple as drinking wine at the evening meal.

"Here you are my Lord, one freshly cleaned and sterilized bottle, filled with nice warm milk for the little one," Erestor told in a stern but loving voice. Glorfindel, who had drained the small tub, had entered back into Elrond's bedroom, just heard what Erestor had said. Glorfindel was about to say how cute it was that his friend was being so lovingly protective of the little one, had to only look up at Elrond to see that it would not be wise idea to do so. Especially with the look Elrond was sending his way told him to do so otherwise. So as for now, Glorfindel let it slide with his comment, but it really was cute seeing the normally stern Erestor like this. He my just have to rethink about Celeborn and Galadriel going mushy over the baby, when yule comes around, because as of right now, Erestor was front runner for the Mother hen roll. Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir thanked the kitchen staff for the food and water, and wished them all a good evening as they left their Adar's bedroom.

"Thank you Erestor, I see you as always never fail to do a task for me, and because we have spent more time with the baby than you have, would you like to feed him while we have our evening meal you have so thoughtfully brought up for us all to eat?", Elrond asked the chief advisor while making sure the towel was wrapped securely around the tiny baby in his arms.

"I would love to my Lord," exclaimed Erestor quietly.

"Alright then, if you would go and sit on the chair by the bed, I'll pass my little one over to you to feed". While Erestor was getting himself settled into the chair, and with Glorfindel and the twins bringing chairs around the long table to where there evening meal was being held, Elrond realized on more than one occasion, he had said my little one to the baby. He didn't know weather to be happy or guilty at how quickly he was bonding with the baby. But as he passed him over to Erestor, who had the warm bottle of milk in his hand, and everyone watching his every movement, he decided to voice his thoughts on it.

"Alright, before we have our evening meal, I want to ask you all about what we should do with baby Aragorn?" And as one, Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir said to keep him. Then they all started talking over each other, while Erestor was feeding and softly cooing to the baby, so he would not be upset by all noise of the four elves speaking in the room.

"We should keep him Adar, me and Ro made a promise to Gilraen to love and keep him safe, and as far as the enemy knows, the last of the Dunedain is dead with Arathorn, they wouldn't have known long enough to know about Aragorn, and even if they did, all they have to do is see the graves that me and Ro did for them," said Elladan strongly.

"Yes Adar, and should the enemy know about the baby, we even did a fake little grave just in case, also you can't make us give him up and send him away, not after all the little one has suffered in his two month old life!", Elrohir said rising up from his seat, daring his Adar to send the baby away.

"Elrond, we have to keep him safe here with us in Rivendell because as you know, the threat of Sauron is growing more each day, and if he ever found out that the heir of Isildur and king of Gondor lives, all hope for middle earth would be lost," Glorfindel said while calmly putting his hand on Elrohir's shoulder to slowly force him back into his seat.

"My Lord if I may say, I truly and honestly agree with what Lords Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir have said, for you only need to see in how much a short space of time that we have all come together for the little one," Erestor said while still feeding the baby.

"Think about it my Lord, your sons would be as far away from home by now, but they're not, they're here, fighting passionately with their hearts to have the baby stay here in Rivendell, instead of letting their hearts be tainted more by killing orcs," Erestor continued while he put the now empty bottle down on the small table next to him, and then started the process of burping the baby, having done so many times with the twins and then Arwen, when Elrond or Celebrian were to tired or to busy to do it themselves.

"Also, I really agree with what Glorfindel has said, and if Sauron ever found out about the heir of Isildur being alive, we might as well sail to Valinor now, as Sauron will not show any mercy on us or baby Aragorn, regardless of his two month old age," after that last sentence from Erestor, nobody said anything, as they all knew the truth in his words. But the silence was broken when the little one did a small burp, and Erestor praising at what a good boy he was for doing it.

"My Lord, I think its best for the little one here to stay here and live with us in Rivendell, as it has been to long since I have felt this useful, especially for a baby, and as you can see my Lord, we have all bonded with the little one in one way or another," Erestor concluded as then unwrapped him from the towel he was in, before putting on the baby's cloth nappy, then his light blue pyjamas. And then finally wrapping him up in the cream soft blanket, before handing him over to Elrond's waiting arms and sitting back down in his chair.

'Looking at you now, and holding you in my arms, I can now see why my sons look so different than they were a few weeks ago, and to hear my best friends speak of the danger for your future, it would be cruel to say goodbye to you, also with the looks of love and longing my sons and best friends are sending you, it would brake there hearts even more so than ever before, if you were to leave us now little one,' thought Elrond with a sad but happy smile.

"Ok, I have heard of what you all have to say concerning the little one, and I have to say you are all right, he should stay here in Rivendell and live with us," After Elrond said that. There was collective sigh of relief from four out of the five elves in the room, but they knew Elrond had more to say, so they kept quiet.

"As he is going to live here with us, firstly we can't call him by his birth name because if we did, it would be as you all pointed out, a disastrous situation for not only the baby and us, but to all of Middle-earth," Elrond looked at them all, daring them to argue, but no one did.

"And lastly, as Erestor correctly pointed out, we have all bonded with the little one, so starting from today he will raised as my son and younger brother to my older children, and the new littlest baby nephew to Uncles Glorfindel and Erestor." With that said from Elrond, they all got up and crowded around him and the little one in his arms, and started cooing to the baby, and thanking Elrond for letting him be a part of the family, even though technically he was by a very distant bloodline. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir were to overjoyed at this precise moment to careless where and who the baby came from, as long as the little baby boy they all bonded with today was staying here and living with them all in Rivendell. Who knew, Elrond thought to himself, that this would be one of the best days of his life, when he had his twin sons back home and a new son to love and protect. Life in Rivendell at this moment in time was good for five very happy elves and one little happy baby, who was sleeping once again in Elrond's arms.

Awe I am so happy with this story, also while my mind is a buzz for this story, I got to get it all out now, but I do welcome any suggestions to the plot of my story so don't be shy ok. I promise I'm trying my best to write my story the best I can and I'm learning at being better in the future, so on that note please review as they are welcomed as always.


	4. Chapter 4

I like to say thank you to all who read this story of mine, I hope you all enjoy it.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 4

After the excitement of what Elrond said to them all about the new baby living here in Rivendell with them died down. They were finally going to eat the evening meal that Erestor had brought up for them all earlier, but before any of them moved from the crowded circle that had formed around Elrond and the little one. Reluctantly as they all were to do so, there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Erestor being the first to break away, but not without one last look at the little one he just fed and changed a short while ago. As it turned out, when Erestor opened the door, it was Beriadan from the kitchens, and it looked like he was carrying a big basket and something that looks like a strange looking stand.

"Hello my friend and Lords, please forgive me for disturbing you all again, but I've brought up a spare baby bassinet from my daughter Caladwen, as she has already got one for when she is going to give birth to her baby soon. And when I told her about the little one here, she got so upset that she wanted to help out in anyway she could, so she wanted me to give the other one to you," he said as he came into the room.

"Beriadan, I don't know what to say," Erestor said in amazement at his friend's generosity.

"Think nothing of it Erestor, because as soon as my wife Authiel, my two sons Daermaethor and Saeldur and my other pregnant daughter Alastegiel found out about what the little one went through, they all got together and sewed and cleaned up any baby clothes they could find." he continued while putting the bassinet and its stand down. Beriadan then went back out of the room and brought in two full big bags of baby clothes, also a bag which contained the mattress to the baby bassinet, and some new clean sheets to go along with it. Beriadan then went on to say, that because people started asking what they was doing. He and his family had told them what had gone on today, and it wasn't long before all the elves of Rivendell had heard about what had happened to the little one, and were doing something for the new arrival. Some of the elves were making brand new baby bottles, and others were making clothes for when he got bigger, cloth nappies, bibs, soft toys, pillows, blankets, new bedding for the bassinet and one elf took it upon himself to customise a brand new baby bath for him. So it was safe to say, Elrond was right all along, as all the elves of Rivendell loved the baby and they hadn't even seen him yet. Elrond couldn't have been more proud of his people even if he tried, for what they had done for his brand new son today, made his heart swell with pride. More so than ever before, Elrond was proud to be their Lord.

"Thank you, we will take your daughter's spare baby bassinet as it will come in useful for us, and please say thank you to your daughter and to the rest of your family from me for their kindness and generosity," said Elrond getting a bit choked up for what the elves of Rivendell had done for his little one today.

"Yes Beriadan thank you, also please say to the elves who have helped out today a big thank you to them all aswell," Erestor told his friend getting a bit overwhelmed himself.

"Anytime my friend, anytime," said Beriadan the grandfather of two in the making, or in his case waiting. Just then the little one started to stir, so Beriadan thought it was best at this point in time to leave, and to pass on the thank you's to his family and friends in Rivendell. But not before making them all promise if there is anything they needed or wanted they only ask, and they all promised they would with smiles on their faces.

"Well who whould have believed that one so small could bring together all of Rivendell," said Glorfindel bringing the baby bassinet and its stand over to be beside Elrond's bed, as he had a feeling that for tonight at least, the little one would be sleeping in here.

"I can," Elladan called as he opened the bag containing the mattress and new sheets and together with Elrohir's help, they made up the bassinet for their new little brother to sleep in.

'Little brother, I love the sound of that,' they both thought at the same time.

"If you'll excuse me my Lord, I'll just go and make up another bottle for the baby, just in case he wants it," Erestor said as he went to do task at hand, while also taking the empty baby bottle he brought up with him from earlier to be cleaned and sterilized again for another day. While everyone was busy with one thing or another, Elrond took his new baby son to the huge balcony outside his bedroom, and sat down in one of the chairs on it.

"Well my Son, it has certainly been an exciting day for all of us," he gently said to the baby in his arms.

"And from here on in, it will only get better as each day goes by, because from this day forward you my son are now a part of my family, our family, and no matter how old you are or where you go in this world, you will always be a part of me, a part of Rivendell," whispered the new Adar as he kissed his son on the head to seal the deal. What Elrond didn't know was that everyone, including Erestor who had come back with a new bottle of warm milk for his little nephew, had seen and heard what Elrond had said and did to his new baby son. But no one dare not move or say anything to interrupt him, as this was the new Adar's time to bond with his son. It was at that point, Elrond looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had set for another day, and the first array of stars were coming out to shine on Middle-earth.

"Its beautiful, isn't my Lord?", claimed Erestor coming to stand by Elrond and giving him the bottle to feed his son, which the baby happily took to with a coo in Erestor's direction as if to say thank you to his new Uncle Erestor.

"That maybe so Erestor, but after today, nothing is more beautiful now than my little brother," Elrohir said with brotherly pride, while he and Elladan came to sit on either side of their Adar.

"You know, we forgot one thing for our new little family member," said Glorfindel also coming out onto the balcony to join the others.

"And what would that be?", asked a worried Elladan, as he was sure they had everything so far for his new baby brother.

"A new name for the little one," Glorfindel replied.

'Glorfindel's right, we were so happy and busy rallying around for the baby, that we need to give him a new name,' thought Elrond. It was in the next moment as his son finished his milk, that he gave him over to Elladan to be burped, with Erestor standing close by incase he needed him, that Elrond went over to the balcony railing to think of a new name for his infant son. Then as he was about to close his eyes and think of a name for his baby boy, he looked up at the sky, which had grown darker now, with most of the stars coming out to twinkle and shine brightly against the dark blue-black mass of sky. But Elrond didn't notice any of them, as one star stood out above the rest, and that was his Adar's star. The star of high hope.

'Hope, that was something I had neally all but lost until today, but then it came back when my new son came to Rivendell with his twin brothers, who up until now were almost lost to me to,' Elrond thought while looking up at his Adar's star. It was then that Elrond heard his little baby boy give a big burb for Elladan, with Elrohir snickering, because his little one had brought up a little milk on Elladan's shoulder. While Glorfindel and Erestor looked on amused at the scene between the three brothers.

'Can you believe it Adar, in only a matter of hours at least, your new grandson has turned everything and everyone upside down for the better, and with what we've all been through, we deserve a bit of hope back into our lives,' and with that thought in mind, he had found the perfect name for his son.

"Estel," said Elrond coming over to Elladan to take a hold of his baby once more.

"Pardon my Lord?" Erestor questioned while giving Elladan a towel he had got from Elrond's dressing table to wipe away the brought up milk from his shoulder.

"His name Erestor, I've decided to call him Estel, for he has brought hope back into my life," Elrond told him.

"Not just your life Elrond, but mine, Erestor's and your twin sons aswell," Glorfindel spoke up as the others agreed along beside him.

'And, aswell as Rivendell, maybe the elves of Lothlorien and Mirkwood to, after all, everyone needs hope in their lives,' Glorfindel thought with a smile to himself.

"I think it suits him well Adar, for he has made me so much more happier in such a long time," smiled Elrohir.

"That's only because he brought up his milk on me," Elladan responded back with a mock frown on his face, which was already gone by the time he wiped away the last trace of milk from his shoulder, and replaced with a loving smile towards his baby brother cooing in his Adar's arms.

"That to, but don't you think since we brought him here, you feel calmer in yourself Dan?", asked Elrohir.

"I do Ro, and its all thanks to our new little baby brother Estel," he said joyfully. So with that, the baby once called Aragorn, was to be now known as Estel Elrondion of Rivendell. As evening grew more into night, with the moon now shining its pale silver light on Rivendell, did the five elves and one very sleepy Estel go back into Elrond's bedroom to eat their now cold meal. while Elrond was putting a now sleeping Estel in his bassinet to sleep for the night, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir went quietly over to where the food and water was waiting for them on the long table with the abandoned chairs from earlier surrounding it. They all took a seat, including Elrond when he joined them all, and started to consume their now cold meal. They didn't care that it was cold because they were eating it for three good reasons. One being that they were all very hungry, as neither of them had eaten that much at all today. The second being directly related to the first, was that now they had a baby to think about, which at that point they all cast a glance at the sleeping Estel and smiled. So they all had to keep up their strength, because if Estel was going to be anything like the twins and Arwen at that age, they were all in for a stressful, but fun loving ride. And thirdly, neither the four out of the five elves in the room didn't want to upset or offend Erestor, not after he thoughtfully cared enough to have it brought up here for them all in the first place. That, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of his stern look or harsh tongue, as that was only mainly reserved for some of the stuck up and prejudiced elves that come to Rivendell for council meetings. They were nearing the end of eating there meal when Erestor brought up the subject of what was going to happen tomorrow.

"It would seem my Lords that we have got a very busy day tomorrow, and as my friend said this evening, all of Rivendell is making and doing things for Estel, so we need to have some sort of order for when the little one's things come," Erestor said quietly as he was finishing his meal.

"I agree with you Erestor, but lets worry about that later, for it has been a long day for all of us," Glorfindel replied putting down his knife and fork.

"Yes, we will think about it more tomorrow but as for now, I'm following my little one's example and going to bed," Elrond said tiredly. When those words left Elrond's mouth, all could see he was telling the truth, for it would seem the stress of worrying for his twin sons, running Rivendell and now being a new Adar to the little one has finally caught up with him.

"Adar I know me and Ro have not done this since we were children, but could we stay in your room tonight please?", whispered Elladan.

"It would only be for tonight, just for tonight Adar, because I just want to at least spend my first night back home in Rivendell with my new baby brother," Elrohir pleaded softly to his Adar. And as Elrond looked at his twins sons and saw the raw emotions swimming in their eyes. He knew that after all they have suffered since their Mother left them for Valinor to be healed. Elrond would grant them their wish to stay with their new baby brother tonight.

"Alright my sons you can stay, but only for tonight, as I need both of your help tomorrow with Estel," Elrond told the twins with a tired smile on his face. So with that said from Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir quickly ran over and hugged their Adar and said thank you over and over again, then left for their own bedrooms to get changed into their sleeping clothes.

"I'll tell you what Elrond, it has been a long time since I've seen the twins acting like that," Glorfindel said fondly.

"And I'll bet Glorfindel, that it wont take that long for both of them to be up to their old tricks of pranking us all again," Erestor said with a mild groan to himself, but he had to admit, Rivendell could do with some livening up, and now that the twins were back home. Life in Rivendell was never going to be the same again. And he couldn't wait, providing they don't dye his hair bright pink again. Yes he knew it was them and not Glorfindel, but what they don't know can't hurt them, he thought with a smirk. Elrond didn't say anything, he didn't have to, for Glorfindel and Erestor could see how happy he was to have his twin sons back to how they were before Celebrian had left them.

Well that was a long chapter, but do not worry another one is on its way. I know I am cutting it a bit short here, and I will finish this part of the story up later, but I wanted to flesh out my take on the characters first. So if you can stick with me to then I'll be very happy. Thank you again for all your reviews for my story. And remember my friends, any plot ideas you have are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my friends I hope you are still enjoying my story, and that its making you smile and laugh as it is for me writing it.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 5

All was silent in Elrond's bedroom, except for the sleeping two month old Estel, who was breathing quietly in his baby bassinet. And who would have thought that from something so tragic as losing Arathorn and Gilraen to orcs. Could something so beautiful as having a new baby to love and care for come to Rivendell, and change everyones lives in a matter of hours. It would seem that for the five elves tonight, they wouldn't have it any other way. While Elladan and Elrohir were away getting changed into their sleeping attire for the night did Elrond realize, where were the twins going to sleep? As Elrond thought on his problem to where Elladan and Elrohir were going to sleep in his bedroom tonight. Glorfindel and Erestor, being as quiet as they can, were beginning to gather and clear away the plates and goblets from tonight's evening meal to be taken down to the kitchens, so that they can be washed and used for another time. The two elf Lords didn't mind doing it neither, as the times they went on hunting trips, they had to clean up after themselves. Also, just Because they were captain of the guards and chief advisor to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, didn't mean they were above themselves to do a simple job as collecting and washing plates and goblets.

"Excuse me my Lord, but me and Glorfindel will be back shortly, as we are going down to the kitchens to wash up these plates and goblets," Erestor whispered to Elrond so as not to awake Estel.

"Alright, I'll see you both in a while then," Elrond whispered back to Glorfindel and Erestor as they went away to take care of that just that. Meanwhile, Elrond went over to his walk in wardrobe to change into his own sleeping clothes, but not before having a quick look on his baby boy to make sure he was still sound asleep. As Elrond was changing out of his clothes for the day, did he come up with the solution to the problem of where Elladan and Elrohir could sleep for tonight.

'They can sleep in my bed, as its more than big enough for me and them to sleep comfortably tonight,' he thought to himself. When Elladan and Elrohir did return to Elrond's bedroom, now wearing their sleeping attire and more than ready to have their first night back home with their new little brother, did they look very tired themselves. Shortly after Elladan and Elrohir came in to the room they automatically walked over to Estel, and so as not to wake him, they gently kissed his little head goodnight, then they went over to their Adar's bed and got in it, and before they even knew it, they were fast asleep. That's how Elrond found them, when he came out of his walk in wardrobe to find his twin sons already fast asleep in his bed. It was a sight he will treasure forever because as of right now his children were home, and for the first time in what felt like an age to him, he could sleep easy tonight knowing that his sons were safe and sound in Rivendell once more. Elrond, who was well into watching his now three sons sleeping, didn't hear Glorfindel and Erestor coming to stand beside him, also to admire the view.

"My Lord it has been a long day, so I'm going to retire for the night, but don't hesitate to call if you need me," said a tired looking Erestor.

"Erestor's right Elrond, if you need our help with anything you only need but ask," said an also very tired looking Glorfindel.

"I will my friends and thank you, not just for today, but for all the times you've both been at mine and my family's side," Elrond said with a happy and grateful smile. So with those words of kindness, Glorfindel and Erestor gave Elrond a hug goodnight, then walked over to where the twins were asleep and kissed their heads goodnight, and finally went over to their new baby nephew and just like the twins did earlier. They gently kissed him on the head goodnight. And when they did that, they could've sworn that they saw Estel smile at them in his sleep.

"Goodnight my Lord, see you in the morning," whispered Erestor as went out the door.

"Goodnight Elrond, remember to call if you need us," said Glorfindel softly following Erestor out and shutting the bedroom door quietly behind him. With Glorfindel and Erestor now gone, Elrond went around his room and started dimming out the lamps, but he left a couple on incase Estel needed him during the night. After that was done, Elrond followed Glorfindel and Erestor's example and kissed his three sons goodnight. Then he climbed into his bed beside his twins, with them on the right side of him and Estel to the left. And as Elrond laid down to go to sleep, he could not help but think how lucky he was to have his twin sons back home and his little ray of hope sleeping beside him. So for the first time in so many years, Elrond went to sleep with a smile on his face. That night, when all the elves of Rivendell slept peacefully in their beds, was the silence broken by the crying of a two month old baby Estel. At his son's crying, Elrond woke up with such a start that he accidently knocked himself into Elladan, who in turn woke up Elrohir.

"What is it Adar?", asked a sleepy Elladan.

"Yes Adar, what's wrong?", Elrohir also asked in the same state as his twin. But Elrond didn't answer his twins as he quickly got up out of his bed to tend to Estel.

"Shhh shhh Estel, your Ada's here now," cooed Elrond while lifting him out of his bassinet and onto his bed to see what was wrong with him. And when Elrond looked Estel over, it turned out that he had wet his nappy, so he told his sons to come and help him out.

"Elladan, go down to the kitchens and warm up a bottle of milk," said Elrond while undressing his baby son from his pyjamas.

"And Elrohir, can you go into the nursery and get me a new cloth nappy, and a new set of pyjamas for me please."

"Yes Adar, of course," they both said at the same time whilst hurryingly leaving the bedroom.

'Why did I have to move my baby brother's things to the nursery?, and not leave them in Adar's bedroom, when I went to change into my sleep clothes,' Elrohir thought with a shake of his head. So with Elladan and Elrohir doing their Adar's orders, Elrond took off Estel's wet nappy and headed over to his own bathing chamber.

'So much for sleeping peacefully tonight,' Elrond thought with a chuckle.

"My Lord, are you alright?", questioned Erestor coming into the bathing chamber after having just seen the twins go by him.

"Erestor I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," exclaimed the tired new Adar.

"Nonsense Elrond, that's what were here for," Glorfindel said to him also coming into the room.

"Well as long as your here, Glorfindel, can you go and see that his bassinet is alright and Erestor, can you wet a cloth for me and help me wash down Estel," Elrond asked them both. So as Glorfindel went over to Estel's bassinet, he was pleased to find it ok, because sometimes but not all the time. When the twins and Arwen were small like this, there tended to be little accidents.

'But not today with Estel it seems,' Glorfindel thought with relief. Meanwhile, Erestor was wetting a cloth to wash Estel with, and just like before. Elrond was holding his baby in his arms again. In all the time that this was going on, Estel didn't stop his crying. But he did quieten down with the noise, which was a blessing to his Ada's and Uncle's ears.

"Don't worry little one, we will have you washed and dried in no time," Erestor said soothingly to the baby. That's when Elladan and Elrohir came back into the bedroom and stayed there, because it would be pointless if they both went into their Adar's bathing chamber, when he already had Erestor in with him.

"Poor little one, even he can't have a peaceful nights sleep," Glorfindel said with a sad tired smile. Elladan and Elrohir had to agree with Glorfindel, as its not their baby brother's fault after all, its just part of being a baby. Besides, as Estel gets more settled in Rivendell. He will hopefully start to sleep through the night. Hopefully being the key word, and in more ways than one.

"Ah, Elladan, Elrohir your back and just in time to, for we seem to have one little unhappy baby with us," a tired Elrond said whilst going over to his bed with a now washed and dried Estel.

"Surely you can't mean our little brother Adar?", asked an amused Elrohir while handing over the new cloth nappy and light green pyjamas to his Adar.

"Yes Adar, you can't mean Estel, for I see he has gone back to sleep," Elladan said while putting the baby bottle he had brought up for his little brother to have down on his Adar's dressing table in case he wants it later. And sure enough when they all looked at the little one. They all saw Estel had gone back to sleep while Elrond was changing him, like nothing had ever happened.

"I must be more tired than I thought, if I didn't notice my baby boy going back to sleep," Elrond said worryingly, so as to give him, Elladan and Elrohir a break. Glorfindel and Erestor said to them that they would finish up handling Estel. And more or less told the three elf Lords to get into bed now, because if they didn't, Erestor personally threatened to ride out to Lothlorien and tell Celeborn and Galadriel about their new grandson, before Elrond even had a chance to. Safe to say, they all got into bed after that statement from Erestor, for they knew he would fulfil that promise. As much as they don't want to admit it, the five elf Lords were scared of Celeborn and Galadriel tempers. And they could only imagine their reactions if they weren't told about Estel soon. Celeborn made you feel like you was a child again, with a disapproving look to go along with it, but it was Galadriel's temper that made you want to seek shelter in Mordor, especially as she had the power of the ring Nenya on her side. So with Elrond and the twins back in bed to sleep again. Glorfindel and Erestor finished up with Estel and put him to sleep in his bassinet once more. And because Glorfindel and Erestor couldn't be bothered to go back to their own bedrooms, they decided to sleep in Elrond's instead. That, and it was not only the twins that wanted to spend Estel's first night here with them, so they both each lied down on one of Elrond's Sofas and went to sleep. What they all didn't know was, fate, as well as being cruel, also had a sense of humour, to which they would all find out when Celeborn and Galadriel came to visit, sooner than they planned.

I hope you liked the ending of this chapter, but don't worry its not the end of the story far from it. Also I am working on chapter 6 at the moment and its in the making and so it will be up soon I promise. So until the next time my friends please review as its your comments that keep me going.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again my friends I hope you are still reading and liking my story and that its making you happy as it has done for me.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 6

Once again, Elrond, his three sons and his best friends, were all sleeping soundly once more. As the dark of the night went swifty on to morning light in Rivendell, were the five elves woken up again to Estel's crying.

"Dan, can you get up and see what's wrong with him this time?", asked a half asleep Elrohir.

"No Ro, and because I'm the eldest, I order you to do it," Elladan sleepily replied back.

"Both of you can do it because if you don't, I'll make sure to send on a message to Legolas and his family in Mirkwood, that you can't attend the archery contest that they're holding later on this year," a stern looking Erestor told them both whilst stretching out his tired body, but neither of them both attempted to get out of their Adar's bed and went straight back to sleep. So they didn't hear Erestor's threat.

"Oh, give them a break Erestor," we can handle Estel, while the twins and Elrond can have a lie in," chimed in Glorfindel as he finished stretching out his body, he then walked over and picked up the crying Estel into his arms and then headed out towards the nursery with him to be changed.

"Erestor, are you sure you and Glorfindel can look after him?", Elrond asked his chief advisor as he, unlike his twin sons, attempted to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare get out of bed my Lord, Glorfindel is quite right, we can look after Estel while the three of you can get some more sleep," he said as he went around his Lord's bedroom, picking up Estel's used clothes to be taken down to be washed, and the cold full bottle of milk that Elladan had brought up earlier.

"Alright my friend, and thank you," said Elrond as he lied down to go to sleep once more. Erestor didn't say anything, but he did nod to Elrond to let him know he heard what he said. Weather he acknowledged it he didn't know as he, like the twins, were fast asleep once more. Glorfindel meanwhile, having had changed Estel into a clean nappy and a mini baby yellow tunic with brown shorts to match, headed over to his own bedroom to have a quick wash and a change of clothes himself.

"Alright little one, let me get myself into some sort of order, as I will not do myself any favours looking like this," he said softly to a cooing Estel he had placed on his bed. As quickly as he could, Glorfindel washed his face and hands with the bowl of water in his room, he reasoned he can have a proper wash later on today. After he dried himself off with a towel, he then went over to his own walk in wardrobe and grabbed a golden tunic to match his long golden hair and some chestnut brown trousers, and then finally he combed his hair out. It was only after Glorfindel put his clothes on that he realized he had matched the little one with the same coloured clothing.

'I better be careful otherwise people are going to think that I'm the new Adar, and not the new Uncle to the little one here,' he thought with a happy grin.

"You idiot, what do you think you are doing grinning like that?!, You know what don't bother explaining, as we have more important things to worry about, such as when Estel's new things are coming here," Erestor said as he stormed into the room, and went straight over to pick up Estel off his bed while checking to see if Estel was alright. After having taken care of Estel's things, then having a wash himself and changing into a deep red tunic and loose fitting black trousers.

'My dear friend Erestor, you really have taken on the Mother hen roll,' Glorfindel thought amusingly, as Erestor finished looking over Estel. Erestor then carried him out of Glorfindel's bedroom, with the golden haired one following behind him, to the kitchens. Where Erestor had a new bottle of milk waiting for the baby to drink.

"Erestor, where is everyone?", Glorfindel asked the dark haired chief advisor as they entered the kitchens, as normally at this time of the morning in Rivendell. The kitchens would be full of elves busy cooking breakfast.

"I've sent them all out with my friend Beriadan to go and collect Estel's new things, that's if they made them of course," Erestor replied while sitting down in one of the chairs to feed Estel.

"What did you say to get them to leave?" the captain of the guards asked as he also sat down in a chair.

"I asked nicely," he replied, although Glorfindel didn't believe that for a second.

"Yeah right Erestor, what did you do?, threaten to burn down the kitchens?" Glorfindel teased.

"No, that was yesterday, as I just said Glorfindel, I asked nicely," Erestor didn't bother to tell Glorfindel that Beriadan, who aswell as being a senior kitchen staff. Was also in charge of Rivendell's kitchens, and so gave them all a telling off for how they treated him the day before.

"Fine, keep your secrets," muttered Glorfindel.

"I will thank you, here, you can burp Estel, while I wash his bottle out," Erestor said while handing over the now fed and content baby over to him.

"Ah, hello my Lords, I didn't expect to see you in here," Beriadan said as he entered the kitchens. As he and the rest of the kitchen staff, who were looking everywhere apart from at Erestor, were bringing in some of Estel's new baby things. They brought in some more new clothes, bibs, blankets, a few pillows, a couple of soft toys, like a stuffed bear, and a little sheep.

"Sorry about that Beriadan, we were feeding the little one here, will be gone shortly," Erestor explained to him.

"No need to apologize my friend, we all understand, also the new bedding for the bassinet and the customised baby bath will arrive shortly in the week, as for now though, where would you like us to take these?" the head Rivendell's kitchens asked.

"If you would take them to nursery next to my room, it would be a big help," said Elrond as he walked into the kitchen.

"My Lord, you're supposed to be in bed," exclaimed Erestor while putting the now cleaned and dried baby bottle in the kitchen cupboard.

"Elrond, if your here, where are the twins?" Glorfindel asked as he continued to burp Estel.

"Right here Glorfindel," Elladan and Elrohir both answered at the same time while walking up to stand beside their Adar. It was then Estel gave a little burp, but unlike with Elladan last night, Estel didn't bring up any milk on Glorfindel.

'Even if he did, I wouldn't have minded,' thought Glorfindel getting up and handing over Estel to his Ada's waiting arms.

"Well done Estel for being a good nephew to your Uncles Glorfindel and Erestor," said the proud Adar. At the moment everyone in the kitchen, including the staff, could all see the look of love Elrond was giving to his baby son. So Beriadan and the kitchen staff all went quietly out of the room to take up Estel's new things, so as not to disturb the family.

"I see you three have also manged to freshen up and change," commented Glorfindel.

"What have I told you about your opinions Glorfindel?" the chief advisor asked him sternly.

"I don't know Erestor I wasn't listening, can you tell me again?, oh great one," Glorfindel said with a smirk. But Erestor had had just about enough of Glorfindel's cheek, so he went over and hit him upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" exclaimed Glorfindel rubbing his head.

"I'll tell you, when you have learnt to keep your comments to yourself," said Erestor going back down to sit in his chair.

"Like that will ever happen," Elladan whispered to Elrohir. The moment was interrupted when a elf messenger came into the kitchens.

"My Lord Elrond, I have received a message from Lothlorien to say that the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel are coming to Rivendell in two months time," said the elf messenger out of breath. So out of breath was he from running up to Elrond's office, only to be told from a passing elf servant that he saw him heading towards the kitchens and then running back towards the kitchens to give his Lord the message, that he nearly collapsed onto the kitchen floor. If wasn't thanks to Elladan that steadied him in time, he would have had a nice trip to the healing wing, while Elrohir went to get a glass of water for him.

"Well, it would seem Estel's going to meet his grandparents sooner than I expected," Elrond said worryingly.

"Don't worry my Lord, that should give you plenty of time to think of how you are going to explain the little one here to them," Erestor said confidently. Elrond wanted to believe those words, he really did, and it was probably for the best in the long run that they were coming here now in two months time. He just prayed that they wouldn't be to upset about the fact that he was planning on telling his Father and Mother-in-law about their new grandson when they came to Rivendell this year's yule.

'Yeah right,' he thought with an uneasy smile. Time seemed to pass quickly for Elrond because this time tomorrow, Celeborn and Galadriel were coming to Rivendell, and as much as he loved his Father and Mother-in-law he couldn't help but be a bit nervous to see them. Especially when they find out about their new grandson Estel. He had no doubt that they would love and accept him as one of their own. The problem was he feared their tempers, for he was originally going to tell them about Estel when they came to Rivendell for this year's yule, and he could only imagine at how they're going to react towards him for not telling them about their new grandson sooner. But on the plus side at having Celeborn and Galadriel here now, they will hopefully deflect any anger towards him, at least that's what he hoped would happen. Since Estel came to Rivendell, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor couldn't have been more happier that the little one was living with them. Sure it was hard work for all of them for the first couple of weeks, but after Estel settled into a routine it was pure joy having him here. Glorfindel was wrong to think that Estel would be spending at least one night in Elrond's bedroom. Infact he stayed for a week, up until Erestor pointed out that he should put him in the nursery so he knows what his bedroom is like and to help him sleep through the night. At first Elrond was reluctant to let him out of his room because he had bonded so well with his son. Elrond came around though when he realized the nursery was only next door to his room. So should Estel need him he wouldn't have far to go. Elrond also knew he couldn't reject his duties of running Rivendell forever, but he didn't want to leave Estel alone, so that's when the twins came up with the idea of have a rota of all their schedules, that way they would know which one of them is free so they could all take turns with looking after Estel. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor agreed it was a great idea so Erestor set to work on it, and it wasn't long before copies of it were hanging in their offices. When the rest of Estel's baby things came, Elrond thanked all the elves again that made them, and he was especially impressed with the elf who customised the baby bath, so he asked him if he would make four new wooden baby cots. The elf agreed and he set to work on them immediately, and with a bit of help from some of the elves of Rivendell, it wasn't long before they were completed. When questioned why four by Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins, he told them that they could all have their own cot so as to save time in searching for just one, that and when they were in their offices they would have something to put Estel in instead of going back and forth to the nursery to keep an eye on him. So with that, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir, with the twins sharing an office, all had a wooden cot for when it was their turn to be with Estel. Now it was the night before Celeborn and Galadriel were about to arrive in Rivendell, and it was the twins turn to put their baby brother to bed.

"Elrohir can you go into Estel's bathing chamber and sort out running his bath for him, as I want Estel to look his best when he meets Grandfather and Grandmother tomorrow," Elladan said while getting Estel out of his mini red tunic and black shorts.

"Of course Dan, just give me a few moments," Elrohir told his twin whilst going into the bathing chamber and filling up Estel's new baby bath. Back with Elladan. He was thinking that the clothes Estel was wearing today reminded him of a certain chief advisor's outfit the day he was wearing when the message came to say that Grandfather and Grandmother were coming. Elladan had a slight suspicion it was Erestor's friend from the kitchens that had them made, so he and Estel could match in clothing just like Glorfindel did that day.

"And Adar says we act like children," muttered Elladan while taking off Estel's cloth nappy.

"Who acts like children Dan?", questioned Elrohir coming in with Estel's baby bath.

"Glorfindel and Erestor, Ro did you not notice that day when the elf messenger came, Glorfindel and our little brother were wearing matching outfits?" he asked his twin as he gently lifted Estel into the small tub.

"Yes Dan I did, and if I recall Erestor was wearing a deep red tunic with black trousers, but what's that got to do with them acting like children?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"Don't you see it Ro?, They're trying to show off and compete with each other over Estel," Elladan exclaimed in amusement.

"Well when you put it like that it is kind of childish, but its sweet and funny at the same time to," Elrohir said to his twin brother in amusement aswell. So with Elladan holding Estel, Elrohir gently washed their little brother with a wash cloth. It was then that Elladan noticed a soothing sweet smell coming from Estel's baby bath.

"What did you put in the water Ro?" questioned the older twin.

"Its lavender bath oil, Adar says it helps Estel to sleep better," Elrohir replied as he continued to wash Estel.

"Never mind getting Estel to sleep better, I think its making me go to sleep," stated Elladan in wonder.

"That would be the calming effect of the lavender Dan, Adar said he used to use this on us for our bath time as children," the younger twin told him.

"I can see why Adar used it because if I remember correctly, he once described us at having to much energy and needing something to slow us down with," Elladan said with a grin.

"And I believe he found it with the lavender bath oil Dan," Elrohir responded with a grin of his own. When they both finished washing Estel. Elladan wrapped up his baby brother in a towel and went over to Estel's changing table, while Elrohir went to go and drain his baby bath in the bathing chamber.

"Oh little brother you are going to be spoilt rotten by our grandparents tomorrow," Elladan said whilst drying Estel, then putting a clean cloth nappy on his baby brother. Estel just looked up at his big brother and smiled.

"And hopefully you might get to meet your big sister Arwen to," came a voice from the door.

"Adar you know its our turn to look after Estel, tell him little brother, tell him its me and Ro you want tonight, oh yes it is, oh yes it is," Elladan cooed to a smiling Estel. Elrond couldn't hold back the laugh as he watched his eldest son interacting with his little brother. When Estel looked over to the door from where he was on the changing table. He instantly started waving his arms about, as he wanted to be with his Ada.

"Alright little brother hang on, just let me put your pyjamas on you and then you can go to him," Elladan told his baby brother whilst he put on his skye blue pyjamas.

"Dan you better be careful that Legolas and his family don't hear you cooing to Estel like that, or will never hear the end of it from them," Elrohir said coming back into the nursery.

"Legolas I can handle, but his older brothers and sisters can't talk much, because as you know Ro, they were doing exactly the same thing to Legolas when he was a baby," replied Elladan giving the now clothed Estel to his Adar's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry my Sons I know its your turn to put Estel to bed but I just wanted to say goodnight to him," Elrond said while he rocked Estel to sleep in his arms.

"Its ok Adar we understand," Elrohir told him.

"Lets face it, when Grandfather and Grandmother come tomorrow, this might be the last time we put Estel to sleep for a while," Elladan said quietly so as not to wake his now sleeping little brother. With Estel now sleeping in his arms, Elrond and the twins went over to Estel's nursery cot to put him down for the night and then quietly went out of his room, but not before Elrond dimmed out all but one of the lamps in Estel's room.

"Goodnight little brother sweet dreams," Elladan and Elrohir both whispered at the same time.

"Goodnight my Estel I love you," Elrond said softly closing the door behind him. And with that said to the little one, Elrond and the twins bid goodnight to each other, and then went to sleep in their own bedrooms, for they knew come morning it was going to be an exciting day.

Here you are another long chapter for you to enjoy and also, I think I'm going to include writing Arwen meeting Estel before he was older. Don't get me wrong I love this couple but I like to get a different prospective on them if they had met earlier, and also I'm going to write some brothers and sisters for Legolas. Also instead of writing about Estel everyday. I'm going to time skip to when Celeborn and Galadriel meet him. And I'll write about that in the next chapter. So if you could for the next time my friends, please leave a review for me thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again my friends, I like to say thank you to you guys for reviewing it. Also I couldn't wait to write about Celeborn and Galadriel meeting Estel. So I hope you enjoy them meeting him in this chapter.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 7

The day of Celeborn and Galadriel's visit to Rivendell finally came around with the soft morning light of the sun beaming down on the hidden valley, the usual morning routine started when Estel woke up with a cry, and so clutching his stuffed sheep, he waited until his Ada came and sorted him out. Estel didn't have to wait long as Elrond came rushing into the nursery to tend to his now four month old son.

"Its ok little one, Ada's got you now," said Elrond picking up Estel into his arms.

"Good morning Adar," Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed cheerfully coming into the nursery.

"Good morning my sons, did you sleep well?" the Lord of Rivendell asked his twin sons.

"I did Adar, thank you for asking," Elladan told Elrond while he went over to his Adar's side to greet his baby brother.

"Yes Adar I did sleep well," Elrohir also told Elrond going over to join his twin. Estel immediately stopped his crying when he was held in his Ada's arms. But when he saw his twin brothers, he started to wave his arms in saying hello to them.

"Well good morning to you to Estel," Elladan exclaimed with a smile as he took a hold of his baby brother's little hand and kissing it in greeting.

"Adar I think we should all go down and get some breakfast, then when were done, we can seet to Estel so we won't have to change him twice, isn't that right little brother?", Elrohir cooed to Estel.

"Good idea Elrohir, I wouldn't be surprised if Glorfindel and Erestor were up and running around for Estel already, especially Erestor, as you know how he likes Rivendell to run like clockwork," Elrond said with amusement in his voice. So the little family group left the nursery to head down towards the dining hall that was next to the kitchens. The dining hall was not as big as the hall of fire, but it had a very long table which could seat up to twenty elves comfortably. When small family arrived at the dining hall, Glorfindel and Erestor were sat at the table waiting for them and thanks to Erestor, their breakfast was already on the table, including a bottle of warm milk for Estel.

"Ah good morning Elrond, I see you are excited about today," Glorfindel said with a smirk.

"Ignore him my Lord, he's just trying to cover up the fact that when Celeborn and Galadriel come today, his turn of putting Estel to bed tonight will be taken away from him," said Erestor ignoring the glare being sent his way by Glorfindel.

"Don't worry Glorfindel, me and Ro feel exactly the same as you do," Elladan told him as he and Elrohir came to sit beside him.

"Yeah and when our grandparents have gone, our usual routine with Estel will start with you again," comforted Elrohir to Glorfindel.

"Excuse me, Estel is not a piece of meat that needs to be passed around!", Erestor said rising his voice a little.

"Why my dear chief advisor, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you to were jealous of Celeborn and Galadriel coming today," commented Elrond as he sat down at the head of the table to feed Estel his bottle of milk.

"Me jealous, absolutely not my Lord," Erestor quickly denied. Glorfindel was going to say something but was cut off by Elrond saying that they should all dig in to their breakfast, as they didn't know what time Celeborn and Galadriel were coming. As much as they tried to deny it. They were all feeling a bit apprehensive about today. Not because of what Celeborn and Galadriel were going to do to Estel, it was more like what they would do to them. Because the five elves knew that anything concerning Elrond's family, Celeborn and Galadriel wanted to be the first ones to know about it.

'Fate sure does have a sense of humor,' thought Elrond as he was now burping Estel. And Estel as always, interrupted the gloomy mood by giving his Ada a big burp and a little brought up milk on him.

"Oh Estel what am I going to do with you?", Elrond said amusingly to a smiling Estel.

"Elrond if you like I can go and get Estel ready while you have your breakfast?", Glorfindel offered to Elrond as he had finished his breakfast. Elrond looked up to at Glorfindel and saw the pleading look in his eyes, as he was quite sure about Erestor being right about Glorfindel not getting his turn at tucking Estel into bed tonight.

"Thank you Glorfindel that is most kind of you to offer," Elrond told him with a slight amusement in his voice.

"It is no trouble Elrond, I would do anything for Estel," Glorfindel said whilst getting up from his chair and going over to the head of the table to pick up Estel.

"Make sure to watch him Glorfindel," commented Erestor.

"I will Mother hen," Glorfindel muttered under his breath as he went out the dining hall.

'Anyone would think they were the parents to Estel,' Elornd thought with a smile as he dug into his breakfast. Elrond and the twins said nothing about the exchange that went on between Glorfindel and Erestor. Because ever since Estel came to them, it had become the norm to witness their squabbling over Estel. Glorfindel meanwhile was running a wash cloth over Estel, because even though he had a bath last night. Glorfindel wanted Estel looking his best for when he met his grandparents Celeborn and Galadriel later on today.

"Their you are little one all nice and clean, now lets put you into your clothes, as you want to look your best when you see your grandparents don't you?", Glorfindel asked Estel as he exited from the little one's bathing chamber and into the nursery. Glorfindel wasn't expecting an answer from him, but just because Estel couldn't talk yet. Didn't mean he couldn't listen, as that's how babies learn to talk by listening to what goes on around them.

"Right let see what we can put you into today then," Glorfindel told a cooing Estel in his arms as he went over to his little nephew's chest of drawers. It was a bit difficult going through the baby's clothes one handed, but he didn't want the Mother hen to have a go at him, should he decide to storm in and ruin his time with Estel again.

"I swear one of these days your Uncle Erestor is going to start spouting some feathers," Glorfindel mumbled softly to Estel.

"Am I now?", Erestor said coming into the nursery.

"Don't you ever knock?" Glorfindel asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not when its my nephew's bedroom I don't," the chief advisor to Elrond replied back to him as he ignored Glorfindel's roll of the eyes aimed at him.

"Fine, can you can look for some clothes for Estel to wear, while I will put on a clean nappy on him then," the captain of the guards requested of him.

"Suits me just fine," Erestor told Glorfindel as he went over to the chest of drawers. As Glorfindel was at the changing table taking off Estel's used nappy and putting on a clean one, he asked Erestor where were Elrond and the twins was. Erestor told him they were getting ready themselves and that they would meet us outside, as they just got word that the Lothlorien party of elves were spotted coming into Rivendell's borders.

"Its been a long time since I've been here Grandmother," Arwen said with a bittersweet voice.

"I know my dear, but you have to face your past, as you can't keep running from it forever," Galadriel said soothingly to her granddaughter.

"Don't worry Evenstar, your Grandmother has told me she has a good feeling about coming to Rivendell early this year," Celeborn said while riding his horse up to be beside his wife and granddaughter's horses.

"Really Grandmother?, Have you seen something in your mirror?", Arwen asked her.

"No I havn't my dear, I just have a feeling that this visit is going to be a happy one," Galadriel said reassuringly.

'I hope your right Grandmother,' Arwen thought to herself. Back with Glorfindel, Erestor and Estel. The chief advisor had picked out Estel's clothes, which consisted of a cream coloured tunic and some pale blue shorts and gave them to Glorfindel to put on the little one. Erestor also gave Glorfindel a white baby blanket to wrap around Estel, because even though it was summer now and it was sunny outside, there was a bit of a breeze picking up and he didn't want the little one getting cold. Then when that was taken care of, Glorfindel went to his bedroom so he could get changed and he told Erestor who was now holding Estel that he would meet him outside his bedroom.

"Alright little one lets go and head over to my bedroom shall we?", Erestor cooed to a smiling Estel. Meanwhile, Elrond and the twins were all dressed and were waiting outside for captain of the guards and chief advisor to bring out Estel.

"What's taking them so long?" Elladan questioned out loud.

"Who?, Grandfather and Grandmother?", Elrohir asked his twin.

"I think he means Glorfindel and Erestor," Elrond said with a knowing smile.

"Yes Adar you are correct," Elladan said while he picked at his dark blue tunic nervously.

"Dan leave your tunic alone," Elrohir told his twin while he pulled at his own collar on his dark green tunic.

"Both of you should leave your tunics alone," came a voice from behind them. When they turned around to face the voice that told them off, it was Erestor with Estel in his arms followed behind by Glorfindel. The two elf Lords were truly a sight to behold as they came down to join others. Glorfindel was wearing a emerald green tunic with the golden flowers of his house stitched into the fabric and a smart pair of tan coloured trousers to go along with it. While Erestor was wearing another deep red tunic but unlike with the last one, this one was embroidered with a black thread pattern and to go along with it he wore a smart fitting pair of black trousers.

"My friends you look great but I must ask, who are you trying to impress?", Elrond asked as Erestor handed his baby boy over to him.

"Your one to talk Elrond, as you have got to be the only elf who would wear a robe on such a sunny day as this," Glorfindel pointed out to him. Elrond didn't seem to see the problem Glorfindel saw as he wore a silver tunic, and while the twins were both wearing loose black trousers, he was wearing a pair of loose fitting light grey ones. Also as Glorfindel pointed out he was wearing a deep purple robe and just like Erestor's tunic it was embroidered, but with a gold threaded pattern. Elrond was wearing this robe for two reasons, one being that it was a gift he received last yule from his Father and Mother-in-law, the second reason being that there was a bit of a breeze picking up today and he could shelter Estel inside it a bit. They were distracted from Elrond's clothing choice when they heard the sound of horses hooves in the distance.

'Here they come,' Elrond thought, as he held his baby boy a bit more securely in his arms. This was it, the Lothlorien party of elves had finally come to Rivendell. And there was no turning back now as they had nearly reached the courtyard. Elrond was happy to see that his Father and Mother-in-law but most importantly Arwen had made it to Rivendell safe and sound, but it didn't stop him from being nervous to see them to. Elladan and Elrohir could see the nervous look on their Adar's face, so they went over to stand beside but also to partly shield him and their little brother, and to offer their silent support and comfort aswell. Glorfindel and Erestor also went over to Elrond's side, with Glorfindel and Elladan on the left side of Elrond and on the right side of him was Erestor and Elrohir.

"Don't worry my Lord, everything will be fine," Erestor said to the nervous Adar.

"Erestor's right Elrond, what's the worse that could happen?", Glorfindel asked him. That was one question they didn't want to find the answer to. Meanwhile the Lothlorien party of elves could finally see Rivendell in sight and for most of them it was a relief, as it had been a long journey. Arwen was having an internal battle with herself coming back to the place she once called home, because on the one hand she was happy to see her Adar and twin brothers again, but on the other, she was still haunted by the memories of her Mother being here. Galadriel could see the conflict on her granddaughter's face and she was almost tempted to turn back around, but she knew that part of her reason for coming to Rivendell now was so that Arwen could face her fear of losing her Mother to orcs and find some healing. After all, that is what Rivendell is known for, to find peace of mind and tranquility for the soul. The other part was that she really did have a good feeling about coming here, and she did try to have a look in her mirror, but it wasn't giving anything up. So all she could do was hope for the best and go along with her feelings. Galadriel was interrupted from her musings about her granddaughter's heartache when she heard her marchwarden Haldir say he could see Elrond and the others in sight.

"Galadriel my love, does our Son-in-law look nervous to you?", Celeborn questioned his wife.

"Yes he does Celeborn, I wonder why?", Galadriel replied with a question of her own.

"Not just Adar Grandfather but the others do to," said Arwen.

"It also looks like Elladan and Elrohir are shielding something from us," continued Celeborn.

"It wouldn't have been the first time our grandsons have done that," Galadriel said with amusement in her voice.

"Your right my love, so lets go and greet our family and see what they're up to," said Celeborn. So when at last the party of Lothlorien elves had finally reached the courtyard. They dismounted from their horses and then waited for the stable hands of Rivendell to go over and retrieve their horses, so that they can be lead to the stables to rest. When the last of the horses left the courtyard to rest did Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and the rest of the Lothlorien elves go over to greet Elrond.

"Celeborn, Galadriel I give you and the rest of the Lothlorien party my warmest greetings for coming to Rivendell this fine day, and to you Arwen I welcome you back home again my daughter," said Elrond as he held Estel a bit tighter to his chest.

"Yes Grandfather, Grandmother and Arwen welcome home," said Elladan.

"It is good to see you all again, I trust you had no problems getting here?", Elrohir asked his grandparents and sister.

"Thank you for your warm greetings and no we had no problems coming here," Galadriel replied to Elrohir. As much as the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien were happy to see each other again, the atmosphere in the courtyard was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was only broken by Estel as he cooed softly in his sleep, while he was being held in his Ada's arms.

"Elladan, Elrohir what are you hiding behind your backs," Arwen asked her twin brothers.

"Its now or never Dan," Elorhir said quietly.

"I know Ro," Elladan quietly said back.

"Elladan, Elrohir I believe Evenstar asked you a question," Celeborn said while he crossed his arms. But it wasn't the twins who answered her, it was Elrond.

"Arwen what the twins are hiding is something that is so precious to us that he has changed all our lives for the better," Elrond told her with a loving smile on his face.

"And who is he?", Galadriel questioned her Son-in-law.

"Go on my Lord," encouraged Erestor.

"You can do it Elrond," Glorfindel added with a smile. It was at that point that Elrond took a calming breath and stepped out from behind Elladan and Elrohir.

"Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen I would like to introduce you to Estel, he is your forth grandchild and little brother," Elrond told them as he peeled back the blanket from Estel's face, so they can all have a look at the baby boy he held in his arms. Shock, that was the only thing that was going through their heads at the moment at what Elrond just told them all. The shocked atmosphere was only cut when Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing at the looks on their grandparents and sister's faces.

"And what pray tell is so funny?", Erestor asked the laughing twins.

"Don't you see it my friend?", Glorfindel questioned Erestor.

"No, otherwise I'd wouldn't be asking them," the chief advisor pointed out to him.

"Look at their faces Erestor, I havn't seen them that shocked since Celebrian announced she was pregnant with the twins," Glorfindel said with a smirk. The twins laughter eventually died down though, and in place they had matching smirks on their faces like Glorfindel did. It was Elrond who decided to have some mercy on the shocked elves by telling them if they wanted to know more about Estel, they should follow him. Elrond also asked Glorfindel if he would show the rest of the Lothlorien party their rooms in which they would be staying in.

"If you would follow me please so I can take you to your rooms," Glorfindel told the Lothlorien elves, to which they all followed without question. All except for the marchwarden Haldir who went up to his Lord and Lady and asked them if they were ok, but all they did was nod so he went on to join the rest of Lothlorien company. So with Elrond leading the way with his twin sons, Erestor, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen following behind him, he lead them all to the family living room. The family living room was quite spacious with cream coloured walls and pieces of artwork here and there, the left wall was taken up with shelves upon shelves with books with a break in between them with a piece of art, on the right wall was a huge fireplace with different sort of soft rugs infront of it, and on the wall opposite the door you come in it had huge double glass doors that lead out to a balcony. To complete the cosy familiar look of it all, it had comfy looking sofas and chairs which were placed strategically around the room. When they entered the living room, Elrond told them to go and get comfy in a seat, it was only when they all sat down did they come out of their shocked state.

"Elrond is it true that he is my grandson?", Galadriel asked carefully.

"How can he be if Mother is in Valinor?", asked a confused Arwen.

"Elrond you better have a good explanation for this," Celeborn said with a glare towards him. But before Elrond talk however, there was a knock at the door and in walked Glorfindel, who automatically went over to take a seat by Elrond.

"Right, before I begin to tell you about Estel, I want you to understand that this baby I hold in my arms is my son, no matter who or what anybody else says alright. Also I will answer any questions you may have, but only after I've finished speaking, am I clear?!", Elrond said fearlessly to Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen. And they agreed for they could see the look of sheer protectiveness and love Elrond was sending to Estel.

"Aright then, two months ago Elladan and Elrohir came back to Rivendell with Estel as his parents were both killed by orcs, his Father was killed by an arrow through his eye and his Mother died protecting her baby, the twins tried to save her but she died from her wounds, but before it was to late she told them his name and age before dying in Elladan's arms," Elrond said to them with the same sorrowful look on his face his twins had had when they told him, Glorfindel and Erestor that day. After Elrond's explanation of explaining Estel to them. Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen felt they had more questions than answers, so Celeborn decided to make the first move in finding out.

"Elrond if what you say is true, I just have one question for you," Celeborn told Elrond.

"And what would that be?", Elrond asked almost nervously.

"Who are Estel's real parents?", Celeborn questioned with an apologetic smile towards his Son-in-law. Seeing the distress his Lord was in. Erestor saved him from answering when he told Celeborn that Estel was Arathorn's and Gilraen's son. That's when Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen realized that the baby Elrond was holding in his arms was the heir of Isildur and the rightful king of Gondor. If they wasn't shocked before, they certainly were now.

Hello my friends, I know that Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen's reactions of meeting Estel seem a bit tame, but dont worry. Because in chapter 8 its going to be the calm before the storm, and all I can say to that is, poor poor Elrond hehe. Also I hope you liked the dialogue I had written between Arwen and her grandparents, so let me know what you think ok. And to all my loyal readers, please leave me a reveiw as I value all of your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my friends I hope you are still enjoying my story and that its making you happy to read it. As promised in my last chapter, things are about to heat up for Elrond, but don't worry Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen won't be to hard on him hehe.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 8

After the shocking news about what Erestor had told them about Estel's true parentage died off, did the reality of the situation hit them that they now had a new family member to love and protect. But before they said or did anything, Estel at that moment started to cry.

"Oh my little one, shhh shhh, Ada's got you," Elrond said rocking his son in his arms. While Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen could do nothing but stare at the tender moment that was going before them, but Galadriel decided that she had done enough staring, so she went over Elrond to properly meet her new grandson.

"Elrond may I hold and say hello to my new grandson?", Galadriel asked as she opened her arms to receive him.

"Yes of course you can," Elrond replied as he handed over Estel to her. And as Estel cried, he became aware that he wasn't in his Ada's arms anymore. He was about to cry louder until he heard a soothing voice talking to him and then calming him down once more.

"Their now, no more tears little one, everythings ok now," Galadriel soothed to Estel as she sat down by her husband.

"If it weren't for his rounded ears, he would've looked exactly like the twins were at this age," Celeborn said as he ran a finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Oh Adar he is beautiful," commented Arwen as she moved over to sit on the other side of her grandmother.

"And to think Adar wanted to tell them about Estel when they came for yule this year," Elrohir said to Elladan. But as soon as those words left Elrohir's mouth, three sets of eyes looked up and stared at Elrond.

"You idiot now look what you've done," Elladan whispered harshly to his twin.

"I didn't mean to," Elrohir told Elladan worryingly as he looked up at his angry looking grandparents and sister. To save the twins from their grandparents and sister's angry glares. Elrond told them to take Estel down to the kitchens to see if he wants a bottle of milk. They did so happily and with a grateful smile cast at their Adar, Elladan took Estel carefully from his grandmother's arms and in all the while in doing so, he didn't dare look up at her. While Elrohir went over to the door and opened it for them to come out through. As his sons left the living room, Elrond could feel his heartbeat pick up that much faster. He was only thankful that Estel wasn't about to witness this showdown.

"Elrond is what Elrohir said true about you telling us about Estel at yule?", A fierce looking Celeborn asked him.

"Yes, but if you let me explain...," Elrond started to say but couldn't finish as he was interrupted by his furious Mother-in-law.

"Explain!, Explain what Elrond?!, come on I'm listening!", Galadriel shouted at the top of her lungs. At that, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor winced at the tone of voice Galadriel was using, but before Elrond could try to explain again, Arwen decided it was her turn to speak.

"Adar when we were originally coming to yule, were you really going to tell us about Estel then and not sooner?", Arwen asked with cold disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes Arwen I was going to tell you that you had a little brother at yule, but it would have been a nice surprise don't you think?", Elrond asked with a hopeful smile towards his daughter.

"You are a fool Elrond!", Celeborn shouted as he stood up to face down his Son-in-law.

"I agree with my husband, do you not understand how hurt we would have been if we learnt about Estel then?!", Galadriel continued to scream at him as she went to stand beside Celeborn.

"Oh Adar, of all the stupid things I've seen and heard in my life, this has got to be the most stupid thing you've ever done!", Arwen exclaimed angrily.

"Now wait just a minute, all of you!", Elrond said as he to stood up to face his In-laws and daughter. Glorfindel and Erestor could see the fury of inner rage inside Elrond just waiting to come out, and it didn't bold well for those who faced it. As Elrond didn't become captain and herald of Gil-galad's for nothing.

"We hadn't even had Estel a day before we got your message to say you were coming to Rivendell now instead of the original plan for you to come at yule, also the reason why I was going to tell you about Estel then is because of the threat of Sauron hanging over my baby son's head, and I wasn't going to risk sending a message to tell you about my son just incase it would jeopardize his safety of being found out. It was only by the sheer luck of fate that you get to see Estel now, because I'd certainly wasn't going to risk mine, my twin sons or my best friends lives just so you could meet him, not after I'd just got Elladan and Elrohir home," Elrond shouted out at them. At this point, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen were starting to feel guilty for what they said at Elrond, but before they could issue him with an apology, he started to talk again.

"And I wasn't about to lose my sons again, not after I have them laughing and smiling again since Celebrian left, did you know they sent out a message to Legolas and his family to say they won't be attending the archery contest in Mirkwood this year, just so they can be with their little brother?", Elrond asked with a stern gaze towards Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen, who were now really feeling guilty for how they treated Elrond, that they all looked down. They only all looked back up when they heard footsteps walking away from them.

"Elrond where are you going?", Galadriel asked softly.

"I'm going to find my sons and see if their alright Galadriel!", and with that Elrond walked out, slamming the door behind him. The living room was tense for awhile after that angry speech from Elrond, until Glorfindel broke it by saying he was going to follow Elrond to make sure he was ok.

"Grandfather, Grandmother I think we were a bit to harsh on Adar," Arwen said as a sob escaped her lips. Celeborn and Galadriel said nothing as they knew the truth that were to hard on their Son-in-law, so they went over and sat on either side their granddaughter to try and comfort her. The gloomy mood was broken once again when Erestor started to address them.

"My Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen if I may say, perhaps you were a bit to harsh on Lord Elrond but that's only because you care, I'd be more worried if I didn't hear you all speak so passionately about Estel just like Glorfindel and the twins did, when my Lord asked them what they should do with Estel", Erestor told the guilty looking elves.

"Why would Elrond ask them what they should do with Estel?", Celeborn asked the chief advisor.

"I believe he asked them because he was feeling happy but also guilty at how quickly he was bonding with Estel. So that's why he decided to see if Glorfindel and the twins felt the same way as he did about the little one staying here. I didn't need to voice my opinion as I knew what they were going to say, and besides, I was to busy feeding my little nephew his bottle to care what was going on," Erestor said with a smile on his face. And when Erester had finished speaking to them, did his and Elrond's wise words ring true to them all.

"Galadriel my love, I think we should be thanking fate that we came here early, after all my love, didn't you say we would have a happy visit coming to Rivendell now?", Celeborn asked his wife.

"Yes my love I do thank fate, for it has given us another grandson to love and protect," Galadriel exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"It hasn't started out as a happy visit though," Arwen commented with tears still in her eyes.

"No my Granddaughter it hasn't, but I think we should change that by finding Elrond and go and apologise for the way we acted towards him," Galadriel told her as she stood up.

"I agree my love, lets go," Celeborn said as he to stood up with a hand out to Arwen to help her up aswell. But before any of them moved to go and find Elrond. A knock was heard at the door, so Erestor went over to the door to go and answer it.

"Excuse me my Lord Erestor, but Lord Elrond has told me to tell you and our guests to go and freshen up, as lunch will be served in the dining hall momentarily," the elf maid Castiel said to them all.

"Thank you for telling us my Lady, and if you would be so kind to tell him we will be along shortly I'd be very grateful," Erestor said politely to her.

"Of course my Lord Erestor," said Castiel with a bow to him before she left.

"Well it would seem you wont have to go far to find my Lord Elrond, but I suggest for now we should do as he says and go and freshen up for lunch," Erestor told the three elves. Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen wanted to go and apologise to Elrond now, but they could see the logic in Erestor's words, so they all left the living room to freshen up for their lunch. After Erestor, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen had finshed freshening up in their rooms. They all went down to the dining hall to have lunch. When they all got there, they could see that Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins were already sat down at the table waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are Erestor, I was wondering what took you so long?", Glorfindel asked the brown eyed chief advisor as he looked up from feeding Estel his bottle of milk.

"Nothing that concerns you Glorfindel I assure you," Erestor said as he took his seat at the table. While Elrohir hesitantly asked his grandparents and sister if they were going to join them.

"Yes come on, dont worry Estel wont bite," Elladan said with amusement in his voice. After that comment from Elladan, did the still feeling guilty elves sit down to take their place at the table to. Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen were all going to start apologising at once, but Elrond beat them to it.

"Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen can you forgive me for how I treated you?, I didn't mean to get angry and shout at you all, but when it comes to my sons, especially Estel, I can't help but get overprotective of them when it comes to their safety, as I don't want to lose anymore loved ones than I already have," Elrond said compassionately.

"Of course I'll forgive you Elrond and I'm sorry that I'd shouted at you to," Celeborn said to his Son-in-law.

"I'm sorry to Elrond, I now understand why you didn't want us to know about my new grandson right away," Galadriel told him with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Yes Adar I forgive you and I'm sorry to, I'd didn't mean to get so angry at you," Arwen said to her Adar. It was then that Estel decided to break the dreary mood by doing a big burp for Glorfindel. That's when the twins and soon everybody in the room burst out laughing.

"Leave it up to our little brother to cheer us all up again," Elladan said to Elrohir while wiping away the tears of laughter from his face.

"I have to agree with you Dan, he truly is one of a kind," said Elrohir in the same state as his twin. When the laughter died down and mood become much more happier, did the serving staff come out from the kitchens with their lunch to eat. As they placed it down for them to consume, they wished them to enjoy their meal before leaving to take care of their other duties in the kitchens. All except Glorfindel started to eat their food, as he was currently holding the now dozing Estel in his arms.

'Maybe I should have brought the baby bassinet down here, that way I would've had something to put Estel in,' Glorfindel thought as he stared at his food hungrily. And it would seem someone heard his thinking. As Beriadan from the kitchens came into the dining room, carrying Estel's baby bassinet and its stand over to him.

"Pardon my Lords and Ladies for interrupting your meal, but one of my kitchen staff told me that Lord Glorfindel couldn't eat his food as he was holding Estel in his arms, so I asked another one of staff if they would go to Lord Elrond's bedroom and bring the baby bassinet and its stand down for Estel, I hope you dont mind my Lord Elrond?", Beriadan asked his Lord respectfully.

"Not at all my friend, as we can't have my captain of the guards go hungry on an empty stomach now can we?", Elrond asked with an amusing smile towards Glorfindel. The twins were in no better shape, as they desperately tried to hold in their laughter, but with a sharp kick to their legs from Glorfindel and Erestor sitting on either of them, it shut the twins up at once.

"Now you have somewhere to sleep for awhile little one, as your Uncle Glorfindel has his lunch," Elrond continued with that smile still in place, as Estel was put into the bassinet beside him. The head of Rivendell's kitchens asked respectfully to the Lords and Ladies in the dining room if that is all, and that if he may take his leave. Elrond told him he could, but before he went, he questioned him if his daughters had had their babies yet. Beriadan told them as a matter of fact they had, well at least one of them had, as his oldest daughter Caladwen had had her baby boy just two days ago and his other daughter Alastegiel is due to have hers in just two months time, said the very proud grandfather. Congratulations were given all round to the new grandfather and he thanked them all individually. Erestor asked Beriadan how come he didn't tell him about his grandson's birth sooner. But Beriadan went on to explain he had been getting to know his new grandson, and the only reason he was working here now was because his wife wanted to know how Estel was doing. That and he personally thought Authiel wanted him out of the way so she could have her turn to bond with their grandson, he said to them all with a grin.

"Also my friend, it will give Alastegiel a bit of time and experience with her sister's baby before she has her own," Elrond said wisely.

"Very true my Lord, very true," the new grandfather told him, and with that he then bid the Lords and Ladies goodbye before carrying on with his duties. When the meal came to a close, Elrond took inspiration from Beriadan's wife Authiel and thought that Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen could have their turn at bonding with Estel. So he the asked the three elves in question if they would they like to take Estel out for awhile to enjoy this nice sunny day.

"Really Elrond, you don't mind?", Galadriel asked her Son-in-law.

"No I don't mind at all, besides it will give you all a chance to bond with Estel, and if you want to you can put him to bed tonight," replied Elrond.

"We would very much like that Elrond," Celeborn told him while trying to curb his enthusiasm, but failing to do so. At Elrond's comment about putting Estel to bed. Glorfindel tried to mask his disappointment at having his turn taken away from him with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh Glorfindel don't look like that, you know you'll get your turn again," Elrond told him sympathetically.

"What's wrong Glorfindel?", Galadriel asked the blue eyed balrog slayer. But before Glorfindel could answer her however. Erestor beat him to it by telling her that it was supposed to be his turn tonight at putting Estel to bed. At which point, Glorfindel gave the dark haired chief advisor another glare.

"I'm sorry Glorfindel I didn't know," Galadriel said sincerely. But Elrond told her to not worry about it, as Glorfindel had to catch up on his warriors training reports anyway, he said to her with a grin.

"I was hoping you would've forgotten about that Elrond," Glorfindel moaned with displeasure.

"Didn't I tell you Glorfindel that if you kept playing with Estel, you would fall behind in your paperwork?", Erestor asked him with a self satisfied smirk.

"Shut up Erestor," he said towards the smug elf.

"Can we take him outside now Adar?", Arwen questioned him excitingly and impatiently, as she wanted to spend time with her new baby brother. Elrond told her she could, but he said to make sure to bring him in before it gets to cold, he told her and his In-laws.

"Adar can me and Ro go to please?", Elladan asked his Adar hopefully.

"I'm sorry my Sons but no, as you get to see Estel everyday, while Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen are only here for a short time. And because you won't be attending the archery contest in Mirkwood this year. Why don't you go and have one with the Lothlorien warriors instead?", Elrond suggested to the twins, but they started to complain that they wanted to spend time with their baby brother. But Elladan and Elrohir stopped when they heard their Adar's next words.

"Unless you want to help out Glorfindel with his warriors training reports?", Elrond questioned them both.

"You know what Ro, I think we should have that archery contest with our Lothlorien kin, don't you agree?", Elladan asked his twin as he got up from the table.

"I couldn't agree with you more Dan, besides you know that we owe Haldir a rematch, especially after he beat you last time," Elrohir said also getting up from the table to join his twin.

"Haldir only won by luck," said Elladan, as he was getting cross at Elrohir for reminding him of his defeat to the Lothlorien marchwarden.

"Yeah whatever you say Dan," Elrohir muttered as he and his twin brother left the dining hall.

"I swear those two are going to turn my hair grey someday," Elrond said shaking his head.

"My Lord, means that you brought up the topic of paperwork earlier, you still have those reports I gave you to go through," Erestor said while he got up from his seat to exit the dining hall.

"Where are you going Erestor?", Glorfindel asked the chief advisor.

"To my office Glorfindel, because unlike you, I actually do some work around here," Erestor said as he walked away.

"What's that's supposed to mean?", asked the captain of the guards as he went over to join the chief advisor. But no heard Erestor's reponse as he was to far gone. But they could still hear Glorfindel and Erestor's bickering back and forth, as they went down Rivendell's halls.

"I'd don't know whose worse, my twin sons or them," wondered Elrond.

"Adar face it, all of them are as bad as each other," said Arwen fondly. Elrond was about to disagree, but reasoned that his daughter was probably right, so to change the subject he asked his In-laws and daughter, shouldn't they be all heading outside with Estel while it was still nice.

"And shouldn't you be heading to your own office to do your own reports?", Celeborn questioned to his Son-in-law, as he went over to pick up his grandson from his bassinet.

"Yes I should, thanks for reminding me," Elrond said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Your welcome Elrond," Celeborn replied whilst ignoring the sarcastic remark Elrond made towards him. Arwen asked if they should bring the bassinet or not, but Galadriel told her no, as they could all take turns holding Estel in their arms. So with Celeborn carrying Estel in his arms, the grandparents and the grandchildren left the dining hall to go outside and enjoy the sun shining down upon Rivendell, whilst Elrond headed over to his own office to do the reports.

There you have it my friends, another chapter for you to enjoy. And I hope you don't think I was to hard on Elrond, but I tried to think on how he would react to him being shouted at. Besides I think he gave as good as he got. But don't worry they all make up in this chapter I promise. So let me know what you think ok and please review as I love to hear your thoughts on my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my friends I like to say thank you to those who reveiwed my story as it truly made my day and gave me the encouragement to continue writing my story. Also I have gone back all over again on my story to fix my mistakes, and to also make my chapters longer to make it better for you all to read it better, so I hope it helped.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 9

After Elladan and Elrohir left the dining hall to collect their bows and arrows from their rooms for the archery contest, did they then set outside to find Haldir and the Lothlorien warriors, they didn't have to search far for them as they spotted them heading towards the training field, with Haldir leading them infront. Typical they both thought, as even in Rivendell he has to be the leader in charge.

"Haldir wait for us," Elrohir called out to him. Haldir and his warriors stopped and looked behind to see Elladan and Elrohir running up towards them, so they waited till the twins caught up with them. When Elladan and Elrohir finally caught up to Haldir and the rest of their Lothlorien kin, Elladan asked Haldir if he would like to have a archery contest with him and his twin, as he wanted a rematch with the marchwarden. Haldir and the others agreed but on one condition. The twins were worried that they were going to start asking questions about their baby brother, but luckily Haldir only asked if his Lord and Lady were ok, with a deep sigh of relief they told them that they were alright. As the collective group of elves headed towards the training field. Haldir couldn't stop thinking about the little baby that was held in Lord Elrond's arms this morning. And when he said that he was his Lord and Lady's forth grandchild, he was just as blown away as they were. Haldir wanted to ask about the little baby, but he could see the anxious looks on the twins faces so he asked about his Lord and Lady instead, who he was also concerned about after he had left them in a shocked silence. After all, he was in charge of Lord Celeborn's, Lady Galadriel's and Lady Arwen's safety. He was knocked out of his thoughts when one of his warriors told him they had arrived at the training field.

"Your not going senile in your old age are you Haldir?", Elladan asked with a smirk.

"You won't be smirking for long Elladan, as I will wipe that smirk from your face when I beat you again," Haldir said confidently back to the older twin.

"Bring it on Haldir, I think you'll find me and Dan have improved since the last time we did this," Elrohir told the marchwarden as he defended his twin brother.

"Enough talk, lets do this," Elladan said as he went over to get ready. Elrohir, Haldir and the rest of the Lothlorien warriors couldn't agree more, so they also went over to join Elladan to get ready for the archery contest. Meanwhile with Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and Estel, they were all sitting outside in the family's private garden enjoying the sunshine, and of course little Estel's company.

"Grandmother, it would seem that I was wrong," Arwen said offhandedly.

"About what Arwen?", Galadriel asked her as she now held the cooing Estel in her arms again.

"About coming early to Rivendell for a visit," she responded with a happy smile towards her grandmother.

"I see what you mean Evenstar," Celeborn commented to her as sat next to his wife on the soft green grass in the garden. The three elves could have sat on one of the many comfortable benches in the garden, but they preferred to sit in triangular sort of shape on the grass. So as they can be more closer to each other but more importantly to Estel. Estel meanwhile was one very content baby, he didn't know who these people were that were taking turns holding him, but he didn't care. Estel knew they were somehow connected to his Ada and that was all that mattered to him, as he cooed and snuggled down more in his new grandmother's arms. At the same time Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen were in the garden bonding with Estel, Elrond was in his office trying to do the reports that Erestor had given him to do, trying being the keyword, as he couldn't stop thinking about Estel. Elrond trusted his In-laws and daughter with Estel, but it didn't stop him from worrying about him though, especially how today's events have gone out so far, he was broken out of his worrying thoughts when a knock came at the door, he bid the person enter and it was Erestor carrying a small stack of papers, Elrond couldn't help the groan from escaping him at seeing more papers for him to look at.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but you really do need to go through these," Erestor told him as walked towards his Lord's desk.

"Its ok Erestor, just stack them with the others," Elrond told him as he looked at his mini mountain of paperwork with distaste.

"My Lord, what troubles you?", Erestor questioned him as he sat down in a chair infront of his desk.

"Its about Estel, and the rough start we had this morning with my In-laws and daughter," Elrond told his chief advisor.

"But my Lord, everythings ok now with them, so why worry about it?" the chief advisor asked him as he tried to comfort his Lord of his fears for Estel.

"That maybe true Erestor, but what about the rest of the Lothlorien elves?" questioned Elrond still in doubt.

"Well if Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen approve of the little one, which they have done, the Lothlorien elves would surely accept him to," reassured Erestor.

"Erestor you know as well as I do that not all elves are as accepting to humans as we are, you've seen it yourself when we have elves from not just Lothlorien, but from all over Middle-earth for when they attend our council meetings in Rivendell," pointed out Elrond.

"Yes but they're just stupid stuck up prejudiced elves my Lord," exclaimed Erestor in distaste as he thought on all of those bigoted elves that came to Rivendell for council meetings.

"Erestor I know you mean well, for I've seen the way you defend me in and out of the council meetings when they have a go at me for being half-elven, but Estel is just a baby and I don't want to expose him to the same stuck up and prejudiced elves I've had to, as you can see how they are with me, can you imagine how hard they would be to Estel?", Elrond asked him with a sad look in his eyes.

"My Lord let me tell you something, the first time an elf says or does anything prejudicial towards my little baby nephew, never mind being afraid of Sauron, he would seem like a cute little baby rabbit by the time I'd be through with them, no one is going to upset or harm Estel while I live on Middle-earth and that is a promise my Lord," said the passionately determined Erestor.

"Thank you my friend, I knew I could count on you for your wisdom and support through this matter," Elrond said with a grateful smile.

"That's what I'm here for my Lord, after all I am your chief advisor and friend, so as both your chief advisor and friend, I'd say we leave the paperwork for another day and go outside to find and join your family," Erestor told Elrond as he got up from his chair.

"What about Glorfindel Erestor?", Elrond asked as he to got up from his chair.

"I suppose he can come to," Erestor said with a half-hearted roll of his eyes, as he went over to open the door for them both to walk out through.

"Well I guess our first stop is Glorfindel's office," Elrond said as he closed the door to his own office.

"If we must my Lord," said the dark haired chief advisor with an amusing smile on his face. With Glorfindel, he felt like he was drowning in his warriors training reports, but the golden haired captain of the guards reasoned that he had to do the paperwork, as it was a part of his job to keep up to date with the goings on with the warriors, so they could continue to keep Rivendell safe. He was disturbed from his work when Elrond and Erestor walked into his office.

"Don't you ever knock?", Glorfindel asked Erestor.

"Not when it comes to you I don't, but I suppose me and Lord Elrond can always leave and not involve you in our plans with Estel," Erestor told the blue eyed balrog slayer as he turned to leave.

"Wait!, I'm sorry, it just feels like I'm drowning paperwork with no end in sight," complained Glorfindel.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I feel the same way Glorfindel, that's why Erestor and I are going to find the others so we can all be together around Estel," Elrond happily told him.

"But what about Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen's bonding time with Estel?", Glorfindel questioned Elrond.

"I think they have had enough time to bond with our little one Glorfindel, besides they're going to be here for awhile yet so they will have plenty of time to get to know him, as for now though, I suggest you get moving, that is if you don't want to spend what is left of the day with Estel?", asked Erestor as he turned once again for the door. But before Erestor or Elrond even made it to the door. Glorfindel was out his chair and out into the hall in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?", Glorfindel asked them both as they finally joined him in the hall.

"We were waiting to tell you that we should go to the training field first, as we know that's where the twins are, then we will go to our Lord's family private garden to see if Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel and Arwen are there with Estel," Erestor replied. Glorfindel told Erestor that it was a good idea, and also asked him and Elrond if could they move a bit faster, because he was eager to see his little baby nephew again. As normally when Glorfindel was in his office doing paperwork, he sometimes had the little one to keep him company. The only problem with that was, as Erestor kept on reminding Glorfindel about, was that he played and talked with Estel more instead of doing the paperwork. Glorfindel always did the most important part of his paperwork first, but the rest was minor so he left it. As he reasoned paperwork will always be there, but Estel would not, so he took everyday he had with Estel as a blessing from the Varla. Back in the family's private garden with Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and Estel. Arwen, who was now holding her baby brother in her arms, suggested they should all head over to the training field to see how Elladan and Elrohir were fairing against Haldir.

"That's a great idea Arwen, I just hope Haldir isn't being to hard on them," Galadriel said as got up from sitting on the grass.

"I'd be more worried about Haldir than the twins my love, didn't you see the look in their eyes about the upcoming rematch with our marchwarden?", Celeborn questioned his wife as he stood up, and then went over to pick up Estel from Arwen's arms so that she could get up from the grass to. Galadriel acknowledged to her husband that she did see the determined look in their grandsons eyes, but Celeborn didn't listen to her as he cuddled a cooing Estel in his arms.

"Grandfather if I'd didn't know any better, I'd say Estel has you wrapped around his little finger already," Arwen said with a grin.

"I believe our granddaughter is right my love," Galadriel told her husband as he and Arwen walked beside her to head to the training field.

"That maybe so my love and Evenstar, but I just can't help it, I can now see why Glorfindel was upset at having his turn at putting our new grandson to bed tonight taken away from him. I'd be upset to if I had Estel taken away from me, especially after knowing and loving him for two months straight," Celeborn told them both, as he held his baby grandson closer to his chest. Galadriel and Arwen didn't say anything to Celeborn's words as they felt the same way as him, for as in just a small amount of time Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen had all fallen in love with Estel just like Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor had done. Estel seemed to take his new grandparents and sister in his stride, but what he didn't know was that in just a few months time. Some unknown prejudiced elves were going to ruin his family's life. The two separate small group of elves consisting of Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor in one and Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and Estel in the other, were all heading towards the training field to see the twins and Haldir's archery contest. They were all bound to meet each other at some stage, just not sooner than they thought they would. As pointed out when Erestor called out to the grandparents of Arwen and Estel. When said grandparents stopped and looked back, they saw the three elf Lords coming up to join them once more.

"I thought you three were busy doing paperwork?", questioned Arwen.

"We was Arwen, but we decided to go and see how the twins were getting along in their archery contest against our Lothlorien kin," Elrond told his daughter.

"That's funny, we had the same idea to," Galadriel said with some amusement in her voice.

"Well it seems that great minds think alike," Glorfindel said as he was clearly happy to see Estel again.

"Indeed," commented Celeborn as he continued to hold his grandson in his arms.

"I hate to brake up this reunion of sorts, but if we don't get moving now there wont be an archery contest to watch," Erestor told the group of elves.

"Yes of course Erestor, as always you are right," Elrond told his chief advisor.

"He's not always right," Glorfindel mumbled to himself.

"What was that Glorfindel?", Erestor asked the captain of the guards.

"Nothing my dear chief advisor," Glorfindel said with an innocent smile towards him.

"It better be nothing," Erestor told him as he and the rest of the group headed towards the training field. As the bickering between Glorfindel and Erestor went on, Elrond, his In-laws and daughter could only smile with amusement at them, as these two elves were acting like squabbling children, instead of the high class warrior elves they were supposed to be. Oblivious to his Uncles Glorfindel's and Erestor's squabbles, Estel was still being carried in his grandfather's arms, and he couldn't have felt more safer there, especially as can see his Ada walking beside him, so with a little yawn he went to sleep. It was Elrond who noticed his son had gone to sleep, so he told Glorfindel and Erestor to be quiet or go back and continue to do the reports. Safe to say they shut up pretty quickly after that. Meanwhile with the twins and Haldir. It was neck and neck with Elladan and Haldir, with Elrohir one behind them, but that was only due to a fly going in his eye. Miraculously though he did manage to hit the target, just only on the outside of it.

"Elladan I'd say you give up now, as you know I'm going to win again," Haldir said as he went to take his last shot at the target.

"Never, this ain't over till it's over," Elladan called out to Haldir as he sat next to Elrohir and the rest of the Lothlorien warriors on the wooden bleachers behind him. But just as soon as Haldir was about to pull back his bowstring to fire his arrow, he heard a group of elves coming up behind him, and when he turned to look around he could see that is was his Lord and Lady, with his Lord holding the little baby in his arms. When Haldir didn't fire his arrow, Elrohir was about to ask what was wrong with him, but that's when Elladan nudged him to look and see that the rest of their family was here.

"Ah its good to see all of you, and your just in time to, as its Haldir's last turn to fire his arrow at the target," Elrohir said to his family and friends as they came and sat down with them.

"I can see that Elrohir, but who is winning?", Elrond asked his twin son as he sat down.

"Its a tie between Elladan and Haldir at the moment Adar," Elrohir replied back to Elrond.

"But it wont be for long I assure you Adar," Elladan piped up confidently. With a roll of his eyes, Elrond and his family and friends all settled down to watch Haldir take his turn at the target. As to cover up his hesitant behaviour at knowing his Lord and Lady were watching him. Haldir turned back around to his target and blocked everything out of his mind until it was him, the bow, the arrow in his hands and the target in front of him. When he felt confident enough, he let go of the arrow and as he did, it fired through the air with rapid speed, but just missed a little of the bullseye.

"Beat that Elladan," the marchwarden smirked as he walked back towards his Lothlorien warriors. As Haldir got closer to the wooden bleachers, there was a loud collective cheer from the Lothlorien warriors to celebrate Haldir's clear win when he sat down beside them. That was until Galadriel told them all to be quiet as the baby was starting to stir from his sleep. They all quietened down after that, and with a few comforting rocks from Celeborn's arms, Estel settled down to sleep once more.

"I believe its my turn Haldir," Elladan calmly told him as he ignored the smirk on Haldir's face, when he got up from the wooden bleachers and walked over to have his final turn at the target.

"You can do it Elladan, show him what your made of," Elrohir encouraged to his twin brother. Elladan stopped and turned around to nod and smile to Elrohir, before carrying on to have his turn at the target. When he got to the designated place to fire his arrow, he like Haldir did earlier, blocked everything and everyone out of his mind so he could concentrate on his target. It was so quiet at the bleachers with the Rivendell and Lothlorien elves you could hear a pin drop, but the two main reasons why it was so quiet was because, one they didn't want to wake Estel, and two they all understood that Elladan needed silence to concentrate. When Elladan pulled back the bowstring to fire his arrow, he felt a sense of calm wash over his mind and he knew that it was his twin giving him his strength and support to win. Elrohir has always done that for him, as he was the more action twin, while Elrohir was the more rational one. So with calming strength given to him by his twin brother, Elladan let go of his arrow, and before he even knew it, the arrow had hit dead on the bullseye. It took him a few seconds to acknowledge that he had won, and when he did, he couldn't have been happier. There was shock amongst the crowd of the Lothlorien warriors, as they had never seen Haldir lose before. But with the rest of the elves, they couldn't have been more prouder. Especially Elrond, as he along with his family and friends were clapping Elladan's victory.

"You did it Dan, I knew you could," Elrohir said as he ran over to hug his brother.

"I couldn't have done it without you Ro," Elladan replied as he hugged his twin back.

"Congratulations Elladan, I can see that Elrohir was telling the truth when he said that you and him had improved," Haldir said as he went over and shook Elladan's hand.

"Thank you Haldir, but this victory didn't come easy to me, as my last defeat to you pushed me harder to improve my skill, so I have you to thank for my win today, as you are one formidable opponent to win against," Elladan said sincerely to the marchwarden. Haldir smiled and nodded to Elladan to let him know he acknowledged his words, while he and the twins walked back to join the others at the bleachers.

"Well done Elladan," Elrond congratulated him as he went over to him to also give him a hug.

"Thank you Adar," Elladan told him as he reciprocated his Adar's hug, as Elrond and Elladan hugged. Haldir went over to the Lothlorien warriors and told them not to feel sorry for his loss, as Elladan was great opponent to go up against. When Celeborn and Galadriel heard what Haldir had said to the Lothlorien warriors, they knew they had made the right choice for him to be their marchwarden of Lothlorien. For he could take defeat graciously, and as Elladan said earlier, Haldir is one formidable opponent, he and his brothers Rumil and Orophin.

"Excuse me Haldir, but are all of the Lothlorien warriors here?", questioned Galadriel to the marchwarden.

"Yes my Lady they are, but may I ask why you want them?", he asked his Lady back.

"We want them here Haldir, because me and my husband have an announcement to make to you all," Galadriel replied to the marchwarden as she and Celeborn got up from the bleachers to address their warriors.

"Right, if I can all have your attention for a moment please, as me and my wife have an announcement to make to all of you here," Celeborn said authoritatively to the Rivendell and Lothlorien elves, so they sat and quietened down immediately, as they wanted to know what Celeborn and Galadriel had to say.

"Thank you, now, you all see the baby that my husband is holding in his arms?", Galadriel asked the assembled elves present, to which they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well our Son-in-law today announced that he is our forth new grandchild called Estel, and we want to say to you all that we accept him as such," Celeborn continued as he kept a firm hold on Estel.

"So if you can give him the same love and respect as our family already does we be very grateful," Galadriel concluded with a smile towards the Lothlorien elves in particular. There was silence for awhile, until all the elves, especially the Lothlorien ones, stood up and cheered that they would give their Lord and Lady's new grandson the same love and respect that they had clearly already done. As they can see it in their Lord and Lady's eyes that they loved their new grandson. So as the Lothlorien warriors continued to cheer about their Lord and Lady's new grandson, said grandson wasn't happy about the noise as he woke up with a loud cry. When Elrond heard his baby son cry, he immediately ran over to him and picked him up from his Father-in-laws arms. Elrond assessed what the problem was quickly as he could feel a bit of wetness coming through his son's blanket. So he told his family and friends that he was going to deal with Estel. Haldir and the rest of the Lothlorien warriors felt guilty that they made the baby cry, but their Lord and Lady told them it was alright and that they were free to do whatever they wanted. While Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins, Arwen and then her grandparents, all went of to follow behind Elrond, to see if Estel was alright.

Wow another long chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will be coming up soon, and I hoped you liked the cliffhanger. I know and I hope that will keep you interested enough to wait for the next chapters in my story. So please if you would be so kind my friends and please leave a reveiw for me thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my friends, I like to say thank you to those who reveiwed my story, as you guys are the best for telling me how much you like my story.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 10

When Elrond took off from the training field with the crying Estel in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about what his Father and Mother-in-law just announced to the Lothlorien warriors, as Elrond certainly didn't expect them to claim Estel infront of their warriors as their grandson so soon. What made it even more surprising for Elrond was that the Lothlorien warriors accepted him so quickly. He had a bit of doubt at first at the Lothlorien warriors willingness to accept his son so soon. But as he looked over to his In-laws after their speech was made, he could see it in their eyes that their warriors were being genuine to accepting Estel as their Lord and Lady's grandson. As Elrond was nearing the last homely house, he could hear elves coming up from behind him, Elrond glanced back to see who was catching up to him, and when he did, it turned out it was his family and friends all with concerned looks on their faces. Elrond was about to stop and ask what was wrong with them all, but as the crying with his baby boy got louder. He thought better of it, and hurryingly carried on till he at last got inside the last homely house. Estel meanwhile wasn't a very happy baby, he was quite happy sleeping in his new grandfather's arms a moment ago, until the Lothlorien elves woke him up that is. Estel ignored it the first time, because it didn't last that long and he was quickly rocked back to sleep thanks to his grandfather. But he couldn't the second time, as he didn't expect it to happen again, so he woke up with such a start that he wet himself and started to cry, but he at least felt secure when he was back in his Ada's arms again. Not that he didn't when his grandfather, grandmother and sister held him. When Glorfindel, Erestor, the twins, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen finally caught up with Elrond. He was in the nursery putting Estel on his changing table, so that Elrond can begin unwrapping Estel from his blanket.

"Adar me and Ro will go and prepare Estel's baby bath ok," Elladan told him as he went inside Estel's bathing chamber.

"And Adar we will bring the baby bath out here so it will be easier for you," Elrohir said as he followed his twin. Elrond acknowledged what his twins had said, and it was only when he looked up from tending to Estel, did he notice the other elves in the nursery room with him. So he asked Glorfindel if he would go down to the kitchens and get a warm bottle of milk for Estel to have. He then asked Erestor if he would get a new cloth nappy and some fresh clean clothes from the chest of drawers for the little one to wear. Glorfindel and Erestor both agreed to what their Lord requested of them, so they set out to do the tasks that Elrond had given them to do.

"Adar if you like, I can see how dinner is coming along?", Arwen asked her Adar softly.

"Thank you Arwen, that is most kind of you to do that for us all," commented Elrond to his daughter as he stripped off his son's wet clothes from his tiny body. Before Arwen went to go check on dinner however, she told her Adar that it was no problem at all, as it gave her something to do. When she left to do just that, Elladan came out of Estel's bathing chamber with his little brother's baby bath, then Elrohir came out next holding a couple of towels and a wash cloth.

"Here you are Adar, one freshly made bath for Estel," exclaimed Elladan with a smile as he put the baby bath down on the floor by Elrond.

"I even put in some lavender bath oil in for him Adar to help calm him down," Elrohir told him as he put the towels and wash cloth on his baby brother's chest of drawers. Elrond was about to say thank you to his sons, until Erestor told him that the clothes and nappy he had picked out for Estel were on top of the chest of drawers. Erestor then asked Elladan and Elrohir if they would come with him, as he needed their help with something in his office. It was a lie of course, but Erestor saw the longing and helplessness looks Celeborn and Galadriel were sending out to Estel. As they really wanted to help out with the little one in some small way. Elrond was no fool, he knew what his chief advisor was up to. So he asked his sons if they would please go and help out Erestor with his problem. Any other time, the twins would've saw through that lie, but because they were concerned for their baby brother they didn't, so with heavy hearts they left the nursery with Erestor.

"Celeborn, Galadriel, would you like to bath Estel?", Elrond asked his In-laws as he took off Estel's wet nappy. But before they could answer him with a yes however, Glorfindel had came back into the nursery with the warm bottle of milk for Estel. The captain of the guards felt like he just intruded on an important moment, so he said sorry for interrupting and went over to place Estel's bottle of milk on a small table that was next to a beautifully carved wooden rocking chair.

"Glorfindel no need to apologise, in fact you came right on time as I need your assistance with something important," Elrond informed Glorfindel as he beckoned his In-laws over to him.

"Celeborn, Galadriel, I take it as a yes that you would like to bath your grandson?", Elrond questioned with a smile to them.

"Yes Elrond you are correct," Celeborn said as he took the softly crying Estel into his arms once more.

"Ok then, I'll be in my office with Glorindel if you need us for anything," Elrond told them as he went to follow Glorfindel out the nursery door.

"Wait Elrond," called out Galadriel to her Son-in-law.

"What is it Galadriel?", Elrond asked her as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, thank you Elrond for letting us be a part of Estel's life," Galadriel said to Elrond as she gathered him into a hug. Elrond did nothing but hug her back, but he did nod to her and Celeborn over her shoulder to let them know his thanks aswell for accepting Estel as their grandson. They eventually both broke away from the hug and went on to do their separate tasks.

"My love, would you like to hold Estel while I wash him?", Celeborn asked his wife from kneeling on the floor next to Estel's baby bath.

"Yes I would love to Celeborn," she said as she took the towels and wash cloth from chest of drawers and brought them over to where her husband and grandson was. Galadriel just like Celeborn, kneeled on the floor next to the baby bath and then took Estel from her husband's arms and into her own. While Celeborn picked up the wash cloth and started to bath Estel. For his part, Estel had stopped his crying as he was being held and washed by his grandparents. Also the lavender bath oil was doing wonders for him to become more relaxed. Meanwhile with Elrond and Glorfindel, they were just about to enter the hall that would lead them down to Elrond's office. When they caught sight of the twins and Erestor coming out of the library with a couple of books in each of their hands.

"Typical Erestor, if he's not being Mother hen to Estel then he's head over heals in love with the library books," Glorfindel deadpanned. Elrond just shook his head at Glorfindel's comment, as he knew that the blue eyed balrog slayer wasn't much of a fan of the written word as himself and Erestor was. So he ignored what he said and called out to his twin sons and the chief advisor to come over to him. Erestor and the twins stopped walking back to Erestor's office when they heard Elrond call out to them, so they all momentarily put the books they were carrying onto a side table in the hallway, and turned around to see what Elrond wanted with them all.

"My Lord is there something I can help you with?", Erestor asked him when he got to his side.

"Yes there is Erestor and if you and the twins would follow me please, there is something important I need to discuss with all of you," Elrond said as he continued on his way to his office.

"Should we not wait for our grandparents and sister Adar?", questioned Elladan as he walked beside his twin.

"I will tell them later Elladan, as this can't wait any longer," he told him briskly. The small group of elves were silent after that as they made there way down to Elrond's office. Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins were thinking what could be so wrong that has got Elrond worked up like this. But they could tell by the look on his face that it was something serious, and they only hoped it had nothing to do with Estel. When all five elves reached and went inside Elrond's office, did Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins all turn around to face Elrond and demand what this important matter was all about, but before Elrond started explaining. He told them all to take a seat and get comfortable as what he was about to tell them did concern Estel, and they did so, if only with a little bit of reluctance.

"Earlier today when I was taking Estel inside the nursery to get changed, I got a message from King Thranduil saying that he and his family would like to come to Rivendell in a few months time," Elrond started telling the worried elves gently, before he was interrupt by Elrohir's question.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Adar, but what has this got to do with Estel?", Elrohir asked concerned.

"It has a lot to do with Estel Elrohir because Thranduil's request to come to Rivendell concerns me because of his relations with humans, plus now that we have Estel here to think about, I'm just worried how Thranduil will take to having the little one living here with us, and I'm not just not sure how to reply to him," Elrond said with a sigh.

"But Elrond, surely your friendship with Thranduil and his family will not stop him from being prejudicial towards Estel?", Glorfindel questioned Elrond.

"It should Glorfindel, but Thranduil thinks what happened with Isildur at the last alliance more or less cost him his Adar's Oropher's life and I know he says he doesn't blame me for it, for if he did he wouldn't of allowed us or our family and friends to meet and get along," he continued softly.

"My Lord what happened at the last alliance was tragic, but I don't think Thranduil will take whatever happened to Oropher out on Estel, also your friendship with him has lasted this long, so what does it matter that we have Estel in our lives?", the chief advisor asked Elrond.

"Erestor's right Adar, Thranduil and his family will accept Estel just like our Lothlorien kin have done today. Also, our Mirkwood kin are already great friends with us and have accepted us for being half-elven, so I say let them come because who knows Adar, Estel might bring hope back into their lives as he has done to ours," Elladan said with a smile. Elrond just sat there and thought on what Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins had to say, he had to admit that although Thranduil didn't like humans very much, he did let them into his lands to trade and what not from time to time. Also from what Legolas has told the twins, Thranduil did get along with a few of them, if only to keep the peace. King Thranduil was not a bad elf at heart, he is just carefully guarded on who he trusts, especially when it comes to humans. Elrond could understand that, as it took him a long time to gain Thranduil's trust and eventually his friendship. Their friendship became even stronger after what had happened to Thranduil's wife Vancarmiel, as she more or less suffered a similar fate as his wife Celebrian. And just like Celebrian, she sailed west to Valinor to be healed. The whole of Mirkwood was devastated when their Queen left for Valinor, no more so than her husband and six children, who took it the hardest amongst them all. As Vancarmiel truly did live up to her name beautifully created, for not only was she beautiful on the outside with her sparkling blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair, she was also very beautiful on the inside to. It was thanks to her that lead her husband to let humans in Mirkwood, as she reasoned to him that if the elves and humans both cut their hands they would bleed the same colour, so in that respect, they were not much different than the other. Without Vancarmiel by his side, Thranduil became a lot more overprotective of his six children. It also took him a long time to let them out of Mirkwood, and when it comes to things like archery contests etcetera, Thranduil preferred them in Mirkwood than anywhere else. He means no offence to the other elven realms, its just that Thranduil felt more at peace when he can see his children safe in Mirkwood with him. That didn't mean though that he and his family didn't attend Rivendell's and Lothlorien's events because they did. Just not him as much as his children, because after all, he did have Mirkwood to rule and his people to look after. Elrond was brought out of his musings about Mirkwood's King when there was a soft knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Adar, but I'd just thought I let you know that dinner is ready now," Arwen said from the doorway to Elrond's office.

"Thank you Arwen, we will be coming out now," Elrond told her as he got up from his chair.

"But Adar, what about...," Elladan started to say but was quickly cut off by Elrond.

"We will discuss about this matter with your grandparents and sister another time Elladan, as for now lets go and have our dinner alright," he told his son as he went out to join his daughter in the hallway. So with that said and done, Elrond, his children and his best friends all made the way down to the dining hall. Along the way they met up with Celeborn, Galadriel and a cooing Estel, who upon seeing his Ada and the rest of his family again, started waving his arms animatedly towards them from the safety of his grandmother's arms. The whole group of elves could do nothing but smile and laugh at Estel's antics, as they all made there way down to the dining hall. When they eventually got there, they were pleased to find their dinner already out for them, so they all took a seat except for Galadriel, as she put Estel in his bassinet that was left there from lunchtime. While Celeborn went briefly into the kitchens to drop off the empty baby bottle and Estel's used wet clothes.

"So have you been a good boy for your grandparents Estel?", Elrond asked his baby boy as he looked into the bassinet by the side of him. Though Estel, as if in response to his Ada's question, just smiled and waved his arms up and down at him.

"He has been wonderful Elrond and he drank all his milk to," commented Celeborn as he re-entered the dining hall and took a seat next to his wife.

"That's good to know, thank you for telling us Celeborn," Elrond replied back to his Father-in-law. Elrond said "us" because he knew that he wasn't the only one who wanted to know how well Estel had been for his grandparents. As proven when the other elves let out a happy sigh of relief. The gathered group of family and friends then happily proceeded to talk about the today's events while eating their dinner, but it was mostly about Estel that they talked about. And every once in awhile, one of them would look over to see if the little one was alright. Estel after awhile seemed to sense what his family was doing, so everytime his family members peered over to look at him. He rewarded them with a coo or a smile in their direction. As dinner came to a close, Elrond decided now was the time to bring up Thranduil's request about coming to Rivendell to his In-laws and daughter, but first he needed some privacy to do so.

"Right, if can have all of your attention please, I would like you all to follow me to the family living room," Elrond said calmly as he got up from the table and picked up the cooing Estel into his arms.

"Are we not going to the hall of fire tonight Adar?", questioned Arwen.

"Not tonight Arwen as I have something to tell you and your grandparents," Elrond continued as he started to walk out of the dining room.

"Well we wont find anything out by sitting here, so lets go," said Celeborn as he to got up to follow his Son-in-law. The rest of the elves all to got up to catch up with Elrond, it didn't take them very long to do so, as Elrond was currently telling Lindir that if he would tell all elves that will be in the hall of fire that neither he nor his family would be attending tonight. Lindir agreed to do it, so he went on his way to do his Lord's request. With all of them together again, they made their way once more to the family living room, when they got there, they all went inside and took a seat and waited until Elrond was seated with Estel to tell them what was so important.

"Alright Elrond, what's this all about?", Galadriel asked her Son-in-law. Elrond went on to explain about the message about Thranduil's request to come to Rivendell and what was said earlier between his twin sons and best friends, also his concerns about weather Thranduil and his family will accept Estel or not.

"I agree with what the others have said Adar, Thranduil and his family will love Estel just as much as we all do," Arwen said to her Adar with an encouraging smile.

"Evenstar is right Elrond, Thranduil will not let what happened in the last alliance discourage him or his children from getting to know Estel," Celeborn told him confidently.

"Alright then, I'll send out a message to Mirkwood to say Thranduil and his family are more than welcome to come to Rivendell, but I just hope you are all right about them accepting Estel as my son," Elrond said to them all.

I'm going to leave it there for now, and don't worry the next chapter will be up soon I promise. I hoped you liked how I portrayed Thranduil and his family, and I hope you liked that I mentioned in a wife for him. And as for Thranduil's wife, I've chosen the name Vancarmiel, for two reasons. And they are, one, I can't find the name of Thranduil's wife so I've given her that one, and two, I really like the name. So until the next time my friends please reveiw.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my friends I like to say thank you for the new reveiws as it made my day reading them. And so this chapter is dedicated to those who follow my story.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 11

After the discussion about Thranduil and his family coming to Rivendell had ended. The small group of family and friends decided to catch up on what's been happening in each others lives, while Estel lay peacefully in his Ada's arms. Elrond and his family and friends talked all the way through the evening and into the night. Estel was more than once mentioned during their catch up, and Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins all filled in Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen on all the little things they had seen and done with the Estel. One of those stories brought up during the night was told by Erestor on how he caught the twins with Estel. At that point the twins groaned in embarrassment, because they knew what story Erestor was about to tell their grandparents and sister, but the chief advisor ignored them and started to tell the story. It was Erestor's turn to check on Estel during the night, and when he walked into the nursery he found the twins sleeping on the floor on either side of Estel's nursery cot. Erestor first went to peer over to see if the little one was alright, he found to his relievement that he was, as Estel was still asleep. After Erestor was satisfied with his nephew being alright and asleep, he then checked on the twins to see if they were ok to. Erestor then went over to the nursery cupboard and fetched out a couple of blankets and pillows for Elladan and Elrohir. He then tucked the blankets around the twins and then carefully lifted each of their heads to put a pillow underneath them, after Erestor had taken care of that, he quietly went back out the room to find Elrond and Glorfindel.

The chief advisor found them both to be in Elrond's office discussing Rivendell's next warrior patrol, after he came into the office he told them to follow them quickly. At first Elrond and Glorfindel were worried something had happened to the little one, but Erestor assured them both that Estel was safe and sound, so after they were reassured the little one was ok, they followed him to Estel's nursery room. When all three elf Lords got there, the chief advisor told them not to make a sound when they looked inside. So as Erestor opened the door to let Elrond and Glorfindel see what was inside, their hearts swelled up with love and joy at the heartwarming scene that was laid out before them. It was an image Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor would never forget, there was something so pure about looking at the three brothers at that moment in time, as it represents the true bond between Estel and his twin brothers, and how Elladan and Elrohir will always look after their baby brother. The chief advisor finished his story with a smile towards the twins, as did everybody else for that matter, but said twins had looked down with embarrassment at having had that story been told to their grandparents and sister. It was bad enough when their Adar told them about how they had been caught sleeping on the floor beside their brother the day after, now Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen knew it to. But as Elladan and Elrohir looked up to see their baby brother in their Adar's arms, they knew it was worth the embarrassment they had suffered. Estel meanwhile was one very happy four month old baby. He was happy because he was being held in his Ada's arms and also today had been an exciting day, as he had gotten new grandparents and a sister to love, but he was also a very tired baby aswell. So with a little yawn he drifted off to sleep, knowing he was safe and sound in his family's company. Nobody seemed to notice that Estel had gone to sleep, well almost nobody, as Celeborn and Galadriel did, so they decided now was the time to put the little one to bed.

"Elrond, I think its time me and my wife put our grandson to bed," Celeborn said as he and Galadriel got up to go over to their Son-in-law.

"I think your right Celeborn," Elrond replied back as he gently stood up with the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Are you sure you don't mind that we do this Glorfindel?", Galadriel asked him one last time as Estel was carefully passed into her arms.

"No I don't mind Galadriel, after all this is your first time to tuck your new grandson into bed, so both of you go and enjoy it as me and the others do," Glorfindel said sincerely to her and Celeborn.

"I think we should all go to bed, don't you all agree?", Erestor asked he to got up from his chair.

"Who are you my Mother?", Glorfindel asked cheekily to the chief advisor.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Estel is sleeping in this room right now, I would be making you wish you was seeing your good friend Mandos around about now Glorfindel!", Erestor seethed with suppressed anger.

"That's quite enough from the both you tonight, so get to bed now, as I wont have Estel waking up due to you two bickering!", Elrond exclaimed quietly so as not to wake Estel. So with a quick goodnight to the other elves present and also a little kiss on Estel's head, Glofindel and Erestor reluctantly made their way out the family living room and went down the hall to their own bedrooms to sleep.

"What am I going to do with them?", Elrond asked with a tired sigh.

"Oh Adar let them be, they mean no harm to anyone, besides they make life in Rivendell interesting," Arwen said as she went to exit the living room, but not before giving her family members a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"I thought me and Ro make life in Rivendell interesting Arwen?", Elladan asked his sister as he and Elrohir also bid their Adar and grandparents, but more importantly their little brother goodnight, before joining her out in the hallway.

"Of course my brothers, how could I forget?", she asked with an amusing smile on her face.

"Indeed Arwen, how could you forget?", Elrohir questioned to her as the three of them went out into the hall to go to their bedrooms.

"Its nice isn't it Elrond?", Galadriel asked her Son-in-law.

"What is Galadriel?", Elrond questioned her back.

"That our family is back to how it nearly was before Celebrian left us," she said with a sad smile.

"My love, let us put that aside for now because tonight, we have a sleeping new grandson to put to bed," Celeborn said to her as he and Elrond went leave the family living room.

"Your right Celeborn, lets go," Galadriel told him as she joined the two male elves out into the hall.

"Galadriel I know you miss her, I do to, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about Celebrian, so take it as a complement that you and Celeborn are getting another chance to be grandparents to Estel here," Elrond said to the downhearted Mother.

"Elrond's right my love, we have been given a gift to love and cherish with our hearts and I know if Celebrian were here now, she would be a fantastic Mother to the little one you hold in your arms," Celeborn encouraged with a smile towards his wife. Galadriel told them that they were both right and that she was sorry for letting her emotions get the better of her, but Celeborn and Elrond told her it was ok, as they felt the same way as she did. So as to leave on a good note, Elrond bid goodnight to his In-laws and kissed Estel goodnight aswell, before leaving for his own bedroom. After Elrond left, Celeborn and Galadriel slowly made their way down to the nursery so as not to wake up Estel. When they got to the nursery, Celeborn quietly opened the door for them all to make their way inside.

"Oh my love, he is so precious," cooed Galadriel softly as she carefully undressed him from his day clothes and then redressed Estel into his pajamas, before she lowered down her baby grandson into his cot.

"That he is my love, that he is," Celeborn said as he tucked a blanket around Estel. And for a moment they just stopped and stared at the little miracle that was sleeping in the cot infront of them, as Celeborn and Galadriel couldn't believe that when they left Lothlorien. They would end up with Estel coming into their lives.

"Galadriel you really was right about Rivendell being a good visit," Celeborn said as he and Galadriel made their way out of the nursery.

"Thank you Celeborn, I'd just didn't know how good a visit it would turn out to be," she replied as they walked to their bedroom in which they would be staying in.

"When do you think we should tell them about what we have planned my love?", Celeborn asked his wife.

"Not yet, let them sleep for now," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," Celeborn told her as he opened the door to their bedroom for them to walk through.

"That's good to know my love," Galadriel said as she kissed her husband and closed the bedroom door behind them. To say it was peaceful and quiet in the last homely house that night was an understatement. As the heavens decided to open up, and the biggest down pour of rain Rivendell has ever seen came crashing down upon it. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets and along with it came the thunder and lightning, the elves of Rivendell didn't care about the storm because they had had so many before, and over time they had gotten used to it. But one little member of Rivendell had not, so it came as no surprise that four month old Estel woke up screaming and crying in terror at the thunder and lightning storm. Fate seemed to want to be cruel to Estel that night, because as his screams got louder so did the storm. It went on like this for a good few minutes until there was a momentarily short bout of silence. That was all Estel needed for him to be heard, and when he was, Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor, Celeborn and Galadriel all but rushed out of their rooms and ran down to the nursery to where the frightened baby was. It was amazing that none of the elves bumped into each other at the speed they were going at, but their main concern was to get to Estel as fast as they could. They didn't register each other until they got to the nursery door. The door to the nursery was opened with a bang, which didn't help the crying four month old one bit, it was only when he was picked up into his Ada's arms did he start to feel safe again.

"Oh Estel its alright, carm down, Ada's got you now," soothed Elrond as he held his baby boy.

"My Lord, what can we do to help?", Erestor asked Elrond, as Elrond was trying to comfort his frightened baby. He looked up at his chief advisor's question towards him and started giving out orders for everybody.

"Glorfindel, Erestor, I want you to change Estel's bedding in his cot, Celeborn, Galadriel, can you go into Estel's bathing chamber and run a bath for him using his baby bath, Elladan, can you go over to the chest of drawers and get some clean night clothes and a fresh cloth nappy, Elrohir, go down to the kitchens and get a warm bottle of milk and Arwen, I want you to go to the dining hall and bring up Estel's bassinet and stand," Elrond told them all. With various yeses from Elrond's family and friends, they all set out to do as he requested. While Elrond went over to the nursery changing table to get Estel out of his wet night clothes, as the poor little one in his terror had wet himself, it had not only gone through his night clothes, but also into his cot bedding aswell. In no time at all, Estel's bath was done, so Elrond carried over the still crying Estel to his Father-in-laws waiting arms and left him and Galadriel to wash Estel for the second time. While Elrond collected his son's wet things and took them down to be washed.

"I never thought I'd be doing this again so soon," Galadriel told her husband as she ran a wash cloth over her grandson's tiny body.

"Neither did I my love," said Celeborn as held Estel securely in his arms as he and Galadriel knelt on the floor next to the baby bath. Glorfindel and Erestor in the meantime, had finished changing the bedding to the cot. And had put some new clean bedding in it for the little one. After they done that they followed Elrond's example and took the used wet bedding down to be washed. Meanwhile the twins and Arwen had completed their tasks aswell and were all sitting down waiting in the nursery incase they were needed for anything else.

"I wish this storm would let up," Elladan said with a frustrated sigh.

"I know what you mean Dan," Elrohir agreed with his brother.

"You two aren't scared of a little storm are you?", Arwen asked the twins amusingly.

"No but Estel is Arwen, and who knows how long our baby brother would have been frightened for if we didn't hear him in time, as it was a night like this that we found Estel in," Elrohir told her grimly.

"You can't be serious!", exclaimed Arwen in concerned shock.

"Its true Arwen, when me and Ro were on another one of our orc hunts the weather was bad like this, so at the time we decided to find some form of shelter from the storm and then set of again when it stopped," Elladan replied back.

"We knew that not to far from us there was the Dunedain camp, so we headed in its direction, but when we were almost there we heard screams mixed in with the black speech of the orcs," Elrohir continued for his twin. And unbeknownst to the twins and Arwen, they had three elf Lords listening in from behind the nursery door. Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor were about to go back into the nursery until they heard the twins talking about how they found Estel, so they decided to stand back and stay hidden and listen to what they had to say.

"When we got there Arwen it was sheer and utter chaos, with the Dunedain warriors fighting back the orcs and the women trying their hardest to defend or calm down the children screaming in terror, it didn't take us long to help out the Dunedain warriors and slowly but surely the orcs were receding, amongst the chaos we caught a glimpse of Arathorn and...," Elladan at that point of explaining became silent, so Elrohir picked up from where his twin left off.

"As Dan said we caught a glimpse of Arathorn as he had just taken down another orc when he looked up he saw us to, but in the next moment he was shot by an arrow through his eye. Me and Dan were frozen only for a heartbeat before we took down that and any orc that got in our way to get to Arathorn, when we got to him he told us to leave him and go and find his wife Gilraen, before dying right infront of us," Elrohir said sorrowfully. Also aswell as Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor listening in, Celeborn and Galadriel were to. They had finished bathing Estel and had changed him into a clean cloth nappy and pyjamas, also in all the while they were tending to their now sleeping grandson they had kept quiet, because they to wanted to know how the twins found Estel. So with Galadriel holding Estel, they sat down on a small sofa that was in the nursery and listened to the sad explanation of Estel coming to Rivendell.

"Reluctantly as we were to leave Arathorn's body, we did as he requested and went to find Gilraen, but unfortunately by the time we found her she was tiredly defending herself infront of a collapsed tent, me and Dan killed the orcs she bravely fought against and went over to her side, but when we got to her we were to late as she fell into Dan's arms in pain. Dan and I tried to use all that we knew about healing from Adar to save her, but Gilraen said not to waste our time on her and told us to go and bring her baby son to her instead. At first we were shocked as we didn't know she and Arathorn had a baby, but she said he was in the collapsed tent so I went over to it and looked for the baby boy, when I found him he was miraculously alright and asleep," Elrohir said with a bittersweet smile at remembering his first time seeing Estel.

"As Gilraen lay dying in my arms Arwen, she for the last time held Estel in her arms and told us his name, how old he was and that she loved him very much, before she joined her husband Arathorn in death. The battle with the orcs was won by the Dunedain, but it came with such a heavy loss of lives, and what was left of them told us they would go and find safety somewhere else but not before they helped me and Ro bury Arathorn and Gilraen and the rest of the dead and doing a fake little grave for Estel incase the enemy knew about him. Mine and Ro's only regret is that like with our Mother, we didn't get to them quick enough," Elladan concluded sadly.

"Oh my Sons, you aren't to blame for that," Elrond said coming into the nursery room at last, followed behind by Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Elrond is right you two, what happened to them and Celebrian wasn't your fault, Galadriel told them softly," as she rocked her grandson in her arms.

"But if we got to them in time they would still be with us today," Elladan said rising his voice a little.

"Calm down Dan, otherwise you'll wake up our little brother," Elrohir pointed out to him.

"Your right Ro, I'm sorry," Elladan told his twin.

"Ok, I think we have had enough of this gloomy talk and I also think its way beyond late, so we should all go back to bed, don't you all agree?", Erestor asked them all. And everyone agreed with Erestor that it was late, even Glorfindel had to agree with the chief advisor that it was. So they all bid each other goodnight and Galadriel, who was still holding Estel, put him in his freshly made cot, before she and everybody else left the nursery to catch what little sleep they could before the sun would rise for a new day.

I thought I'd leave it there my friends, and I hope you liked my more in depth explanation on how the twins met Estel. So until the next time my friends, please leave a review for my story thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my friends I like to thank you for your reveiws as its you guys that keep me going and so here is another chapter for you to enjoy and I hope you like reading it.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 12

As the thunder and lightning storm finally passed on through the night in Rivendell. The elves of Rivendell were greeted with a bright new sunny day. It was if the thunder and lightning storm had never happened last night, but you could tell it had, as the air around Rivendell felt much easier to breathe through. Celeborn and Galadriel were amongst the first elves to wake up, and after they got out of bed and dressed, they headed of towards the nursery to see if their grandson was alright, especially after last night because they saw how terrified their little grandson was. When they got to the nursery and went inside and over to the cot, Celeborn and Galadriel were greeted to a happily cooing Estel, who at the moment had his little hand clutching his stuffed sheep. But when Estel looked up at his grandparents, he was all out happy to see them, and so he started to wave his hands about as he wanted to be picked up.

"My love, it would seem our grandson is happy to see us," commented Celeborn with a smile.

"Yes, it would seem so," Galadriel replied as she picked Estel up and carried him over to the changing table. So clocking what his wife was doing. Celeborn went over to the chest of drawers and picked out a mini forest green tunic with a pair of warm brown shorts and a cloth nappy, he brought them over to Galadriel, who by then had got Estel out of his pyjamas and used nappy.

"My love, are you trying to dress our grandson like a Mirkwood elf today?", Galadriel asked her husband as she dressed the little one in the clothes Celeborn picked out for Estel.

"Not intentionally, but it would seem that way wouldn't it?", Celeborn questioned her amusingly as he folded up his grandson's pyjamas.

"Well I think if King Thranduil were here, he be happy that your grandson is dressed like one of his people," came a soft spoken voice from the door.

"Erestor, what are you doing here?", questioned Galadriel the chief advisor as she turned around with the now dressed Estel in her arms.

"Forgive me for intruding on your private time with the little one my Lord and Lady, but as it was supposed to be Glorfindel's turn last night to put Estel to bed, it was my turn this morning to get Estel up and ready for today," replied Erestor coming into the nursery.

"We're sorry Erestor, we didn't know," said Celeborn with a guilty expression.

"Don't worry about it, as its always nice to have another pair of hands dealing with the little one here," Erestor told them both with a smile.

"Well as long as your ok with it, as we don't want to you all to feel that we are taking over with Estel," Galadriel expressed unsurely.

"Honestly its fine, now I suggest we all go down to the dining hall as the others will be up soon and I really like to keep Rivendell in working order," said Erestor as he picked up the unused cold full bottle of milk that Elrohir brought up from last night to be taken down to be washed out and used again. He also asked Celeborn if he would help bring down Estel's bassinet and stand down to the dining hall. When Celeborn asked him why it was brought up here in the first place, Erestor told him that Elrond was going to have Estel sleep with him in his room until the storm had passed, at least that's what Elrond told Erestor and Glorfindel before they heard the twins story last night.

"What made him change his mind Erestor?", Celeborn asked the chief advisor as they all left the nursery and headed down towards the dining hall.

"Well me and Glorfindel reasoned to him that you two had it all under control with Estel and were doing a good job of it to, not that you wouldn't of mind you, anyway, I told him that Estel was asleep now thanks to you both and Glorfindel said it might cause offence to you both for what you have done for the little one," Erestor related to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

"Erestor we wouldn't have been offended at all if Elrond wanted Estel with him, after all he is his son and its only his paternal instincts kicking in at looking out for his baby boy when he was frightened during the storm last night," pointed out Galadriel as she, Celeborn and Erestor entered the dining hall.

"I'll bear that in mind for next time my Lady, but if you would excuse me for now my Lord and Lady, I'm going to arrange breakfast for us all to eat and have a new bottle of warm milk brought out for you to feed Estel with," exclaimed Erestor to Celeborn and Galadriel as he then left to go into the kitchens. Celeborn and Galadriel had acknowledged what Erestor said and while Celeborn put up the stand for the bassinet, Galadriel continued to hold her cooing grandson in her arms, Estel seemed to have all but forgotten about the storm last night as he was being held by his grandmother this morning, but all it took was for one of his family members to pick him up into their arms like when he was scared with the storm last night and he was happy once again, also as much as he loved his grandparents, uncles, brothers and sister, he was mainly happy when he was being held in his Ada's arms. With the bassinet all set up now, Galadriel was about to put Estel in it when Elrond, her other grandchildren and Glorfindel came in to the dining hall, they all greeted each with a good morning and went to take a seat at the table, but not before Estel cooed and waved to them all and they did the same back which made the little one even more happier to see them. After they all said their good mornings to the little one aswell, and sat down in their chairs, with Galadriel having just put Estel into the bassinet that Celeborn had just put up, is when Erestor came out carrying a fresh bottle of warm milk for the little one and with some of the kitchen staff carrying their breakfast.

"Good morning Erestor, did you sleep well?", Elrond questioned his chief advisor as his and everybody's breakfast was being serverd before them.

"Good morning my Lord, I did thanks, thank you for asking," Erestor replied back as he put the bottle of milk on the table in front of Galadriel for when she had finished her breakfast, she could feed her grandson then, before he took a seat at the table. As the last of the breakfasts was being served, the kitchen staff bid the Lords and Ladies a good morning and to enjoy their breakfast, before leaving the dining hall to head back to the kitchens. When all the kitchen staff left the dining hall, did the family and friends dig into their own breakfasts, while talking about this and that between bites of their food. It was half way through breakfast that Galadriel leaned towards Celeborn and whispered to him that now will be the perfect time to tell them what they had planned, but Celeborn quietly asked her back if she was sure, and when she nodded yes, Celeborn requested if he could have everyone's attention for a moment, as he and Galadriel had something to tell them all. Which was quickly granted as they wanted to know what the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had to say.

"Thank you, now we like to tell you that when me and my husband were bathing Estel for the first time, Celeborn and I were discussing how nice it was to be wanted and needed by our new grandson here, and when we bathed him a second time around we came to the conclusion that seeing him once wasn't going to be enough for us," Galadriel explained to them all.

"What are you both saying?", Elrond asked his In-laws.

"We are saying Elrond that our visit here will not be the last one, as me and my wife are still coming to Rivendell for this year's yule as we originally planned to do," Celeborn concluded for them both.

"But I thought you and Grandmother were only coming here for this visit?", inquired Elladan to his grandparents.

"Not that it isn't good to have you all here that is," Elrohir quickly backed up his twin.

"We were Elladan, but after meeting our new grandson Estel, me and your Grandmother decided we wanted to get to know him better," Celeborn told the twins while giving them a reassuring smile to show he wasn't offended by Elladan's question.

"Besides you lot have got two whole months of bonding with Estel, so we would like a chance to love and bond with him more as you've all had," Galadriel expressed with a loving gaze towards where her now sleeping grandson lay in his bassinet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Elrond amusingly to his In-laws.

"Good, because we have a lot of catching up to do regarding our grandson Elrond," emphasized Galadriel as she and Celeborn turned towards their Son-in-law.

'It looks as if Celeborn and Galadriel still haven't forgiven me for not telling them about Estel sooner yet, especially with the looks they're both sending towards me, I just hope I will make it out alive after their visit,' thought Elrond nervously. As the days rolled by in Rivendell, Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen were having a great time getting to know Estel, alone or together they played, bathed, put to bed and on some occasions they would sing to the little one to calm him down or to get him to sleep. And so many things have happened to the little one as he got older. For example, he was now babbling, and for his family they couldn't have been anymore excited, as that meant as time went on he would start speaking. But all they could get out of Estel for now was "ah","da" and "ah-ga-ga's", but everyone knew there was one word that a certain Lord Elrond would like the little one to say, and that was "Ada". Even though he tried not to show it to much, Elrond really wanted to be his son's first word.

Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen's time in Rivendell was coming to a close, so on the last night they had in Rivendell before they left the next day. They, along with Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor were in the hall of fire enjoying themselves by talking, dancing or listening to the sweet elven music played by Lindir and the rest of the elven musicians, even Haldir and the Lothlorien warriors were reaping the benefits of what Rivendell's hall of fire had to offer, before they all returned home to Lothlorien in the morning. During the night when it came to dancing, everybody's favourite dance partner was ironically enough not Galadriel or even Arwen, though they did have their fair share of dance partners. It was of course Estel, obviously the ones closest to the little one had first reserve to him, with Celeborn been the first one then Galadriel and so on until it eventually it was Elrond's turn to dance with his now six month old son. Before he danced with his Ada though, Estel was dancing with Glorfindel and with how those two looked together. The female elves swooned with awe at how cute the mighty balrog slayer Glorfindel was swaying along to the music, with Estel having his little head resting against Glorfindel's neck. The little six month old Estel was contentedly being held in the captain of the guard's arms, so while the little one was dancing with his Uncle Glorfindel. Elrond was talking with his daughter Arwen.

"Have you enjoyed your visit Arwen?", Elrond asked his daughter.

"Yes I have Adar," she replied with a smile.

"But you long to go back to Lothlorien, am I correct?", he questioned her more as he watched his son and Glorfindel dance.

"Adar, its not that I haven't enjoyed being here and seeing you all again, because I have, its just that even though my heart has healed a little bit, especially after meeting and getting to know Estel," at that point she to turned to watch Glorfindel dance with the little one.

"I feel it isn't time for me to stay here longer than my heart would let me, please don't think me selfish for saying that," Arwen continued softly.

"My Daughter you are many things, but never would I or anyone else for that matter would say you were selfish, heartbroken yes, but never selfish." he replied to her as he brought her into his arms.

"Thank you Adar, coming here to Rivendell again has lifted some of the heartache I feel, I just want it to go away as I miss Mother so much," the Evenstar said as she returned her Adar's hug.

"Arwen I have to say the pain of losing someone you love never goes away completely, but it does get easier to bear as time goes by," he told her reassuringly as he pulled back a bit from their hug to look into her eyes.

"I'll miss you Adar," Arwen admitted sadly as she and Elrond separated from the comforting hug.

"And I'll miss you to Arwen, but its not like I'm never going to see you again, because aren't you going to join your grandparents when they come here for yule?", Elrond questioned her hopefully.

"Of course Adar, I wouldn't miss it for anything, speaking of which, I think its your turn now to dance with Estel," she expressed happily as she gently pushed her Adar out towards where Glorfindel was with the little one. As Elrond went over to were his son was being held by Glorfindel, he gently took him from his arms and into his own, while Glorfindel walked over to join Erestor to watch their Lord dance with his son. The song that was played for Elrond and Estel's dance was a song filled with love, family and hope for the future, a fitting song for a Father and son. And to all those who watched the tender moment between the two, they couldn't have agreed more. When the song came to a close everybody clapped and cheered saying how lovely it was, while Lindir and the elven musicians bowed their heads in thanks for the applause and compliments they received. They were just about to start another one, when they were interrupted by a small sound coming from Elrond's arms. Being the ones standing closest to Elrond and Estel at this moment in time. Celeborn, Galadriel, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor all heard what the little one had just said, and even though he didn't know what it meant yet. What Estel just said to Elrond filled him, and just about everyone in the hall of fire with joy by saying that simple word. Estel who was still being held in his Ada's arms was unaware that the hall of fire had become silent, and that the attention was all on him. The only thing he was concentrating on was his Ada, Estel did enjoy dancing or as the case maybe, being held safely in his family members arms while they swayed along to the music.

While he danced with his Ada, Estel even though small could pick up that his Ada was feeling sad, especially when he looked over to where his Ada was talking with his sister when he was dancing with his Uncle Glorfindel earlier. So to make his Ada happy again he decided to practice using his voice again. Because during the night when his family members were asleep, he would wake up and coo or as he was trying to do for some time now and that was trying to talk, and having seen the sad look on his Ada's face. Estel decided to give it a try and make his Ada happy by saying that word that his Ada was secretly hoping to hear. As ever since he came to Rivendell, Estel was loved by his family members and just about everybody in Rivendell. He knew this because his family were always talking to him and saying things like "I love you Estel" or sometimes when he was with his grandparents and sister they would say "little one" to him. And when he was with his twin brothers, they would call him "little brother" and if his Ada came into the room when he was with his grandparents, sister or twin brothers, one of them would say "look little one, your Ada is here to see you". Also it wasn't just them saying that word, Estel's Uncles Glorfindel and Erestor would encourage him to talk aswell. It was secretly suggested by Erestor that when it was their turn to have quality time with the little one. Celeborn, Galadriel, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor would all try and encourage the little one to say "Ada". As they knew that if they kept repeatedly saying it enough to him. He would say that special word that every parent want's to hear, until Estel could say it for himself. So for once, fate decided to be kind to Elrond by granting him his secret wish of being his son's first word. Back to the here and now, the silence of the hall of fire was broken when Elladan and Elrohir walked over towards where their shocked with joy Adar was. Estel from his position in his Ada's arms saw his twin brothers coming to where he was with his Ada and started waving his arms about. The movement his baby boy was making brought Elrond out of his shocked silence and started to speak again.

"Elladan, Elrohir, did you hear what Estel just said?", asked Elrond in disbelief as the twins came to stand infront of him.

"Yes Adar, he said..." Elrohir started to say but couldn't as he was interrupted loudly by Estel by saying that joyful word.

"Aaddaa!", Estel said once again.

"Adar you are Estel's first word," commented Elladan with a grin on his face. Elrond who was overcome with happiness at being his son's first word, just held up his now laughing baby boy and threw his head back and laughed with pure joy. Soon everybody was smiling and laughing with proud Father at what the little one had said, even Haldir and the Lothlorien warriors couldn't hold back from laughing at Elrond and Estel. For they could see the look of sheer pride and love that the Lord of Rivendell and his family were giving the six month old baby. After the excitement of Estel's first word died down, the hall of fire returned to normal as Lindir and the rest of the elven musicians played a happy song filled with happiness, joy and pride, a perfect song for what had transpired tonight. So as the elves of Rivendell and Lothlorien were dancing or singing along to it, some of the elves of Lothlorien were talking excitedly at what they all just witnessed in the hall of fire tonight. For they knew that when they went home tomorrow. What they saw tonight was a very special moment, one that would live with them forever. As Elrond and his three sons went over to join the rest of their family and friends, they all crowded around Elrond to see the little one that they all loved so dearly.

"Oh Adar, how cute is the fact that your Estel's first word?", Arwen questioned with a happy smile on her face.

"I know, I just can't believe it," Elrond exclaimed with pride for his son.

"I knew your little plan would work Erestor," Glorfindel whispered quietly to the chief advisor.

"They always do Glorfindel," Erestor said with a pleased smirk.

"What plan?", asked Elrond.

"Oh we were just discussing the plans we have for yule Elrond," the captain of the guards quickly answered back.

"Glorfindel I don't believe that for a second as we went over those plans a few days ago, now tell me the truth," demanded Elrond.

"Well Elrond you see it, it was Erestor's plan so he should tell you," said Glorfindel as he passed the burden of telling Elrond onto the chief advisor.

"Thanks Glorfindel," replied Erestor sarcastically.

"I'm waiting," warned Elrond as he rocked Estel in his arms.

"My Lord, the plan I come up with was to encourage the little one to say "Ada" so you'd be his first word," Erestor admitted softly.

"Really?", Elrond asked in disbelief.

"Its true Elrond, me, my wife, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor all were trying to secretly encourage Estel to say "Ada" to you," Celeborn said as he came to Erestor's rescue.

"Thank you, all of you, but how come I didn't know any of this?", questioned Elrond.

"You didn't know because Erestor secretly suggested we keep it amongst ourselves, so when he did say it Adar, it would be a nice surprise for you," Elrohir told him.

"And what a surprise, I didn't expect him to say it so soon," a proud Elrond exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do now is to get him to walk," boasted Elladan.

"I think that's still a bit to far off yet Elladan," Galadriel pointed out to her oldest grandson with amusement clearly in her voice.

"Don't wish that upon me yet my son, as its enough work running around looking after Estel, without literally running after him," Elrond humorously stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Well with all the milestones Estel has to face in the future, we will all be right there to watch and support him as he achieves them," Celeborn said wisely. And as Galadriel, Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor went into their own thoughts. They realized that what the Lord of Lothlorien said was true. Also, they knew that his words also had a deeper meaning, as Estel was more than just a son, grandson, brother and nephew to them all, he was their hope on Middle-earth. They were all brought out of their thoughts when the little one gave a little yawn in Elrond's arms, so Elrond suggested that they all retire for the night as it had been a long day, that, and it will be a long day for his In-laws and daughter tomorrow. They all agreed with him on that. So the small group of elves left the hall of fire, but not before Elrond told the rest of the elves present to carry on if they wished to. The family and friends came to came to their bedrooms and Elrond asked his In-laws and daughter if they would like to put Estel to bed.

Of course they agreed to do it, so as Elrond handed over Estel to Celeborn. He, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor bid them and the little one goodnight, before going into their own bedrooms. When Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen got to the nursery, they quietly went inside and set to work on getting Estel ready for bed. Galadriel and Arwen went over to the changing table to get Estel out of his day clothes, while Celeborn after having had passed Estel to his wife, went to the chest of drawers and got out the little one's turquoise coloured pyjamas. He then brought them over to where his wife and granddaughter were, and they thanked him for it. Next, Celeborn went over to his grandson's cot and pulled back the blanket to it, a couple of minutes later, Galadriel and Arwen were done dressing the little one, so Arwen brought Estel over and placed him very carefully in his cot and pulled the blanket over him. Then after they had wished the little one goodnight, they headed out of nursery and said goodnight to each other before finally heading out towards their own bedrooms for the last time in their visit to Rivendell.

Hello my friends, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, also I hope you don't mind the time skips every once in awhile. So until next time, Please enjoy this one and please leave me a review ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my friends I like to say thank you for your reveiws and I hope this story is still keeping you interested. And don't worry, Legolas and his family will make an appearance soon I promise.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 13

The morning came all to soon for Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen to leave Rivendell for their home in Lothlorien, and as much they were happy to be going home. The two grandparents and granddaughter were saddened to go now, as that meant they had to leave Estel behind, but they took comfort in the fact that they would be coming back for yule this year in Rivendell. Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen had had a great visit coming to Rivendell and with getting to know Estel and all. The three parting elves felt their hearts a little bit lighter than when they originally arrived in Rivendell, and they knew it was all thanks to Estel. The mood in the dining hall was filled with happiness and sadness at Celeborn's, Galadriel's and Arwen's leaving, so for the last time at least for a little while. The family and friends had their breakfast in the dining hall, with the little one in his bassinet, as he had had his bottle of milk already when he was fed by his grandfather earlier. As breakfast came to a close, they all got up from their chairs and left the dining hall to head towards where Haldir and the rest of Lothlorien warriors were gathered in the courtyard mounting up on their horses. So with Elrond holding Estel in his arms and his twin sons, Glorfindel and Erestor by his side, they were all getting ready to say goodbye to their Lothlorien kin.

"We will miss you Grandfather and Grandmother," said Elladan as he and Elrohir each gave them a farewell hug.

"And we will miss you, all of you to," replied Galadriel as she and Celeborn returned their hug.

"What about me?", asked Arwen as hugged Glorfindel and then Erestor goodbye.

"Oh I guess me and Dan will miss you to," Elrohir told her as he and Dan went over to Arwen to both give her a hug goodbye.

"Its not like its forever Arwen, as we will see you again in a few months time," reassured Elladan as he and Elrohir broke away from the three way hug.

"I know that, but you get to have Estel all to yourselves again, also don't think for one minute I don't know what your doing," Arwen announced loudly to the group of elves.

"What are they doing my Daughter?", Elrond questioned her while he held a cooing Estel in his arms.

"They are trying to teach Estel to say "Dan" and "Ro" so they would be his next words," she exclaimed amusingly at the embarrassed looking twins.

"Doesn't this sound familiar Erestor?", Glorfindel asked the chief advisor with a smirk on his face.

"Yes it does, and whoever said history doesn't repeat itself has just been proven wrong," Erestor responded back with a smirk of his own.

"What are you two talking about?", Elrond asked them both. Erestor went on to remind Elrond that when Arwen was equivalent to the age that Estel is now. The twins were trying to teach her to say the shortened versions of their names, as they are trying to do with Estel now. Elrond and his family and friends, with Elladan and Elrohir still looking embarrassed, did remember the twins doing that, and it was so cute with how they were always talking to her. On a couple of occasions, Elrond, or one of the others had walked in or overheard the twins helping Arwen to speak, and when she eventually did say their names. Elladan and Elrohir were really happy and proud that they got her to talk, but unbeknownst to the twins at that time. Elrond and the rest of the adults helped them along with trying to teach Arwen to say their names as well. They were all brought out of their memories of that special time when Haldir announced that they should get going while they still had light. Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen reluctantly agreed with the marchwarden, so they mounted up on their horses, and with one last goodbye to each other. Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and the Lothlorien warriors all turned to journey home to Lothlorien. Elrond, his twin sons and best friends stayed in the courtyard until they could no longer see their Lothlorien kin. They were all about to just head inside when Erestor's friend Beriadan from the kitchens came running up towards them.

"Beriadan what's wrong," Erestor asked in concern for his friend.

"Nothing is wrong my Lord Erestor," he said as he came to stand infront of the small group of elves.

"Then pray tell why it looked like you had a warg chasing after you," the chief advisor continued.

"I have great news to tell you my friend," he exclaimed to Erestor and the others present.

"And what would that be?", questioned Erestor.

"My youngest daughter Alastegiel has given birth to a healthy baby girl a few hours ago," Beriadan announced proudly to the Lords assembled. Congratulations were all given around once again to the twice new grandfather, and Beriadan thanked them all individually again once more. Erestor personally thanked him for letting him and the others know this early about this joyful event, but Beriadan told him it was not a problem but a pleasure to tell him and the other Lords gathered. He then politely asked if he may leave their company to return to his family, to which it was quickly given with congratulations and well wishing again to the very proud grandfather. After Beriadan's announcement about his new granddaughter coming into this life. The rest of the day with Elrond and his three sons and best friends went quite quickly after that, with Elrond and Erestor catching up on their paperwork, and Glorfindel going to train with Rivendell's warriors to keep them at their best with defending Rivendell, while the twins spent their time with their six month old baby brother.

In all honestly though, there was one thing Elrond, Erestor and the twins knew for definite, and that was a certain elf Lord by the name of Glorfindel was really looking forward to night time. Because that meant for the first time since Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen came to Rivendell, the captain of the guards was going to put the little one to bed. As before they left for Lothlorien, when it came to night time, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien aswell as Arwen had put Estel to bed, not that he blamed them in the slightest as they were getting to know their new grandson and brother. It was only fair they all shared in the little one's night time routine, but now that they have gone home to Lothlorien he couldn't have been more pleased to have his turn at putting his little nephew to bed again. So as evening came around, with Elrond, his sons and best friends finishing their evening meal and heading towards the hall of fire for some entertainment. Glorfindel had decided to skip going to the hall of fire tonight, because he requested to Elrond, who was holding the dozing Estel in his arms, if he could have a private word with him for a moment in the emptying dining hall.

"What is it Glorfindel?", Elrond asked his captain of the guards in the now empty dining hall.

"Elrond, ever since I was reborn on Middle-earth I have promised myself I would always look out and protect the line of Eärendil and I...," Glorfindel started to say but was cut off by Elrond.

"And you have done a great job at it Glorfindel because without your sacrifice, my grandfather Tuor and my grandmother Idril wouldn't have been able to escape with my Adar," he told Glorfindel determinedly.

"Thank you for your wise words Elrond, and as I was about to say to you, I will vow to always keep my promise to the best of my ability to you and your family for as long as I live and breathe on Middle-earth," Glorfindel vowed to the Lord of Rivendell.

"Glorfindel if I may say so, you have kept your promise my friend, as you have always been there for me and my family," Elrond reassuringly told him.

"Again Elrond I must thank you for your kind words, and out of the many reasons why I love living here in Rivendell Elrond, its not because I have to, its because I want to, for I have come to love being here and also I love your children as if they were my own flesh and blood, especially Estel," at that point in the conversation. Both elf Lords looked down at the little one safely tucked into Elrond's arms, and then both looked back up at each other and smiled.

"Glorfindel listen to me, you are more than just my captain of the guards and the greatest warrior Rivendell has ever had the privilege to have to help keep it safe against the growing darkness on Middle-earth, you are along with Erestor are one of my most trusted friends and confidants," said Elrond passionately towards Glorfindel.

"Elrond I...," Glorfindel started to speak but closed his mouth when Elrond gave him a demanding but aslo pleading look.

"Please Glorfindel let me finish," Elrond requested, so Glorfindel kept his mouth closed and nodded to Elrond to let him know he wouldn't speak, but to just hear the rest on what he had to say.

"Without you and Erestor helping me handle Rivendell and Elladan's and Elrohir's comings and goings from Rivendell, I wouldn't have coped if I didn't have you both by my side and supporting me as you did, and I can say thank you to you and Erestor a million times over, but somehow those words doesn't seem enough to how I am truly grateful to have two great friends like you and Erestor in my and my family's life," Elrond finished talking towards Glorfindel with a reassuring smile.

"Elrond I would've gone to Mordor and back for you, your family and Rivendell if that's what it took to keep you all safe from harm, and I would do anything to keep what little peace we do have at the moment on Middle-earth, for you only have to look down into your arms to know that what we are all still fighting for, and if it means I get to spend one more day with the little one here it would've all been worth it for he is our hope," Glorfindel said passionately to Elrond as ran his finger gently over Estel's soft cheek. No more words were exchanged after that, they didn't need to for they could see how each others words affected them so. Not in a bad way, but in the deep understanding between life long friends, they also knew that it was getting quite late, so they both left the dining hall and headed towards the nursery to put Estel to bed. When they got to the nursery door, Elrond gently handed over his six month old son to his Uncle Glorfindel, but not before he kissed his baby boy on his head and bid Glorfindel goodnight, before heading towards his own bedroom. Glorfindel quietly opened the nursery door to go inside and went straight over to the changing table. As he got the still sleeping Estel out of his clothes, he could see that on the dressing table there were a clean cloth nappy and the little one's pyjamas. Glorfindel had a feeling that the Mother hen Erestor put them out for him already, and he couldn't help but shake his head in mild amusement at the chief advisor's antics. With Estel now changed into fresh clean cloth nappy and his gold coloured pyjamas. Glorfindel gently picked up the little one and carried him to his cot, and after he lowered the sleeping baby into the cot for the night. He leaned over and kissed his little nephew goodnight, before placing a blanket over the little one so he wouldn't get cold.

As Glorfindel quietly left the nursery to head to his own bedroom. He couldn't help but feel blessed to have such a good life with Elrond and his family and friends. Yes fate had given him and the others hard times in Rivendell, but they had only made them all stronger, not weaker and he nor any of the others would change fate, even if they wanted to, for it had lead to having Estel come to Rivendell. Glorfindel upon finally entering his bedroom got ready for bed in record time and just before he settled into his bed. Glorfindel sent a silent prayer to Varla to say thanks once again for his second life on Middle-earth, before following his nephew's example in going to sleep. The days rolled into weeks following Celeborn's, Galadriel's and Arwen's visit to Rivendell, and they were filled with the utmost happiness, but also heart wrenching frustration. The reason for that being is because Estel had started teething, and for the now poor little eight month old baby it was sheer agony. Not just for him, but also his family, as there was really nothing that they could do apart from try to comfort him. Night time was even worse, as Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor all took turns comforting the little one when he woke up in pain because of his baby teeth coming through. On one of those nights, it was Elrond's turn trying to soothe his suffering baby boy.

"Their their Estel, I got you my poor little one," Elrond said calmly to the crying baby in his arms. That's more or less what Elrond had been saying to the little one for the past half an hour. The twins had not that long left Elrond to deal with Estel, it wasn't because they didn't want to or didn't care about their little brother. It was because they couldn't cope in seeing the little one suffer anymore, and it was torment for them both to witness it, that and the lack of sleep didn't help either. So earlier, when Elrond saw Elladan and Elrohir struggling with their little brother when he passed the nursery to head to his own bedroom, he ordered them to go to bed to get some sleep, but only after much protest from the twins insisting that they could cope, as it was originally their turn to put Estel to bed tonight. They both conceded though, as they really were tired, and the fact that Elrond knew they were tired, while the twins were trying not to show it to their Adar failing miserably. They begrudgingly left their crying baby brother with their Adar. In the here and now, Elrond was steadily rocking back and forth on the beautifully carved wooden rocking chair that was in the nursery, with a warm bottle of milk on a small table next to him, that Elladan had brought up earlier for Estel to have. And so as to not let it go to waste, Elrond decided to give his son his milk in the hope that would get him back to sleep.

"Here you are Estel, a nice warm bottle of milk for you to have," the tired Ada cooed to the little one in his arms, so as Elrond brought the bottle to the little one's mouth. Estel outright refused it, as his gums had swelled and all around his mouth was really sensitive. Also due to the pain, he had a hard time getting to sleep, which lead to Estel getting increasingly irritable and fussy.

"Come on Estel please, do it for Ada," pleaded Elrond as he tried once again to give Estel his bottle, but as Elrond should've expected, but didn't. Estel continued to refuse to drink his milk, so Elrond gave up on trying to feed him and took of his son's bib. Which was wet through due to Estel drooling all over it. Estel had been drooling for awhile now and unfortunately for the little one, it had lead to him having a facial rash.

"Oh my poor Estel, I wish there was something I could do to ease your suffering, but I can't my little one, no matter how much I want to, so for now Estel, all I'm going to do is hold you and hope the pain will pass for you quickly," Elrond told his crying baby boy, while he continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair. As the minutes turned into hours it had found the Father and son both fast asleep in the nursery. And that is how they were both found in the morning by Glorfindel and Erestor, who both had matching smiles on their faces at seeing their Lord holding his son in his arms.

"Do you think we should wake Elrond?", Glorfindel asked Erestor softly.

"No, I think we should let him sleep, after all it looks as if he's had a long night," Erestor pointed out to him. But no sooner had Erestor finished speaking did Estel start to stir, so before the little one could wake up fully and disturb Elrond. Glorfindel quickly scooped up the little one into his arms and headed out of the nursery, while Erestor made sure Elrond was still asleep and grabbed unused bottle of milk. And then went to catch up with Glorfindel, who was heading towards the kitchens. When Erestor caught up to Glorfindel and a fully awake fussy Estel. The two elf Lords made their way down to the kitchens as quickly and quietly as they could, because Glorfindel and Erestor knew that nothing was important right now than settling down their nephew. So when they all entered the kitchen, it was full of elves already cooking breakfast and doing other duties, nobody seemed to notice Glorfindel and Erestor were even there. At least until Estel let out a loud cry in Glorfindel's arms.

"Oh Estel, its ok little one," Glorfindel cooed to the eight month old baby.

"Glorfindel, why don't you go and sit down in the dining hall, while I make up a fresh new bottle of milk and some porridge for the little one here," Erestor suggested to the captain of the guards while acknowledging the looks of sympathy the kitchen staff were giving the little one.

"Good idea Erestor, I will see you momentarily then," replied Glorfindel as he walked out the kitchens to the dining hall. When Glorfindel left the kitchens, the chief advisor to Elrond turned around and told the kitchen staff not to worry, as he and Glorfindel had it all under control. So at Erestor's reassurance that Estel was fine, the kitchen staff got back to work. But they were all still worried for the little one though, as they had all come to love their Lord Elrond's son. And although there were plenty of children and babies in Rivendell, there was something special about Estel that brought a smile to their faces and a spring in their step that made their day go pleasantly. As the kitchen staff carried on with what they were doing. Erestor set to work on getting Estel's bottle and porridge ready, because now that Estel is eight months old. He can eat mashed food like porridge and mashed fruits and vegetables, so aswell as his bottle of milk. Estel was given mashed food like peaches, pears, bananas, apples, carrots, potatoes etcetera, and when he eventually gets older the little one will be able to have more solid food. While Erestor was getting Estel's breakfast ready, Glorfindel had put Estel into his high chair to await said breakfast. The wooden high chair was made by Celeborn when he was in Rivendell. The Lord of Lothlorien made it for Estel because he could see that his grandson had everything, apart from a high chair. So Celeborn had decided to make it his mission to make his grandson a beautifully carved high chair all by himself. It didn't take the Lord of Lothlorien long to do and when he finished it, he presented it to Elrond and the others, who appreciated straight away. Especially Galadriel, as she thought it was adorable her husband would do something like this for their grandson.

"Oh Estel, you truly are blessed to have such loving grandparents, I wonder if Thranduil would feel that way to when he sees you one day," Glorfindel said aloud to Estel, who in turn just smiled and cooed at Glorfindel.

"I would think King Thranduil would love our little brother Glorfindel," chimed two voices at the same time.

"Ah Elladan, Elrohir good morning to you both," Glorfindel greeted to the twins as they walked over to join him and Estel at the table.

"Good morning Glorfindel," Elladan said as he sat down at the table.

"Yes good morning Glorfindel, and to you baby brother," Elrohir told them both as he to joined them at the table for breakfast.

"Glorfindel where is our Adar?", questioned Elladan.

"I believe your Adar is in the nursery asleep young one," Glorfindel replied back as he played peek-a-boo with his laughing baby nephew.

"What have I told you about playing with Estel before he has even had his breakfast Glorfindel?" Erestor asked him as he came into the dining hall followed by a few kitchen staff, who immediately started placing out the breakfast on the table.

"Your just jealous because he knows who his favourite Uncle is Erestor," Glorfindel boasted to the chief advisor.

"Whatever you say my blonde friend," Erestor replied as he sat down infront of Estel with the little one's porridge in hand to give to the hungry eight month old. Meanwhile in the nursery with Elrond, he was starting to wake up. At first he didn't know where he was, but he did notice his back, arms and legs felt stiff. So he stood up to stretch his body. And it was only when he felt his neck pop that he suddenly realized that he was in the nursery, and Estel wasn't here. At first he quickly went over to his baby boy's cot to see if he was placed in there. When he was found not to be in there, he checked under it, as now that his son was eight months old. Estel had started to crawl, not very far mind you, but enough to know that now when he was placed down on the floor, you had to keep an extra close eye on him, as Estel tended to try and get his hands on anything and everything. At the moment though, his favourite thing to grab for was his family's hair, as he liked the feel of it, but mostly he liked pulling at it. Much to his family's displeasure mind you. So as panic started to set in. Elrond immediately ran out of the nursery to find his baby boy, but he didn't get very far, as he quickly collided with Beriadan.

"My Lord Elrond, what's the matter?", he asked his Lord as he recovered from the impact.

"My son, my son Estel is not in the nursery," Elrond said quickly as he was steaded on his feet by the senior head of Rivendell's kitchens.

"Carm down my Lord, Estel is with Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor, Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir in the dining hall for breakfast and...," But before Beriadan could finish, Elrond had shot off again to find his son. The reason why he panicked is because sometime as of late, he had felt someone was watching Estel and not in a good way. At first he put it down to him being a new Adar again and it was only his protective side kicking in again for his new baby boy. But as the days went on, the feeling only grew stronger. Until he finally confided in Glorfindel and Erestor about what was troubling him. They believed him straight away, because when Elrond had a strong feeling about something he was normally right. So the three elf Lords decided to keep it between themselves so as not to alert anybody, especially the twins. As they loved their little brother with all their hearts. So when Elrond at last came to the door that lead to the dining hall, he nearly all but ripped it from its hinges to get to where Estel was.

"My Lord Elrond, are you alright?", Erestor asked Elrond as he dipped the spoon into the bowl of porridge again for Estel to have. But Elrond ignored him, and headed over to where Estel was waiting for another spoonful of porridge from his Uncle Erestor. It never came though, as Estel was quite surprised when instead of getting his breakfast. He was picked up out of his high chair and gently held in his Ada's arms.

"Adar what's wrong?", Elladan questioned him after a moment.

"Adar please tell us what's wrong as you look really pale," Elrohir pointed out in concern.

"I'm afraid that it is our fault young ones, because this morning when we came into the nursery to get Estel ready for today, we found him in Elrond's arms, and the little one was about to wake up so we took him before he could awake Elrond. Thinking about it now, me and Erestor should of told your Adar we had Estel and to let him know where he was," Glofindel explained guiltily.

"I'm sorry my Lord, Glorfindel asked me if we should wake you but I said no because it looked like you had a long night with Estel, and I thought you could do with a bit more sleep," Erestor admitted to Elrond with a guilty expression on his face.

"Its alright you two, but next time please leave a note or something because I literally ran into your friend Beriadan Erestor to get to my son, I think I owe him an apology," Elrond said awkwardly as he gave Estel one last hug before putting him in his high chair again. At that point the twins burst out laughing as they had never seen their Adar looking so awkward in such a long time, and it wasn't long before Glorfindel, Erestor and finally Elrond joined in the laughing at his run in with the head of Rivendell's kitchens, as the twins could only imagine their Adar's face when he collided with Beriadan to be quite comical. Unbeknownst to the twins though and lucky enough for Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor, they hadn't picked up on the awkwardness on how Elrond really felt on the inside about this mornings incident. It was probably for the best for now that they didn't know, at least until whoever was watching Estel would hopefully move on.

Here you are my friends, another chapter for you to read. And I hope you enjoy it along with the others I've done. Also, I would really be happy if you left a reveiw for me please thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my friends, I like to say thank you again for your reveiws, so here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Also I'm once again going to mention Thranduil and his family, and that I'm also going to do another time skip. As I want to write about Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen again.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 14

After the incident when Elrond had a sheer panic attack at not seeing his son straight away, and then running into the head of Rivendell's kitchens had passed. Everything had gone back to normal. Elrond of course apologised to Beriadan straight away when he found him, but he told Elrond not to worry about it to much as he should've been looking where he was going to. And funnily enough he was on his way up to tell Elrond that his family was in the dining hall, and that he also had a response to his letter that he had sent out to King Thranduil and his family about coming to Rivendell in his office. So after they had had their breakfast, Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and the twins had all gone into his office. So with Estel currently asleep in the cot that was also in his office, Elrond was about to read out loud to them all what Thranduil had said in his letter to him.

"Dear Elrond, Thank you for replying to my letter my friend, I hope you and your family and friends are keeping well and I look forward to seeing you all again soon, speaking of that, all being good with the weather I should hopefully arrive in Rivendell in the last week of February, also please tell Elladan and Elrohir that my children received their message and were disappointed to learn that they couldn't make it for the archery contest in Mirkwood this year, as the twins said that they were tending to something important that needed their immediate attention...," At that point in telling what Thranduil wrote to him, Elrond stopped and looked at the twins who had on their faces a mixture of embarrassment at not telling the whole reason why they couldn't go to the archery contest in Mirkwood, and pride for the exact same reason, because for the last six months they took their new roles as big brothers to Estel very seriously, and no archery contest was more important than their little brother, so with a smile on his lips, Elrond finished reading the letter.

"Legolas was especially disappointed at not seeing Elladan and Elrohir, he practically begged and pleaded with me to let him go to Rivendell early as he thought their was something wrong with them, it was only thanks to your letter my friend that got him to calm down, otherwise he would have gone anyway with or without my consent, but I did concede to the fact that even I was worried about the twins not turning up in Mirkwood, so I compromised with Legolas in saying he could go to Rivendell a month early before me and the rest of my children do, and also to find out what this important thing was that the twins said that needed their immediate attention, in conclusion my friend have a great yule this year and I will see you all in the spring. Yours sincerely Thranduil."

"So I guess I'm going to have to tell Thranduil about Estel then?", Elrond questioned amusingly to them all.

"Adar its not that we didn't want to tell him about our little brother, its just that we want Thranduil and his family to meet Estel first without being prejudicial towards him, and that we also didn't want to take a chance for our letter falling into the hands of the enemy," Elladan reasoned to his Adar.

"So can you understand Adar why we didn't tell Thranduil and his family the whole real reason about Estel?", Elrohir asked his Adar with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes I understand my Son, as you and Elladan are both right about not telling Thranduil straight away as it would jeopardize his safety of being found out," Elrond told his twin sons.

"My Lord I agree with you on that, it would've jeopardized Estel's safety of being found out, so thank the Varla that it didn't happen, also I completely agree with Lords Elladan and Elrohir for their forward-thinking on not telling King Thranduil about Estel in a letter, because the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and Arwen didn't find out about the little one until they got here, so what makes King Thranduil any different?", Erestor pointed out to them all.

"Elrond I too agree with Erestor and the twins, because could you imagine what would've happened if the twins had told Thranduil about Estel in a letter?", Glorfindel asked Elrond pointedly.

"Yes I do Glorfindel, it could've been a disaster for Estel if the message accidentally got into the hands of the enemy, and that it would've lead Sauron straight to Rivendell," Elrond said solemnly. After that last statement from Elrond, everybody in his office including Elrond, went into their own thoughts about what could've happened if the little one was revealed to Sauron, and Elrond especially had more to worry about, because aswell as the threat of Sauron hanging over his baby boy's head, he still had no idea who was watching Estel. So ever since that day when Elrond confided in Glorfindel and Erestor about what was troubling him about the possible traitor, Glorfindel had doubled up on security in and around Rivendell claiming to Rivendell's warriors that just because they were living in a time of momentary peace, doesn't mean that they should be letting their guard down, but more importantly it was to mainly keep on the lookout for anything suspicious. Meanwhile with Erestor, he had been discreetly investigating all of the elves in Rivendell to find out who was watching his nephew in a bad way, it was not something he enjoyed doing as he didn't like the thought of someone from Rivendell betraying them to the enemy, but he had to do it, not just for Elrond's sake but for Estel's. They were all brought out of their thoughts when Estel started to wake up, so Elrond quickly went over to his baby boy and picked him out of the cot.

"Hello little one, did you enjoy your sleep?", Elrond cooed to Estel softly.

"Of course he did Adar otherwise he wouldn't be happy to see us," Elladan said as he and Elrohir came to join their Adar's side in greeting their baby brother. Elladan was right, Estel was indeed happy to be awake and as proven when the little one started babbling excitedly at seeing his Ada and twin brothers, and when his Ada had picked him up, Estel turned his head and started waving his arms about as he could see his Uncles Glorfindel and Erestor also coming up to join him in saying hello to him.

"Adar I think we should put our concerns about whether or not Thranduil and his family will be prejudicial towards Estel to one side for now and concentrate on the little one here, as he is our main priority to keep in sight and safe," Elladan commented to his Adar.

"Once again you are right my Son, so why don't you and Elrohir go down to the kitchens and do your baby brother a bottle of milk and some mashed bananas, as I think he's hungry," Elrond told Elladan as he handed over the still babbling Estel to Elladan.

"Alright Adar we will see you later," Elrohir called out to his Adar as he held open the door for Elladan and Estel to walk out through.

"Elrond, Elladan is right, we should put our concerns about Thranduil and his family aside for now, and keep on trying to find out who is watching Estel," exclaimed Glorfindel passionately once the twins and Estel had left the office.

"I know Glorfindel I know, Erestor, have you managed to find out who is watching my baby boy?", Elrond asked pleadingly towards his chief advisor.

"I'm sorry to say my Lord that I haven't yet, but I'm not giving up," Erestor replied determinedly.

"Thank you my friend, I just want this to be over already," Elrond said with a sad sigh. Glorfindel and Erestor knew just how much this was affecting Elrond, as they could see he was heartbroken to think that one of his people could put Estel in danger, so they were more than ever determined to find out who this traitor was. Another month had passed in Rivendell with still not finding out who the possible traitor was that was watching Estel. For three certain elf Lords, it had made them a bit more on the edge instead of being relaxed, but thankfully Elladan and Elrohir had still not picked up on the tense atmosphere surrounding their Adar, Glorfindel and Erestor yet. As they were busy with looking after their baby brother, with busy meaning they were still trying to teach Estel to say their names, but all they got was their baby brother babbling excited gibberish back at them. While they were also training with Rivendell's warriors to keep them at the top of their game. In this moment in time however, it was just before midday and Elrond, who was now holding his nine month old son in his arms, with the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor on either side of him, were waiting in the courtyard to welcome the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and Arwen back to Rivendell to celebrate yule with them all.

"How much longer do you think they going be Ro?", Elladan asked frustratingly to Elrohir.

"I don't know Dan, but hopefully they will be here soon," Elrohir replied back to his twin.

"What has got you so frustrated my Son?", Elrond enquired to Elladan as he continued to hold his quietly babbling son in his arms.

"I'm just worried Adar," Elladan told him.

"About what Dan?", questioned Elrohir. For a tense moment Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor each thought to themselves that Elladan had found out about the possible traitor in Rivendell, so they all held their breath and waited for what Elladan had to say.

"I'm worried Ro because of how cold it is, as it could snow any day now, and I don't want our baby brother getting sick," he explained to Elrohir. To say the least, Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor mentally sighed in relief, not that they weren't worried about how the cold would affect the little one, because they were, they were all just glad the twins still haven't found out yet about the possible traitor in Rivendell. They were all broken out thoughts when Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel and Erestor all heard the sound of horses hooves in the distance.

"Are you ready to see your grandparents and sister again little one?", Elrond cooed to Estel. But all Estel did was coo up towards his Ada and then snuggle down more in his Ada's arms.

"I would say that was a yes My Lord," Erestor said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile with Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and the Lothlorien warriors that accompanied them. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and their granddaughter were talking about the upcoming yule that was to take part in Rivendell this year.

"Grandfather, Grandmother, I can't wait to see Adar and the others faces when we give them their presents", Arwen said excitedly to her grandparents.

"I know what you mean dear, as I can't wait to see the look on my little grandson's face when your Grandfather gives him his present," Galadriel replied with a smile towards her husband.

"He won't even remember it my love," Celeborn admitted with a hint of a blush on his face.

"No, but our Son-in-law will, and that will mean more to him than anything else in Middle-earth," she told him soothingly.

"Don't worry Grandfather, Estel will love your present, just like me and my twin brothers did, and still do, when we was his age," the Evenstar exclaimed confidently.

`She gets more and more like her Mother everyday, and I just hope my love and Evenstar are right about the present I'm going to give my grandson,` the Lord of Lothlorien thought nervously. Celeborn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his marchwarden Haldir say that he could see Elrond and his family in the courtyard. When Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and the Lothlorien warriors eventually arrived in the courtyard and dismounted from their horses, and then waited patiently for their horses to be taken away by the stable hands, did Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen and the Lothlorien warriors go and greet their Rivendell kin.

"Celeborn, Galadriel and Arwen welcome back to Rivendell, I trust your journey here went well?", Elrond asked his In-laws and daughter.

"It did Elrond, thank you for asking and...," Celeborn started to say to his Son-in-law but was interrupted by his grandson cooing loudly as he wanted to be held by his grandparents and sister.

"Ok little one calm down," Elrond exclaimed with a smile and a roll of his eyes as he handed over his nine month old son to his Mother-in-law.

"Well hello my little one, it is good to see you again," Galadriel cooed to her little grandson as she held him in her arms. When Estel was handed over to Galadriel, Estel immediately gave his his grandmother a smile and wave his hands about animatedly towards her, because he was so happy to see and be held by his grandmother again.

"Haldir, if you and the rest of the Lothlorien warriors would follow me please so I could show you your rooms, as it looks as though you could all do with a rest after your long journey coming here," Erestor said to Lothlorien elves.

"Thank you Lord Erestor, that is most kind of you, with your permission my Lord and Lady, do we have your leave to go?", Haldir requested of his Lord and Lady.

"Yes Haldir, you and the warriors have our leave to go and rest, but before you go, I like to say thank you to you all for getting us here safely," Celeborn complemented to them all. So with a bow to their Lord and Lady, the Lothlorien elves followed Erestor to their rooms in which they would be staying in.

"Grandmother I hate to interrupt your greetings with Estel, but don't you think we should continue inside where its warmer?", Elladan questioned her nicely, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Galadriel, Elladan's correct, we should all go inside, as I'm sure you don't want your grandson getting sick do you?", Elrond pointed out her as he got Elladan's hint.

"Oh, I didn't think, I'm sorry Elrond," the Lady of Lothlorien apologized to her Son-in-law as she passed back Estel to his Ada.

"No need to be sorry Galadriel, you are just happy to see your baby grandson again, but I must say Estel should be getting inside anyway as its nearing his lunchtime, so Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, could you take Estel inside and give him his lunch please?", Elrond asked them politely as he gave the little one over to Elrohir.

"Yes Adar of course, we will see you later then," Arwen called out softly as she and her brothers made their way to the kitchens to sort out Estel's food.

"Ok Elrond, spill it, what's going on?, As it doesn't take three elves to feed a baby," Galadriel questioned him as she crossed her arms.

`You'd be surprised,`Elrond thought in amusement.

"My Lady, with all due respect, could we please have this discussion inside Elrond's office?, as even the walls have ears," Erestor advised to the Lady of Lothlorien as he rejoined the small group of elves. After that last comment from Erestor, Celeborn and Galadriel knew there was more to this situation that meets the eye, and judging by Elrond's, Glorfindel's and Erestor's faces, it was something Celeborn and Galadriel weren't going to like. So as the small group of elves made their way to Elrond's office and as they made their way inside, Galadriel once again asked what was going on, it was only after they all sat down however that Elrond explained to his In-laws about the possible traitor in Rivendell who is watching Estel and Glorfindel's and Erestor's search in finding the traitor, which sadly has been unsuccessful so far. But the chief advisor and captain of the guards told the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien that they weren't giving up on finding out who it was that was watching their grandson Estel. Little did the group of elves in the office know, someone was listling in on them, and couldn't believe what was being said.

Ohhh another cliffhanger my friends. So who do you think could be listling in on Elrond and the others? Also if you want to know who the traitor is. I guess you'll have to keep reading my story to find out. So until the next time my friends, please leave a review


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my friends thank you all once again for reading my story. And because you have been loyal to my story, I thought I'd tell you all that Thranduil and his family aren't the prejudicial elves. Also I hope you all still like my story, and if you would, can you please keep reading and reviewing my story. As it really does make me happy to know that you still enjoy reading my story.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 15

After Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel had left their Adar and grandparents, the twins decided to catch up on what's been happening with their little sister.

"So how have you been then Arwen?", Elladan asked politely of her.

"I have been great thanks, better in fact, now that I'm here again," she replied just the same.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with Estel would it Arwen?", Elrohir suggested to her with a smile towards his baby brother.

"Maybe, but I much rather know what's been happening in Rivendell," said Arwen as they continued to make their way to the kitchens. At that point, the twins stopped walking and turned to look at each other with concerned looks on their faces. Arwen stopped aswell, as she noticed the change in atmosphere almost immediately with her twin brothers, so she asked them both what was wrong.

"Arwen, although we can't prove it, we think Adar, Glorfindel and Erestor are hiding something from us," Elladan told her quietly incase anyone was listening in on them.

"Like what?", Arwen softly asked her older twin brother as she came closer to him and Elrohir.

"We don't know Arwen," Elrohir replied back to her.

"Okay, so tell me what you do know then," prompted the Evenstar to the twins.

"Well me and Ro have noticed an increase in warriors around Rivendell," Elladan enlightened to his little sister.

"That, and although they tried to hide it well, Adar, Glorfindel and Erestor seem to be on edge about something, and whatever it is that is concerning them, they are probably informing our grandparents of it as we speak," surmised Elrohir as he continued to hold his now sleeping nine month old baby brother in his arms.

"And I presume you both wan't to know what it is?", she questioned to her twin brothers.

"Yes, although not for the lack of trying," Elladan informed her with a stern expression on his face. Arwen looked at Elladan's and Elrohir's faces and could see it in their eyes that they were both upset, especially at being left out on what their Adar, Glorfindel, Erestor and now their grandparents know about what was going on around here in Rivendell, so Arwen suggested that they should go and find out.

"But what if Estel wakes up?, we were supposed to be giving him his lunch," whispered Elrohir to his siblings.

"I'm sure Estel will be asleep for awhile," the Evenstar confidently assured Elrohir.

"Come on Ro, this is our chance to find out what's been going on with Adar, Glorfindel and Erestor," Elladan reasoned to his twin.

"But what if we get caught Dan," Elrohir argued back.

"Well we have a safe advantage if we do," Arwen declared with a small smirk on her face.

"Estel," they all said at the same time. So the three elves turned around and headed back to find where their Adar and grandparents might be, and by luck they just caught them along with Glorfindel and Erestor leading into the direction of their Adar's office.

"Alright we found them, but how are we going to find out what they are talking about?", Elrohir pointed out to his brother and sister.

"Ro, don't tell me you have forgotten?", Elladan asked his twin as he held back his laughter.

"Forgotten what Dan?" Elrohir enquired as he looked down to make sure Estel was still asleep in his arms.

"That there is more than one way into Adar's office," added Arwen as she to tried to hold back a laugh at Elrohir's confusion. It only took a moment to register what was being said to Elrohir before he realized that Elladan and Arwen were right, there was another way into their Adar's office, and it was one that they had all had used as children.

"Shall we go to the library then?", Elrohir declared to his smirking twin brother and sister.

"I thought you never ask Elrohir," the Evenstar replied as she lead the way to the library. As the twins and Arwen made their way towards the library in question, they all thought back on their memories of that room, as it was their Adar's personal library and it was connected to their Adar's office by a door and as children. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen all had lessons in the library by Erestor, and they had all learnt a great deal from him. But mostly when the twins were having their lessons with Erestor, they would try to escape to be outside so they could go and play in the sunshine, or go and find Glorfindel, so that they could continue their training to be warriors. Sometimes the twins escape plans worked with ease. Like when Erestor had a message delivered or was called away for whatever reason. And even though their Adar won't admit it to Erestor, he let the twins go through the door connected to his office to give his sons a chance to have some free time before they were called back by Erestor to continue their lessons with him.

But when their escape plans didn't work or were caught escaping. Elladan and Elrohir were made to do extra lessons for the ones they missed out on. However, every now and again, their Adar, Mother or Glorfindel would come in when they were having their lessons with Erestor and make up some excuse for the twins to be free of them. They each claimed to the twins when they had them on their own, that it was a game to see who could rile up the the chief advisor the most. Glorfindel was normally the better one to do it, as the twins and Arwen knew that Erestor respected their parents to much. Not that Erestor wouldn't speak his mind to their Adar, Mother and Glorfindel, because he did. Erestor also very much respected the captain of the guards, but doesn't say it to often, because he likes to keep Glorfindel humble. At least that's what he told the twins and Arwen one day when they asked him about it. In the here and now however, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen were brought out of their thoughts when they reached the library door, they then quietly entered their Adar's library and then silently walked over to the other door leading into their Adar's office, which by luck would have it was opened just a little bit, and so they discreetly listened in on what their Adar had to say.

"Alright Elrond, now are you going to tell me and my husband what's really going on around here?", the Lady of Lothlorien asked impatiently to her Son-in-law.

"Galadriel if you and Celeborn would care to sit down first, because what I'm about to tell you both concerns your grandson Estel," Elrond told his In-laws as he, Glorfindel and Erestor all took a seat to sit down in. After that last statement from Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel sat down and also at the same time, the twins and Arwen held their nerve at what their Adar had to say about Estel.

"Ok, just over a month ago I have had a strange feeling that someone was watching Estel, and at first I put it down to me being a new Ada again and I tried convincing myself that it was also my protective side kicking in for my new baby son. But as time went on it would not go away and the feeling only got stronger, so I finally confided in Glorfindel and Erestor about what was going on and we decided to keep it between ourselves so as not to alert anybody. Especially the twins, as we know they love their little brother with all their hearts and...," at that point Elrond had to cut himself off for a moment so he could gather his thoughts on what he was going to tell his In-laws.

"And?", urged Celeborn and Galadriel at the same time.

"And I also believe we may have a possible traitor in Rivendell, the same traitor in fact who is watching Estel," Elrond concluded sadly and a bit reluctantly. Elrond was right to be reluctant about saying that last part though, because not even a heartbeat later, all chaos broke out in his office.

"What!" screamed Elladan as he barged opened the door he was hiding behind with a bang.

"Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, what are you doing here?!", Elrond asked his children as he recovered first from the door banging against his office wall.

"Is it true Adar?!", Elrohir accused angrily.

"Yes it is true, and if you let me explain...," Elrond started to say as he stood up from his seat to face his angry twins but couldn't, as he was interrupted by his furious older twin son Elladan.

"Explain!, that's a joke Adar, as you were never going to tell us about Estel anyway were you?", Elladan questioned him as he snapped at his Adar. As the argument between Elrond and the twins was going on. Glorfindel and Erestor remained quiet in their seats, as they learnt from years of experience to never come between them. Unless it turned physical that is.

"Your right I wasn't, as this was the very reason why!", Elrond heatedly exclaimed back to the twins, because he had had just about enough of not being able to defend himself on what he did.

"Oh, so it our fault now is it Adar?!", an enraged Elrohir questionly argued back to his Adar.

"No, no, no, my sons it isn't but...," Elrond tried to explain once again, but was also once again cut off by doing so by Elladan.

"But nothing Adar!, me and Ro still feel guilty enough as it is that we weren't there in time to protect our Mother from orcs, and to have this kept from us is like a stab to the heart," Elladan roared passionately. Meanwhile, with Celeborn Galadriel, they to were continuing to sit quietly in their seats and watch their Son-in-law's and twin grandsons argument. While at the same time, they were still digesting the news that there was a traitor in Rivendell watching their nine month old baby grandson.

"How dare you keep this information about this possible traitor from us Adar, we had a right to know about what was going on with our little brother!", shouted out Elrohir as he continued to rant at his Adar.

"Elladan, Elrohir, listen to me, I thought what I was doing was right and I kept it from you because I didn't wan't you both going around Rivendell treating everybody as a suspect when we don't even know who it is yet", Elrond conceded softly as he pleaded with Elladan and Elrohir to understand why he did what he did. Also at the same time the argument between her Adar and twin brothers was going on. Arwen, who had been passed Estel to her earlier by Elrohir, was trying her best to comfort the crying and whimpering little one in her arms. Nobody took any notice at Arwen and Estel, as everyone was more focused on what was unfolding between her Adar and twin brothers. So while Arwen comforted Estel, she also silently listened in on what was going on.

"Well Adar you thought wrong, because just how are we supposed to protect Estel, if we don't know what's going on in our own home?!, Elladan angrily pointed out.

"Adar right now me and Dan feel betrayed that you couldn't trust us with this information regarding our little brother. And not only did you, Glorfindel, Erestor know about this traitor that roams free in Rivendell. You knew all about it for over a month and didn't see fit to tell us, and as Estel's big brothers, we had a right to know so we could protect him from harm such as this," Elrohir told his Adar with betrayal and anguish showing in his eyes.

"Come on Ro, we're leaving," Elladan said to his twin as he walked over to where Arwen was and gently took his crying baby brother out of her arms and into his own.

"Where are you going my sons?", Elrond asked Elladan and Elrohir softly.

"To the kitchens Adar, to give our little bother his lunch as you earlier requested of us to do," Elrohir replied back just the same, as he, Elladan and Estel made their way out of their Adar's office and headed once again towards the kitchens. After the twins along with Estel left Elrond's office, nobody said anything, as they were all still reeling from the words being expressed between Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. But the first to come out of it though was Elrond himself.

"Its my fault, I should've told them," he said dejectedly as he sat down again in his chair.

"No my Lord, don't go blaming yourself," consoled Erestor.

"Erestor's right Elrond, you didn't know that they was listening in on our conversation," Glorfindel added as he looked into Arwen's eyes to let her know that she was in the wrong to. While she after a moment hung her head in shame and embarrassment because she knew it was true.

"Elrond, while me and my wife agree with the twins that anything regarding Estel should be automatically told to them," Celeborn addressed to his Son-in-law.

"We also understand why you did what you did, because you wanted to protect your children, and no greater parent like you could do more than that Elrond," Galadriel approved with acknowledgement at what her Son-in-law Elrond did.

"Oh Adar, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Arwen admitted as she sat down by her Adar.

"How is it your fault Arwen?", Elrond questioned her as he took a hold of her hands to comfort her.

"Well I asked Elladan and Elrohir what had been happening in Rivendell since the last time I saw them, and after I asked them that question. I noticed immediately the change in atmosphere with them both, so I asked them immediately what was wrong, and Elladan and Elrohir told me that although they couldn't prove it, they said that you, Glorfindel and Erestor are hiding something from them," Arwen started to explain.

"That's not all of it is it Arwen?", Galadriel asked her granddaughter with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Your right Grandmother it isn't. Elladan and Elrohir also informed me that they had noticed an increase in warriors around Rivendell, and that although you, Glorfindel and Erestor probably tried to hide it well Adar. My brothers caught on that you all seemed to be on edge about something," continued Arwen.

"It would seem I trained them to well," Glorfindel said with a smirk on his face.

"Now is not the time for jokes Glorfindel!, please Lady Arwen do go on," prompted Erestor to the Evenstar.

"Ok, well, Elladan and Elrohir also told me that they had tried to find out what you had been keeping from them, so I...," at that point Arwen hesitated, at least until her Adar gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"What did you do Evenstar?", said Celeborn as he questioned her.

"I suggested that we should all go and find out, so we silently went into your library Adar and we listened in on what you told our grandparents, and well you all know what happened after that," concluded Arwen as she still felt ashamed and embarrassed at what she did.

"My Lord, Lady Arwen, if I may, this situation we are all in at the moment with the little one is neither yours or anybody's fault, it is the traitor's fault. And when I get a hold of whoever it is, they are going to wish they live in Mordor when I'm through with them!," affirmed Erestor as he rose from his seat.

"But we still have to find whoever it is first," Glorfindel pointed out to the chief advisor as he to rose from his seat.

"Then I suggest instead of wasting time Glorfindel. We go and continue to find out who it is that is watching the little one," the chief advisor commanded with stern conviction. But before Glorfindel and Erestor even took their first steps towards the door, it was being knocked on from the other side, so Erestor went over to answer it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you my Lords and Ladies, but I thought I'd come and inform you that Mithrandir has been spotted coming into our borders," Lindir announced to them all.

"I wonder why Mithrandir has come now to Rivendell," Celeborn pondered out loud.

"Well wonders never cease my love when Mithrandir is here," Galadriel stated with a beaming smile at the thought of seeing her long time friend Mithrandir again.

"Thank you Lindir for telling us about Mithrandir's arrival," Elrond told him as he got up out of his chair.

"It was not a problem my Lord Elrond," Lindir replied back to his Lord.

"Lindir before you go, I'd appreciate it if you would go and tell an elf servant to have Mithrandir's room freshened up for him please," Elrond pleasantly requested of Lindir.

"Of course my Lord Elrond, I'll get onto it right away," Lindir told him as he bowed to his Lord and left to do his Lord's request.

Hello my friends, I hope you liked this chapter. And that I hope you didn't think I was to hard on Elrond. Besides I think anybody would react like Elladan and Elrohir did if they were kept out of a secret such as that about their baby brother Estel. Also don't worry chapter 16 is on its way, so until then please leave a review for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my friends I'm sorry that I've not updated in awhile, but I would really like to say a big thank you to all those who keep reading my story. So as to make up for my long absence, here is chapter 16 for you to enjoy, also I hope you are all still liking my story and I will try my best to keep you interested in reading it.

I would like to say I do not own lord of the rings or any of its characters I am simply borrowing them for this story.

Chapter 16

After Lindir left to do what was requested of him, Elrond suggested to his family and friends that they should all go and freshen up so they can all look their best for when they greet Mithrandir. Everyone agreed with Elrond that it was a good idea, so they all left Elrond's office and went to their rooms to do so. Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir were finishing up with feeding their babbling baby brother his lunch, whilst trying to keep the anger, hurt and betrayal that they both felt about what they learnt about their baby brother inside, as they knew that although Estel might not fully understand it yet. He could still pick up on the intense emotions surrounding them, so for now and for the sake of their baby brother, Elladan and Elrohir put aside their personal feelings for the moment and silently agreed to not let it show whilst they were with Estel. Elrohir however could sense that Elladan was having a hard time at trying his hardest to keep his fellings about the situation with the traitor in Rivendell suppressed and although he felt the same as his twin, Elrohir, being the more rational twin out of the two of them, understood why his Adar did what he did as he knew that as much as they would both deny it, he and Elladan would go around Rivendell and treat everyone as a suspect without a second thought. In the meantime though, they concentrated on their baby brother.

"Come on Estel, one last little bite and then your all done," Elrohir exclaimed to the babbling nine month old with a smile. But Estel seemed to have other ideas about his last bit of mashed apple, because as soon as the spoon was in his reach he grabbed the spoon out of Elrohir's hand and threw it back at Elrohir's face. It only took a moment to get over what just happened before Elladan burst out laughing at the look on Elrohir's face.

"Oh Elrohir you seem to have something on your face." Elladan said to his twin brother as soon as he got his laughing under control.

"No, really Dan I haven't noticed," he replied back sarcastically as he wiped the mashed apple from his face as he glared half-heartedly at the gurgling baby infront of him.

"Ro don't glare at Estel, you should by now know when he's had enough," the older twin smirked towards him as he got up from his chair in the dining hall and picked up the babbling nine month old into his arms.

"I wasn't glaring Dan I was just thinking how quickly our baby brother grabbed the spoon from me that had his last bit of mashed apple on and threw it at me before I even had a chance to respond," insisted Elrohir, as he to rose from his seat to take Estel's empty bowl and spoon to the kitchens to be washed.

"I can do that for you my Lord Elrohir," a voice from the dining room doorway addressed Elrohir softly.

"Thank you for offering my Lady, but it is no trouble at all," stated Elrohir as he and Elladan turned towards the elf maid Castiel.

"My Lord Elladan and my Lord Elrohir, please forgive me for being so forward, but the reason I've said I could wash out your little brother's bowl and spoon is because I've been sent here by Lord Elrond to inform you both that Mithrandir is on his way here," she told them both as she stepped into dining room.

"Mithrandir's here?", questioned Elladan and Elrohir at the same time.

"Yes my Lords, he's coming into our borders as we speak," Castiel confirmed to them both.

"I guess we should go and get cleaned up Dan," Elrohir suggested to his twin brother.

"You more so than me Ro," Elladan quipped as he held the now dozing Estel in his arms more securely.

"Very funny Dan," deadpanned Elrohir, as he and his brothers made their way out of the dining hall, but not before thanking Castiel for taking care of Estel's things as they went to freshen up for Mithrandir's arrival. Back with Elrond and his family and friends, they had all freshened up and were now waiting patiently in the courtyard for Mithrandir to arrive.

"Elrond, are Elladan and Elrohir going to come out and greet Mithrandir aswell?", Glorfindel asked Elrond as he stood next to him.

"I don't know Glorfindel, but I have sent someone to inform them of his arrival," Elrond responded back to his captain of the guard's question.

"My Lord, have you thought on what you are going to say to Mithrandir concerning the little one?", Erestor questioned quickly to Elrond as he could still see the inner turmoil in his Lord's eyes about the recent argument with the twins.

"I have Erestor, and I would appreciate it if you would all be there for when I explain my son to him so I...," but before he could finish on what he was about to say, he was interrupted by Elladan words.

"Does that courtesy extend to us Adar?, Or you going to leave us out of that aswell?", the oldest of Elrond's children accused bitterly as he and Elrohir made their way to join the rest of the elves in the courtyard.

"Elladan!", a few of elves exclaimed in shock at how he spitefully spoke to his Adar.

"Elladan that was cold, even for you!", Elrohir hissed at him as he made his way to stand beside his Adar with the sleeping Estel in his arms.

"Yes my Son it does extend to you, and to you to Elrohir, as you are after all Estel's big brothers, but for now my Son I would really appreciate it if we could have this discussion for another time in private," Elrond calmly said to him as picked up Estel from Elrohir's arms and into his own.

"As you wish Adar," conceded Elladan begrudgingly as he stood beside Elrohir. It was only when he stood beside his twin brother that he started to feel guilty about how he talked to his Adar, it didn't help him much when he caught a glimpse of the inner turmoil in his Adar's eyes. That and the fact he could feel everybody's eyes upon him made him feel worse, especially when he looked up at his grandmother and could see the disappointment written all over her face. To Elladan that was worse than her being angry or upset at him, so he promised himself when he had the chance to, he would apologize to his Adar. The collective group of family and friends didn't have to wait much longer for Mithrandir to arrive, as they could hear him before they even saw him as he sang a merry tune to signal he was here. In the next moment they all saw him on his horse drawn cart, still singing his merry tune whilst smoking his pipe, up until he was eventually in the courtyard.

"My, my, my, isn't this a welcome. Its not my birthday by any chance is it?", Mithrandir asked with a twinkle in his eye as he got down from his horse drawn cart, then thanking a stable hand as his horse and cart were cared for.

"Mithrandir, it is good to see you again my friend," exclaimed Elrond with a smile as he came forward to greet his old friend.

"Lord Elrond, my friend it is good to see you also, but I must ask, who is this little fellow you hold in your arms?", Mithrandir inquired as he ran his finger through the sleeping nine month old's dark wispy hair. But before Elrond had a chance to answer such a delicate question, especially considering the circumstances as of late, he was saved by his Mother-in-law.

"Mithrandir, would it be alright if we went inside?, For I do not want my grandson to get ill, especially as it could snow any time now," Galadriel pointed out to him.

"Grandson, Lady Galadriel?", Mithrandir asked confused.

"Yes Mithrandir, my grandson," the Lady of Lothlorien replied with a beaming and proud smile towards her baby grandson.

"Well my friend, it would seem that you've been busy since the last time we've met," Mithrandir quipped amusingly towards the Lord of Rivendell.

"Indeed I have Mithrandir, and I'll explain it all to you once we are all inside," said Elrond as he led the way to the family living room. True to his word, as soon as everyone was in the family living room and seated comfortably, and after Elrond passed over Estel to Galadriel's waiting arms, did Elrond start to explain to Mithrandir on who the baby in his arms was.

"Mithrandir, before I begin, I must ask you to promise me to keep what are told about the little one to yourself," Elrond asked Mithrandir sternly.

"Lord Elrond, I promise that whatever you tell me today will be kept in these four walls and will go no further," Mithrandir promised to him, as he only had to look at all of the elves present in the room to know how serious the information he was about to be told about the little one is.

"Alright then, seven months ago Elladan and Elrohir were on another one of their orc hunts when it started to rain, so they decided to find some form of shelter from the storm and then set of again when it stopped. There was a Dunedain camp not far from were they was so they headed in its direction, but when they got there, the Dunedain warriors were fighting back the orcs while the women were trying their hardest to defend or calm down the children screaming in terror. The twins started helping out the Dunedain warriors immediately and it didn't take long before the orcs were receding, amongst the battle they caught a glimpse of Arathorn and...," at that point of explaining Elrond became silent as he looked over at Elladan, and he could see from were he sat as he looked into his oldest son's eyes, that Elladan still felt distressed from that day.

"Its alright Adar, I'm ok, please continue as Mithrandir needs to know what happened," Elladan said softly as he didn't trust his voice right now.

"Very well, as I said, they had just caught a glimpse of Arathorn as he took down an orc, and when he looked up he saw them to, in the next moment however, Arathorn was shot down by an arrow through his eye. Elladan and Elrohir took down that and any orc that got in their way to get to Arathorn, but when they got to him, he told the twins to leave him and go and find his wife Gilraen, before dying right infront of them. As reluctantly as they were to leave Arathorn's body, the twins did as Arathorn requested and went to find Gilraen, but unfortunately by the time they found her, she was tiredly defending herself infront of a collapsed tent. Elladan and Elrohir killed the orcs she bravely fought against and went over to her side to help her, but when they got to her they were to late as she fell into Elladan's arms in pain. The twins tried to use all that they knew about healing to save her, but Gilraen said not to waste their time on her and told them to go and bring her baby son to her instead. At first they were shocked...," exclaimed Elrond, but before he could continue, he was interrupted once again by Elladan.

"Adar, our reaction was nothing compared to your reaction when me and Ro brought home Estel for the first time to see you," Elladan pointed out to him with amusement clearly written all over his face, aswell as Elrohir's, Glorfindel's and Erestor's, as they remembered that moment in time when Estel was brought to Rivendell.

"Yes well, its not everday that your twin sons bring home a baby to Rivendell is it," Elrond retorted back with a smile of his own.

"My friend, I'd hate to interrupt you and your son's banter, but could you please continue with the story," Mithrandir interjected, but with a look that clearly stated that he would also love to hear all about Elrond's reaction for the first time at meeting the little fellow currently sleeping in Galadriel's arms.

"As I was saying then, the twins were shocked, as they didn't know at the time that Arathorn and Gilraen had a baby. Gilraen told the twins that he was in the collapsed tent that she was tiredly defending against from the orcs, so Elrohir went to go and bring him to her, and when Elrohir found the baby, the little one was miraculously alright and asleep. Alas though, as Gilraen lay dying in Elladan's arms, Gilraen for the last time held Estel in her arms and told the twins his name and how old he was, and she also said how much she loved him before joining her husband Arathorn in death. The battle with the orcs was won by the Dunedain, but it came with such a heavy loss of lives, and what was left of them told the twins that they would go and find safety somewhere else, but not before they helped Elladan and Elrohir bury Arathorn and Gilraen and the rest of the dead, while also doing a fake little grave for Estel incase the enemy knew about him," Elrond concluded solemnly.

"Well my friend, that is quite a tale, and from what I can gather from what you've told me is that the little fellow currently being held in Lady Galadriel's arms is that, not only is he your son, but the heir of Isildur and the rightful king of Gondor, am I correct?", Mithrandir questioned Elrond.

"Yes you correct Mithrandir, and hopefully you can see why it is only us in this room who know the truth about Estel," Elrond replied.

"I just have one question for you Lord Elrond," at that, Elrond and everyone else tried not to show how nervous they all looked, and Mithrandir could sense it, so he played up to it by prolonging the tension in the room.

"What is the little fellow's true name?", Mithrandir asked as he felt he had teased them long enough.

"His birth name was Aragorn, but now it is Estel, for he is our hope," Erestor answered for them all. As if he knew they were talking about him, Estel started to stir awake in his grandmother's arms. Everyone held their breath, as they didn't know if he would start crying or not, but they were all pleasantly surprised when Estel started to babble excitedly, especially when he noticed just who was holding him.

"Well hello my little one, did you enjoy your sleep?", Galadriel cooed to him softly. And as if in responding to his grandmother's question, Estel started to babble more excitedly towards her and wave his little arms about.

"I'm glad to know you did my little one," she cooed right back to him, while everyone was watching with on with amusement on their faces as they watched Estel interact with his grandmother.

"He's certainly grown a bit since the last time we saw him my love," Celeborn wistfully pointed out to Galadriel as he tenderly ran his hand through the little one's dark wispy hair. Estel, even at nine months old had picked up that his grandfather was sad for some reason, so just as his grandfather was going to run his hand through his hair again, he reached out with his little hand and took ahold of grandfather's finger while at the same time, he looked into his grandfather's brown eyes with his own big blue-silver eyes to try to comfort him somehow. Nobody moved or dare say anything incase they broke the spell on what was happening between between Celeborn and Estel, it was truly an awe-inspiring moment to behold to all who witnessed it.

"I can see why you named him Estel, my friend, but tell me Lord Elrond what else are you hiding from me?", Mithrandir questioned Elrond with a knowing look towards him.

"Hiding Mithrandir?", asked Elrond, as he tried to stall for time, as he knew what it could be about.

"Don't play that one Elrond, as I can see where the twins and Arwen get their mischievous side from, no offence of course," Mithrandir said to the twins and Arwen.

"None taken Mithrandir," Arwen replied for herself and twin brothers with amused expressions on their faces.

"I have no idea what you mean Mithrandir," protested Elrond as he tried to get out of answering Mithrandir's question.

"Oh I think you do my friend, so are you going to tell me or not?", Mithrandir asked him with that knowing look still in place.

Dun, dun, dun, I thought I'd leave you on that cliffhanger. Once again I like to say I'm sorry that I'm late with my update, as over the last couple of months things havn't been good for me, but I will continue with my story, I won't leave it I promise you that. Also I've updated the chapters of my story so let me know what you think ok. And so until then my friends please leave a review for me.


End file.
